Fire and Water
by rls0512
Summary: What happens when two Dragon Slayers grow up together? Throw in a guild called Fairy Tail and anything's possible. NatsuXOC/Reader. Updates will be spotty because of college
1. Prologue

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

Prologue

-Narrator's POV-

Two young children, a boy and a girl, run around in the forest surrounding a small village known as Uteki Village. The two look almost exactly alike, the only differences being their eyes, hair length, and a tear-drop birthmark on the back of the girl's neck. "Bet you can't catch me, Shiro!" The girl taunts. "I'm gonna get you, Midori!" Shiro declares. Midori giggles and continues running from her twin brother, her light blue hair which reaches her hips flowing behind her. She looks back at her brother once again, her amethyst eyes glinting with pure joy. "Watch out, Midori!" Shiro shouts. "I'm not falling for that trick!" Midori yells back. But then she trips over something and falls into the river. She surfaces briefly but sinks back under the current. "Midori!" Shiro screams. His little sister does not resurface.

Shiro's aquamarine eyes fill with tears as he runs back to his home. "Help!" He shouts. The twins' mother, Hikari, hears Shiro's cries. "Shi dear, what is it?" She asks. "Mi-Midori fell into the river." Shiro replies breathlessly, his voice breaking slightly. "Toshiro! Toshiro!" Hikari yells. "What is it, dear?" Toshiro asks as he comes out of the house. "Midori fell into the river!" Hikari tells her husband. "What?! Okay, you go get some people to help look. I'm going to head to the river." Toshiro says. "I'm coming too, Papa." Shiro says. "No, you stay here." Toshiro tells his son. "But I know where she fell!" Shiro points out. Toshiro kneels in front of his four-year-old and places his hands on Shiro's shoulders. "Midori already fell into the river. I don't want that happening to you, too. I want you to stay with your mother." Toshiro says in a stern voice. "Yes, Papa…" Shiro responds quietly. Toshiro stands and runs into the forest.

"Midori!" Toshiro calls as he rushes through the forest, crashing through the tender grasses that dot the forest. He arrives at the river and starts scouring the bank. Something in the river catches his eyes. Toshiro drops to his knees and fishes out a broken bracelet, pulling it out from some rocks. "Midori…" Toshiro holds the bracelet to his lips and prays. After a moment, he gets up and continues searching. A little while later, Toshiro is joined by some other men of the village. They search long into the night.

-First Person POV-

Coughing racks my body, water spewing from my mouth with each tremor. I gulp in air, listening to the bird song all around me. I slowly and painfully open my eyes and then sit up, my head throbbing as I do. I touch the back of my head. My hand comes away slightly sticky with blood. _I woke up on a lake shore, so that must be why I'm soaked._ Everywhere I look I see trees, light filtering through the leafy canopy. I stand and walk away from the shore. _Where am I?_ As I enter a clearing, a sudden brisk wind picks up, whipping past without a care. The breeze stops as something thuds behind me. I turn towards the sound. There is a large blue dragon. It must be a girl because it looks very pretty. The dragon stares at me, its eyes glinting in the sunlight. "Hello." I say. "You are not afraid, child?" The dragon asks. The dragon has a very nice, smooth voice. "No." I reply. "Should I be?" "You are a strange one, child." She tells me. "What are you doing here?" "I don't know. I just woke up on that lake shore." I reply, pointing to where I awoke.

"What is your name, young one?" The dragoness asks. "My name is… It's…" I rack my brain, trying to remember my name. "…I don't know." I start to cry. "Do not cry, little one." She says soothingly. "But I don't who I am! I can't remember anything!" I exclaim. "I don't know where I live or if I have a family!" "Since you do not remember anything, would you like to come with me?" The dragoness asks. I start to calm down. "Really? I can come with you?" I ask, my words choppy because of my hitching breath. "Only if that is what you desire. I will not force you to come with me." The dragoness says. I take a couple deep breaths to steady myself. "I want to go with you." I reply. "What will I call you?" "You may call me Mizu. And you will be (name) Suija." "Would it be okay if I called you Mother?" I ask. "I suppose." Mizu says with a smile. "Thank you!" I say as I hug her huge webbed paw. "Now climb on my back. I will take you to my home." Mizu says. I climb onto Mizu's back, settling myself at the nape of her neck. _It's so smooth._ "Hold on now." Mizu tells me as she unfurls her wings. With two great flaps, we rise into the air.

Mizu flies over the forest towards a mountain. She descends gracefully and lands softly in front of a large cave. I slide off of Mizu and enter the cave. Crystals of many colors litter the ceiling. "Wow!" I gasp. "Indeed, the crystals are very beautiful." Mizu says. "But not as pretty as you, Mama." I respond. Mizu smiles. Then a growling echoes in the cave. "Sounds like some food is in order." Mizu says. I nod sheepishly. A light suddenly surrounds Mizu and I close my eyes against the bright glare. Soon the light dies down and I open my eyes. I no longer see Mizu, but instead I see a tall woman with long light blue hair and green eyes. She wears a long dress that reminds me of waves crashing on a beach. I don't think I've been to a beach, but for some reason that's what her dress made me think of. "Mizu?" I ask nervously. The woman nods. "I apologize if I startled you." I shake my head. "I thought it would be easier to gather berries with you in my human form." Mizu tells me. "Berries sounds delicious." I say. Mizu smiles.

A few days later, Mizu calls me outside. "Yes, Mama?" I ask. "Would you like to learn magic?" Mizu asks. My eyes grow wide. "Yes!" I answer. "Alright. I will teach you special magic, but first I have to prepare your body." Mizu tells me. "Prepare my body?" I ask. "In order to use I will teach you, you must first have a dragon-like body." Mother tells me. "Dragon lungs to emit water, dragon scales to disperse water, and dragon nails to engrave the water… This is an ancient spell that will transform your body into that of a dragon. Originally this was a dragon interception spell... Dragon Slayer Magic." I gasp and say, "But, Mama! I don't want to hurt you!" "There are other dragons in the world, my child, and not all of them are kind to humans." "So, I don't have to hurt you?" Mizu shakes her head. "Alright then, Mother. I want to learn." "Go and lay down. Once you are asleep, I will start the process." I nod and go lay on my bed of sewed leaves. Though I feel wide awake, I suddenly find my eyelids very heavy.

The next day, I wake up feeling hot all over. "Mama…" I croak. "I don't feel well." Mizu in her human form rushes over to me. "Tell me how you are feeling right now." She says. "I ache all over and I feel really hot." I tell her. Mizu's lips press together into a tight line. She lifts me onto her back and heads outside. Mizu transforms into a dragon and takes me into the sky. The air rushing past us feels good. I try to focus on the trees speeding past underneath us, but I find my eyes really heavy. I try to resist but I give in and close my eyes.

When I wake again, I'm feeling much better and very hungry. I'm in a cave but it's not my home. I walk outside and see my mother and another woman. The other woman is just a little taller than Mizu and has pure white hair, her skin tanned like Mizu's. "Mama?" I call. Mizu turns and rushes to me, lifting me into a tight hug. I notice that the scent of an impending storm comes from Mizu, but it fades to the smell of a calm ocean. "I am so relieved." She whispers, her voice hinting at a disappearing worry. "I was so worried when you didn't wake up for several days." "How long was I asleep?" I ask. "It took me a couple days to fly here. You had passed out shortly after we left. It has been about two days since we arrived here." Mizu tells me. "Mama, who is that?" I ask. Mizu sets me back on the ground. "This is Grandeeney, my older sister." Mizu tells me. "Oh! Nice to meet you, Aunt Grandeeney." I say, bowing politely. Her kind blue eyes study me. "The pleasure is mine as well, little niece." Grandeeney says, her voice silky and light. The scent of crisp fall air wafts from my dragon aunt.

Then my stomach growls. "I suppose we ought to get you some food." Mizu says. Mother and Aunt Grandeeney prepare a large lunch for me and I eat until I'm filled. "I don't feel sick anymore, Mama." Mizu smiles and tells me, "I'm glad to hear that. You would have been sick still if your aunt had not healed you." "Thank you, Auntie!" I say. "You are welcome." Grandeeney says, smiling. "Now, how about we go home and start training?" Mizu asks. I nod excitedly. Mizu changes into a dragon and I clamber onto her back. "Bye-bye, Auntie Grandeeney! I hope I can see you again!" I call down as we ascend into the clouds. Two days later, we arrive back at our home. Mizu starts teaching me Dragon Slayer Magic the next day. I tell her about the scents I've been noticing. Mother explains that my hearing and sense of smell have been heightened because of the Dragon Slayer magic making my body more dragon-like.

~About a year later~

I wake up and in addition to the birdsong, I hear another song. It is beautiful and smooth. But the words, which are in the dragon tongue, are sad. I get up and follow the song. It leads me to a cliff looking out at the ocean. "Mother." I call. The song stops as Mizu looks at me. "What is it, (name)?" "Why is your song so sad?" Mizu's eyes start glistening, but she shakes away the tears. "Many years ago, I had a mate, Ryujin." Mizu smiles wistfully. "He was very sweet and kind, but often overprotective. Protectiveness is part of mating, but Ryujin went beyond the standard." Her smile disappears. "But one day, a terrible evil came to our home." Mizu looks out at the sea again. "Acnologia." She growls, her voice full of hatred and spite. Her tone makes me flinch.

"Acnologia, a pitch black _dragon_ with white eyes, blue markings, and wings that appeared feathered." Mizu's voice inflects oddly on the word dragon, as though she doesn't want to use it. "He tried to attack me, but Ryujin defended me… and our egg." _Their egg?!_ "Acnologia and Ryujin fought for a very long time. But Acnologia won and my lifemate was dead. He told me that he would come back for me someday. That night, I stirred the waters into a rage as I roared in grief and agony. Our egg did not survive, my child inside the egg crystallized. That was six years ago… today." I climb up on Mizu's back and hug her. "I'm sorry, Mizu." "Thank you, my dear child." I think about the song that Mizu was singing until I came. I remember the melody and start humming. "Hush, (name)!" Mizu commands harshly. I immediately stop. _Mizu has never spoken like that._

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask nervously. Mizu sighs. "Not entirely, my daughter. The song I was singing is a very powerful magic. It is called the Water Dragon's Serenade. Its effect changes based upon the user's intent. I was using it to see the image of Ryujin again." Mother explains. "I'm sorry." "You have no fault. You did not know, child." Mizu tells me. "I won't do again." "I did not say that you may not sing. I will teach you, so that you will have good control. The song is not to be used frivolously. Its drain depends on what you are doing." Mother tells me. "Okay. I understand, Mother." I respond. "Now, how about we get some breakfast?" Mizu asks. "Fish and berries?" I say. "Sounds good. You gather the berries. I will get the fish." Mizu responds. "Okay!" I say.

~A couple years later~

We had recently settled in a vast forest area with no towns around for miles. I am working on starting the fire for our breakfast. The quiet forest is filled with birdsong and other woodland noises. Then all the sounds stop and I do too. _What happened?_ I listen. _There's no wood crackling, so it's not a forest fire._ Then I hear the sounds of battle. _Mother!_ I run in the direction Mizu had headed earlier. I arrive at a sheer cliff overlooking a river gorge.

High in the sky, two dragons are fighting. I recognize them both, one familiar, the other through a tale. Mother and Acnologia. "Mizu!" I shout. "(name)?!" She gasps. Acnologia takes advantage of Mizu's brief distraction and attacks her, causing Mizu to crash onto the cliff. I run over to her and kneel next to her. They've only been battling for a couple minutes, but Mother is already badly hurt. "Mother!" I cry. "Run, my child." "And leave you? I won't!" I protest. "You must! He is too strong." Mizu says, her eyes glistening slightly. I stand and look at Acnologia, anger boiling inside me. "You hurt her!" I yell. "So? I promised I would come back for her." Acnologia tells me. "I'm just making good on my promise to kill her." Anger consumes me and I feel stronger all of a sudden.

-Mizu's POV-

I watch helplessly as my child glares at the Black Dragon. But then I feel a powerful energy emanating from (name). Acnologia senses it as well, his smugness dissipating slightly. (name)'s hair turns jet black and aqua scales cover her body. "Dragon Force." I whisper. (name) prepares a Roar and she hits Acnologia. I expect that it barely affected him. But when the mist evaporates, there is a bruise on Acnologia's face. (name) jumps at the dragon and punches him. Acnologia swipes at my daughter but she uses his hand to jump onto his back. (name) whips Acnologia's back with her Wing Slash and the Black Dragon arches his back downwards, his mouth twisting in pain. (name) uses her Water Dragon's Lotus and then jumps off. Acnologia grabs (name) as she falls through the air.

"You're a feisty one." Acnologia tells my daughter. (name) cries out as Acnologia squeezes her. "Stop!" I cry out. He doesn't and continues to squeeze her until (name) slumps over in his grip. "(name)!" I scream. "She can't hear you." Acnologia tells me as he dangles (name) by her arm. A tear slips down my face. "I've taken a liking to her. It's been a while since I have been injured. She may give a true challenge someday." Acnologia says. "I think I'll let her live to fight me again someday. Train her well, Mizu." He tosses her onto the cliff and flies away. I crawl over and surround her. I quietly sing a Healing Serenade, the black color and the blue scales fading away as her Dragon Force drains out.

-First Person POV-

I wake to singing. "Mama?" I croak. "I am here, my daughter." Mizu responds, her voice breaking slightly. "How am I still alive? I thought that Acnologia would've killed me?" I ask as I sit up. "Oh my child, he has taken an interest in you. He will come and challenge you some day." Mizu tells me, her tone full of concern and regret. "I never should have taken with me, child. If I had not, you would-" I cut her words off with a hug. "Mother… Even if I knew this would happen, I wouldn't change a thing." I tell her. "Though I wish it was by another way, I am relieved that you are still alive. I would not have been able to bear losing another child." Mizu says.

I stand and start singing the song I heard Mizu singing. The wounds covering her body close. Mother changes to her human form. She hugs and kisses me. "Thank you, my child." "Anything for you, Mother." I say. "So now what? Do we move?" "Only if you do not want stay here, child." Mother tells me. "I think that would be a good idea." I reply. We head back to our camp and pack up our things. Then Mizu changes back into a dragon and I secure our stuff on her back. I climb onto her back and we ascend into the sky. We fly for the next couple days.

I wake up when I feel a thud beneath me. I sit up and rub my eyes. We are in a mountain forest. A small creek burbles as it winds down the mountain. "What do you think, (name)?" Mizu asks. "I think this is good." I reply. "I see a cave up ahead. We could camp in there." I dismount from Mizu's back and stretch. I take our stuff off of her back and Mother changes to her human form. "Yes, that does look like a good spot." Mizu says. "Now, there is another reason I chose this spot." "Other than the fact that it's far away from our old home?" I say questioningly. Mizu nods. "There is said to be a magical spring at the top of this mountain. I wanted to investigate it with you. Perhaps the water could help you get stronger." I nod solemnly, knowing that Acnologia intends me to fight him again someday. "But let's set up our new home first." I say. "Of course." Mizu responds.

We head up to the cave and head inside, finding that it is a very spacious cave. I set out our two bedrolls and put out my few things. I set a small crystal on a small natural shelf in the cave's wall by my bed. The crystal is from the first place I lived in with Mizu. "Alright. Let's go find that spring." I say. Mizu nods and we exit the cave. Mizu and I do a quick protection and concealment spell on the entrance of our new home. Once we're satisfied, we begin our trek up the mountainside. I reach the top first. "Well, there's a spring and I definitely sense a little bit of magical energy." I tell Mizu as she joins me at the top.

Mizu and I head over to the spring. I notice a dim glow emanating from the spring, its appearance otherwise dark, nearly black. I have a gut feeling. "Mother, give me some space." I say. Mizu looks at me quizzically for a moment but takes several steps back. I empty my magic power into the atmosphere. "What are you doing?!" Mizu exclaims as she runs towards me. I hold a hand up to her and she stops. I stagger a little as I walk into the spring. _I hope this works because otherwise, I've just made myself sick for no reason._ I breathe out and then begin eating the water, which I realize is actually black. There is still a bit of water left in the spring when I'm full. I stand still in the now ankle-deep spring. "(name)?" Mizu calls, her voice laced with concern. I can sense a new power within me, but I can't seem to access it. "(name)?" Mizu calls again, her tone even more worried. "I'm fine, Mother." I finally respond. I hear her issue a sigh of relief.

"Come on. Let's go home." I say. Mizu seems to want to ask something. "I think it's time we got you some new clothes." She says instead. "Yeah, I guess." I respond, looking down at my torn clothing. "I saw a town when we were flying here. It is just at the base of the mountain." Mizu says. We head down to the town and soon find a bustling marketplace. I buy a green dress and some new boots. I look at a blue scarf with a dragon-scale pattern, but I decide against buying it. _We only came for necessaries._ "Wait here a moment, (name)." Mizu says when we get to the edge of the town. "Okay, Mama. But don't be long, please." I respond. Mizu nods. She runs off into the town and comes back about five minutes later. We head back to the mountain cave.

The next morning, I wake to the smell of grilled fruit. "Smells delicious." I tell Mizu as I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes. "Well, I know it is your favorite." Mother tells me. I sit down by the fire and start eating. "I think I'll head outside and do some training." I say, now done with my food. Mizu nods. I find a flat clearing and begin running through my daily drills. _Why am I not able to tap into the new magic? I know that it's there._ "(name)." Mizu calls. I stop my exercises. "Yes, Mother?" I say. "Did you forget what day it is?" Mizu asks. I rack my brain. "What do you mean?" I ask. "It has been four years since I adopted you." Mizu states. "Oh! Has it really been four years?" I say. Mizu nods.

"Here." Mizu says as she holds out a green package. I take it from her and unwrap it and gasp. It is the scarf I was looking at yesterday. "Thank you, Mama!" I exclaim as I hug her. "I saw you looking at it yesterday." Mizu tells me. "I thought it would be perfect for an adoption day gift." I release Mizu and wrap the scarf around my neck. "I'll never take it off." I tell Mizu. She smiles at me. Then my head suddenly throbs as an image flickers through my mind. "(name), are you okay?" Mizu asks worriedly. "Yes. I just remembered something from my past." I respond. "What did you remember?" Mizu asks. "Someone telling me happy fourth birthday the day you found me." I reply. "Well then, happy birthday." Mizu tells me. "Now, how about I teach you some new moves?" "I'm always willing to learn more." I respond.


	2. A New Beginning & A New Family

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning and a New Family

-First Person POV-

I stumble through a forest, tears blurring my sight and flowing down my cheeks. "Mizu, where are you?!" I call out, my voice hoarse from calling to her. I have been walking for about two days looking for my mother. Mother had disappeared while I was sleeping. "Mother, come back please!" When I come to a tree stump, I sit down to rest my weary legs. As I rest, I hear someone else shouting in the forest. "Igneel! Where are you?!" It is a boy's voice. As the voice comes closer, I finally see the boy. He has cherry-blossom-pink hair and he wears patched yellow shorts, a red tunic, brown boots, and a white dragon-scale-patterned scarf.

The boy notices me and comes over. I can smell fire on him, yet I see no evidence of it. "Hey, have you seen Igneel?" He asks. "He is big and red." I shake my head. "Oh. Thanks anyway." He says as he begins to walk away. But then the boy comes back over to me and asks, "Hey, why are you crying?" "My mother, Mizu, disappeared." I answer quietly. The boy's expression becomes thoughtful for a moment. "Hey, why don't you come with me? Maybe we'll find them both if we look together." He says with a toothy grin. I wipe my tears and nod my head. "I'm (name) Suija." "The name's Natsu Dragneel." Natsu and I continue walking through the forest. The trees stop at the edge of a large town.

Natsu and I begin exploring the bustling town. There is chatter all around, almost deafening in volume. _There are so many people. And it's so loud._ I press closer to Natsu, practically nuzzling his shoulder. "You okay? What's the matter?" Natsu asks. "It's really loud and I don't deal well with large groups of people. I'm very shy." I reply. "If you're so shy, how come you're fine with me?" Natsu asks. "We only met maybe an hour ago." I cock my head as I figure out how to explain why. _It just feels right to me._ "I feel safe with you." I tell him. "In a way, you remind me of my mother." "Okay." Natsu says. Natsu then wraps his warm hand around mine. "Um..." I stammer. "This way we won't get separated." Natsu tells me with a gentle smile, his amber eyes also gentle. "Oh, okay." I respond, blushing slightly. While walking around in the town, we find a large colorful building. Loud, cheerful noises pour from the building, despite the closed doors. Above the doors is a large sign that says "Fairy Tail". We decide to go inside.

-Lisanna's POV-

It is a normal day at the guild. Erza and Mira-nee are fighting each other. Cana chugs a juice box and then yells at Gray to put his clothes back on. Gray has a bad habit of stripping down to his boxers because of how he was trained. Then the doors open and two people walk in. One is a pink-haired boy wearing a red tunic with patched yellow shorts, brown boots, and a white scale-patterned scarf. The other is a girl with light blue hair. She wears a light green dress with brown boots and a scarf, just like the boy's, except hers is blue.

-First Person POV-

When we enter the noisy building, everybody becomes instantly quiet and stares at us. I hide behind Natsu. A white-haired girl, who looks like she's my age, comes skipping over to us. "Hi there. I'm Lisanna. What are your names?" "I'm Natsu Dragneel and the girl behind me is (name) Suija." I peek out and give a small shy wave. "Are you planning to join the guild?" A girl with scarlet hair asks. She wears a gray chest plate over a simple white dress and blue pants with brown boots. "What's a guild?" I ask quietly, still hiding behind Natsu. "To us, a guild is a family. This is a wizard guild. But there are others kinds as well." The girl answers, giving me a small smile. "Thanks, Erza-san." Lisanna says.

"I wanna join!" Natsu exclaims. "I guess I'll join as well." I say quietly. Lisanna smiles and says, "All right, then let's go meet the master." She grabs my hand and pulls me out from behind Natsu. She starts walking towards the back of the guild, but I pull away and wrap my arms firmly around Natsu's arm. Lisanna looks at me with a saddened expression. "Sorry. I'd rather stay with Natsu." I mumble. Lisanna nods, giving me a half smile. Then she turns and continues walking. Natsu and I follow her to the back of the guild. An old man with white hair sits on the counter with a staff in his hands. It looks like he's sleeping but he pops an eye open as we come over. "Master Makarov! These two would like to join." Lisanna tells the old man before scampering off. "What are your names?" The master asks us. "I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu replies with a toothy grin. "I'm (name) Suija." I answer shyly. "Do you two want to join the guild?" Master Makarov asks. "Yeah!" Natsu shouts. I nod my head.

"Show or tell me what your magic is, you two." Master Makarov says. Natsu gently tugs his arm in my grip and, taking the movement as a signal, I release Natsu's arm. His fist erupts in flames. I'm slightly surprised but I notice it's similar to my own magic. "I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu announces. _His magic is like mine!_ "I have Dragon Slayer magic as well. My element is water." I tell the master. Natsu's amber eyes widen at my answer. "You're a Dragon Slayer, too?! That's so cool!" He says excitedly. "Is Mizu a dragon then?" I nod my head. "You two have very rare magic. Anyway... Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov says.

"You can call me Gramps." The master tells us, smiling kindly. Gramps then grabs a stamp with the symbol I saw outside. "What is that? I saw it outside on the sign." I ask, noting that Lisanna has rejoined us. "This is the guild mark. There are many different guilds and they each have their own unique symbol. The guild mark lets other people know that you're an official member of this guild." Gramps explains. "And you can get it in whatever color you want." Lisanna adds. Natsu gets a red guild mark on his right shoulder and I decide to get a light blue one on my left shoulder. The color reminds me of Mizu. Natsu grins at me. Then both of our stomachs growl. "How about we get you two some food before I give you a tour of the guild?" Lisanna says. Natsu and I nod vigorously.


	3. Growing Up In The Guild

I don't any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 2: Growing up in the Guild

-First Person POV-

The days at Fairy Tail pass happily. Natsu and I form a team to do jobs together. After a little help from Erza, we're able to pick easy jobs. One day while Natsu and I are walking around in Magnolia Forest, two eggs drop in front of us. "Dragon eggs!" Natsu shouts. The eggs are huge, only a bit smaller than us, and have colorful streaks on them. Natsu grabs the one with blue streaks and I grab the one with green streaks. We decide to take them back to the guild. Once we're there, we show everyone the eggs.

Gray says that Natsu will probably eat the egg, enflaming Natsu to anger. After gently setting the egg down, Natsu launches himself at Gray. I look at Erza with pleading purple eyes. She stands up, walks over to Gray and Natsu, and knocks their heads together. Rubbing his head, Natsu comes back over to the egg and picks it up once more. Lisanna skips over to the two of us. "Why don't we go build a little home and spend time with the eggs there?" She asks. Natsu and I agree. We go to a field and make a small straw house. We sit down inside and wrap the eggs in blankets. "It's like you're the mommy and daddy and I'm the auntie!" Lisanna says, causing Natsu and me to blush.

After a few days, we return to the guild with the eggs. The atmosphere is tense when we come in because Mira and Erza are butting heads, glaring murderously at each other. Then to our surprise, the eggs hatch, revealing two little cats. Natsu's is a blue boy cat with a white belly. Mine is a green girl cat with a light blue belly. The cats sprout wings and fly around before landing on our heads. "I'm gonna call him Happy!" Natsu says. "Aye!" Happy squeaks. "I'll name her Mika." I say. The cats smile at their new names.

~A few years later~

Natsu, Lisanna, and I are still good friends. "Hey, (name)! Have you seen this article in the Sorcerer Weekly?" Someone calls to me. I twist on the bench to look at the speaker. A familiar young woman with pixie-styled white hair wearing a pink dress and brown boots approaches my table. "Lisanna, when did you get back from your job?" I ask. "A couple hours ago." Lisanna replies. "So, what about an article in the Sorcerer Weekly?" I ask. Lisanna opens the copy of the Sorcerer Weekly she has in her hand and then gives it to me. The article, which is only a small chunk, is entitled Dragon Maiden. A couple sentences catch my eye. "(name) Suija, a young Fairy Tail wizardess, tamed Salamander with a single punch, displaying power similar to that of the Fire Dragon Slayer. This Dragon Maiden is one of a few wizards that can subdue him." I read. I drop my head into my hands. "Great! Just what I need!" I groan. "At least there isn't a picture or description of you." Mika tells me. "I guess that's a small relief." I respond.

"Anyway… Since you're here, Lisanna, could you help me out with something?" I ask. "Let me guess. It has something to do with Happy and Natsu." Lisanna says. I nod. "Natsu and Happy got into a fight earlier. They're moping in Magnolia Park and they're refusing to talk to each other. They also refuse to talk to me." I explain. "Alright, let's go talk some sense into those two." Lisanna says. We find them right where I left them, sitting beneath the big tree in Magnolia Park.

"Fighting still?" I ask. Natsu and Happy look up at us. "Lisanna, you're back?" Natsu says. "Natsu was really mean! He ate all my fish!" Happy complains. Natsu grumbles something under his breath. "Sheesh… You're the dad, right? You're supposed to protect the mom and the kids, right?" Lisanna asks. "That's from forever ago…" Natsu mutters. "What are you talking about?" Happy and Mika ask. "Nothing!" Natsu and I tell them, but I can feel my cheeks burning and I see the blush on Natsu's face. "You're family, so there'll be times you clash. But nobody likes fighting. After all, Happy and Mika are your kids, right?" Lisanna continues, making Natsu and me blush even more. "She just said something crazy with a straight face!" Happy exclaims. Then Natsu and Happy return to squabbling about fish.

"Hey, Lisanna! Time to work, work!" Elfman, Lisanna's older brother, calls. Mirajane walks with him. "But didn't we just get back?" Lisanna says. "It's an S-class." Elfman tells Lisanna. "We're going as Nee-chan's backup." "T-That's not fair! What the heck!" Natsu exclaims, scrambling to his feet. "What kind of job is it?" Happy and Mika ask. "Emergency Subjugation. We're going to suppress the king of monsters, The Beast." Mirajane answers. "Natsu, (name), you wanna come along? It'll be good experience." "Seriously?" Elfman asks his older sister. "I object that idea. A man should protect his family by himself!" "Aw, don't be so selfish! Take me with you!" Natsu says. "Well, you better get going. I've heard about The Beast before. Hopefully it hasn't already cause too much damage." I say. "Now come on, Natsu. We need to do a job. I'll see you when you get back, Lisanna." "Okay!" Lisanna says enthusiastically. "Be careful!" I call back as I drag Natsu by the scarf back to the guild.

When the Strauss siblings return a few days later, Lisanna is not with them and tears stream down the faces of Elfman and Mira. Mira has a broken arm and Elfman is also injured. "What happened? Where's Lisanna?" Natsu asks. "She… She's gone." Mira says. A hush falls over the guild. I choke back the sob building in my throat and drop onto a nearby bench. We hold Lisanna's funeral a couple days later. I lean against Natsu's chest and cry while he rubs my back. Lisanna was like a sister to me.


	4. A New Family Member

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 3: A New Family Member

-First Person POV-

Natsu had gotten some info about Igneel from one of our guild mates and decided to check it out with Happy. It's been a couple days since he left. I sit at one of the tables, moping. "Cheer up, (name). I'm sure they'll be back soon." Mika tells me. "While I can't wait for them to get back, I'm annoyed that Natsu didn't ask if I wanted to come. We might also have found Mizu or at least a little bit of info about where she's gone." I huff. The doors burst open. "We're home!" Natsu and Happy yell. I notice a blonde-haired girl with them.

Natsu kicks the guy who gave him the info. "That info was a lie, wasn't it?!" Natsu growls. _Oh boy, here we go again. 3… 2… 1._ And right on cue, Natsu knocks over a bunch of tables and guild members. I decide to ignore them as the whole guild starts fighting. Gray goes over to Natsu and tries to fight him. "Gray, clothes." Cana yells, making him freak out. Elfman walks over to Natsu and Gray, who are butting heads, and says something about how real men talk with their fists. The two of them punch Elfman in the face, knocking him out. Skillfully weaving through the fight, I head over to the girl who is standing dumbfounded in the doorway.

-Lucy's POV-

Natsu has brought me to Fairy Tail. This is a dream come true! Natsu and Happy burst in and tell everyone that they're home. Natsu then kicks a guy in the face and yells at him. They start fighting and soon the whole guild has joined in the fight. I stand in the doorway, shocked at the behavior. I notice odd movement within the brawl. It is a young woman who looks to be around my age. I stare in awe at the ease with which she weaves through the chaos. She has light-blue hair that stops just below her shoulders and purple dragon-like eyes. She wears a green dress with a white belt, brown boots, and a blue scarf that has a scale pattern like Natsu's.

-First Person POV-

"Hi, I'm (name) Suija." I say. "What's your name?" "I'm Lucy Heartifilia. Nice to meet you." The girl responds. I look back over at the fight. I see now that the other members of the guild, with a few exceptions, have joined the fight. Furniture flies across the guild, as well as a few people. _Just like usual._ Mirajane comes over to Lucy and me. "Ohmigosh, you're Mirajane, THE Mirajane." Lucy exclaims, her eyes glittering. A few seconds later, she snaps out of her fangirl moment and asks, "Shouldn't we stop them?" "They're always like this." Mira tells her. "We should just let them be." I add. "Besides-" Mira starts. Suddenly, Elfman crashes into Mira. "It's kind of fun, don't you think?" She says before passing out. Lucy makes a panicked squeak.

Gray now crashes into Lucy and me. He is completely naked now because Natsu has his boxers. Gray tries to get some underwear from Lucy and me. "No way!" Lucy exclaims as she punches Gray across the room. Loke then scoops up Lucy. "LOKE! Put her down!" I pinch his ear until he puts her down. I release Loke's ear and he runs away. Everyone is starting to use their magic. _Now they've done it._ "That's enough, you fools!" A loud voice thunders, making everyone freeze. A massive figure comes into the dining hall, scaring Lucy. "Hi, Master." I say calmly. "Master?!" Lucy freaks. Natsu starts boasting about winning, but then the master steps on him.

"You new here?" Gramps asks Lucy. "Y-yes!" She squeaks in reply. The master shrinks back down to his normal size, an elderly man no taller than my waist. "Nice to meetcha." He says. "Tiny!" Lucy squeaks in surprise. Gramps then jumps up to the balcony so he can talk to all of us. Mira, already recovered, starts cleaning up the hall. "You've done it again!" Gramps snaps. He holds up a large stack of papers. "These are all complaints from the council. All you guys ever do is get the council mad at me! …However. To heck with the council!" Gramps somehow makes the papers burst into flames and then tosses them. Natsu quickly jumps up and eats the flaming papers.

"Power that surpasses reason is still born from reason." Gramps states. "Magic is not a miraculous power. It is only realized when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world come in perfect sync! Magic comes from mental strength and focus. Nay, it comes from your entire soul! Worry about the eyes watching from high above and you will make no progress in the ways of magic! Don't let the fools on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in! That's what Fairy Tail wizards do!" Master Makarov raises his pointer finger into the air. The whole guild does the same, cheering.

~Time Skip~

Natsu and I are looking over the jobs. Lucy comes over to show us her guild mark, pink on the back of her right hand. Natsu blows it off and calls her Luigi. She corrects him and then sits at the bar. I finally spot an interesting job and hand it to Natsu to look over. "Is my dad back yet?" I look over at the source of the question. It is Romeo, Macao's young son. "You're getting on my nerves, Romeo. If you're a wizard's son, have faith in your father and wait at home quietly!" Gramps says. "He said he'd be back in three days, but he's been gone a week now!" Romeo says, tears creeping into his eyes. "If I recall, it was a job on Mount Hakobe…" Master mutters. "That isn't that far away! Go look for him!" Romeo yells. "Your old man's a wizard! There's no wizard in this guild who can't take care of himself! Go home and have some milk or something." Gramps tells Romeo. "Stupid head!" The boy shouts as he punches the master. Then Romeo runs crying out of the guild.

-Lucy's POV-

"That was really harsh." I say. "Despite what he said, the master really is worried." Mirajane says. Then I hear a loud thump and I look up to see a dent in the job board. "Natsu!" A man complains. Mira whispers to me that the complainer is named Nab. Natsu and (name) are heading to the doors now, along with their cats. "I don't know about this, Master. They're going to try to save Macao. They're just gonna hurt Macao's pride." Nab says to Master Makarov. "No one is allowed to choose the path others take. Let them be." Master responds. "What happened to them, anyway?" I ask. "Natsu and (name) are in the same boat as Romeo." Mirajane responds. I turn to her. "I guess they see a part of themselves in him. All of us Fairy Tail wizards have our own issues of some sort. Whether it's scars, pain, or suffering…" Mirajane's head hangs towards the ground.

"Natsu's father and (name)'s mother… They left and never came back." Mira explains. "Well, technically they were only their foster parents." She turns towards me. "And dragons." "Huh?! Dragons?! They were raised by dragons?!" I exclaim in shock. Mirajane nods. "When Natsu and (name) were little, the dragons found them wandering around. The dragons took them in and taught them all about language, culture, and magic. But… one day, the dragons suddenly disappeared. Natsu found (name) in Magnolia Forest before they arrived here." "One of those dragons must be Igneel. Natsu talked about him when we met." I say. "Yes. Natsu and (name) look forward to seeing Igneel and Mizu again." Mira says. I decide to join Natsu and (name) in rescuing Macao.


	5. Rescuing Macao

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 4: Rescuing Macao

-First Person POV-

As Natsu, Mika, Happy, and I head towards Mount Hakobe, I see Romeo. He wipes at tears on his face. Natsu and I pat Romeo on his shoulders, causing him to look up at us. I smile while Natsu gives Romeo a thumbs-up. "We'll bring him home." I tell the boy.

~Time Skip~

We are riding in a carriage, heading for Mount Hakobe. "Why are... you here?" I ask Lucy. Lucy has joined us for some reason. Natsu and I are leaning against each other because of our motion sickness. "You two and vehicles don't mix, huh?" Lucy says. "Aye!" Happy chirps. Finally, the carriage stops, reviving Natsu and me. "Sorry, but this is as far as I can go!" The driver yells. We exit to find a blizzard raging outside, but we start trekking up the mountain anyway.

"I'm freezing! I know we're on a mountain, but it's supposed to be summer! This blizzard isn't right!" Lucy complains. "That's what you get for wearing light clothes." Natsu calls back to her. "You're not dressed any differently! Give me your blanket!" Lucy says. I'm fine because I'm wearing my scarf and walking right next to Natsu, who radiates heat. Mizu also had me train in freezing environments so that I could keep my attacks from freezing. Lucy gets an idea. "Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" Lucy yells. _So, she's a Celestial Wizard_. A giant clock appears in a puff of smoke, impressing Natsu and Happy. Lucy sits inside the clock with a blanket wrapped around her. Lucy says something but I can't hear her, even with my enhanced hearing. "'I'm staying in here,' she says." The clock, Horologium, tells us. "Why did she even come?" Natsu asks me. I shrug.

"'What job brought Macao to a place like this?' she asks." "You came along without knowing?!" Natsu exclaims. "He was going to subdue a Vulcan, a vicious monster." I answer calmly. Lucy's face changes to an expression of fear. Horologium tells us that Lucy said she wants to go back. "'Be my guest,' I reply." Natsu says. "Aye." Happy adds. We walk further up the mountain while calling Macao's name. I hear something falling. Natsu and I turn to find a Vulcan coming down the mountainside. We jump out of the way and get ready in case it wants to fight. But then it seems to smell something and runs off. The Vulcan grabs Lucy's clock spirit. "Woman!" It says before running off to somewhere. "It can talk?" Natsu says. "NATSU! We need to help her!" I say before running after the Vulcan.

-Lucy's POV-

The Vulcan takes me up to a cave in the summit. It dances around Horologium and me. Suddenly, Horologium disappears, leaving me alone with the Vulcan. Just as the Vulcan is about to grab me, I hear someone shouting, "Monkey!" I turn and see that it is Natsu and that (name) is with him. "Where is Macao?!" Natsu yells. He then slips on the ice and slides across the cave. "Natsu, you okay?" (name) asks. "Yeah." He replies and then stands up. I run behind Natsu and (name) joins us.

-First Person POV-

Natsu asks the Vulcan about Macao again. "I know you understand me. Where's Macao! He's a human man! Where did you hide him?" "Man?" The Vulcan asks. "Yes." I say. The Vulcan points to somewhere and Natsu goes over there. Then the Vulcan kicks Natsu through a hole in the cave wall. Lucy and I run over to the hole. There is a steep slope outside the hole. "NATSU!" Lucy and I yell. "No men! Like girls!" The Vulcan chants while dancing.

"You are going down!" I growl at the Vulcan. "(name)?" Lucy says worriedly. "Stay behind me." I tell her. "Roar of the Water Dragon!" Water blasts from my mouth and hits the Vulcan. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy shouts. A giant bull with a double-sided axe shows up. "Taurus is my most powerful celestial spirit." Lucy tells me. "You always have a nice body, Ms. Lucy. And so does your friend. I'm mooo-ved!" Taurus says. "Great. Now we have two perverted creatures!" I exclaim. "Sorry, I forgot." Lucy says. "Whatever. Just as long as he's helpful." I say.

"Don't take my girl!" The Vulcan tells Taurus. "'My girl'?! Those are fighting words." Taurus says, glaring at the Vulcan. "Taurus!" Lucy calls. Taurus attacks the Vulcan but the monster avoids it. Suddenly, Taurus is kicked in the face by Natsu. Taurus flies across the cave and passes out. "Hey. Is it me, or are there more monsters now?" Natsu asks. "Natsu! That bull was our ally!" I scold. "Heh. Sorry." Natsu says. "Wait. How did you survive?" Lucy asks. "I owe that to Happy!" Natsu answers. Happy flies above our heads. "You're no good when it comes to riding vehicles, but fine riding Happy?" Lucy says. "What are you talking about? Happy isn't a vehicle. He's my friend." Natsu says, a disgusted expression on his face. "Wow, you're simple-minded." I add. "Y-you're right. I'm sorry…" Lucy says.

The Vulcan pounds Natsu but Natsu withstands the pressure. "My girl!" It shouts. Natsu talks to the Vulcan. "Listen up! All the members of Fairy Tail are our comrades and friends." The Vulcan kicks Natsu across the room. "From Gramps and Mira to those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman! Happy, (name), Mika, and Lucy are my friends, too." Natsu kicks the Vulcan. "Which is why… I'm taking Macao back with me!" A bunch of icicles fall as the Vulcan flies through the air. After landing, the Vulcan launches the icicles, making a cloud.

When the cloud clears, the Vulcan has Taurus's axe. The Vulcan swings the axe at Natsu who dodges. Before the Vulcan can swing again, I blast him with a Roar of the Water Dragon. "Don't you dare touch Natsu!" I yell at the Vulcan. I walk over to my pink-haired friend. "What do you think about taking this thing down?" I ask. Natsu grins. "Roar of the Fire/Water Dragon!" Our attacks hit it and then we follow up with another attack. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" "Claw of the Water Dragon!" The Vulcan is slumped against the cave wall, passed out. "Wasn't this ape supposed to tell us where Macao is?" Lucy asks. "Whoops. Guess we went a little over board, huh Natsu?" I say, rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

Then the Vulcan starts glowing blindingly bright. Once the light disappears, the Vulcan is no longer there. Instead, Macao is in its place. "Macao!" Natsu and I shout. "The Vulcan must've done a Take Over on him." Mika says. "Take Over?" Lucy asks. "It's a body possession spell. Vulcans are monsters that survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over." I explain. We lay out Natsu's blanket and carefully move Macao onto it. Lucy and I patch up his wounds to the best of our abilities. "It looks like he put up an intense fight before he was taken over." Happy points out.

"Macao! Don't you dare die! Romeo is waiting for you! Open your eyes!" Natsu yells at Macao. I put a hand on Natsu's shoulder to calm him down. "Natsu." Macao whispers. "Macao!" Natsu and I say happily. "I'm pathetic… I defeated nineteen of them… but the twentieth took over me… I'm really mad at myself. I can't face Romeo now…" Macao mutters. "Don't you dare say that!" I shout. "(name)?" Macao says. "Defeating that many is impressive enough!" I say a little quieter. "Romeo's waiting for you. Let's go home!" Natsu says. Natsu and I help Macao up and Lucy gathers our stuff.

Natsu and I support Macao as we walk back into town. We finally find Romeo sitting on some steps. "Romeo!" Natsu and I call, causing Romeo to look up. His eyes widen and fill with tears as a smile spreads across his face. "Dad!" Romeo shouts as he jumps to his dad, knocking him off our shoulders and onto the ground. "Dad! I'm sorry!" He says while crying. "I'm sorry for worrying you." Macao tells his son, rubbing Romeo's back. "It's okay! I'm a wizard's son!" Romeo says while shaking his head.

"The next time those brats try to pick on you, ask 'em if their dads can beat nineteen monsters on their own!" Macao tells Romeo. We start heading towards the guild. "Natsu-nii! (name)-nee! Happy! Mika! Thank you!" Romeo shouts to us. We turn and wave at him. "And thank you too, Lucy-nee!" Lucy turns around and waves as well. As we walk back to the guild, I turn to Lucy. "So would you like to be a part of our team?" I ask. Lucy looks at Natsu who gives her a thumbs-up. "Sure!" Lucy says happily.


	6. The First Job

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 5: The First Job

-First Person POV-

It has been a couple days since we rescued Macao. Natsu grabs a job from the job board. "We're grabbing Lucy and heading out." Natsu says. I nod. We head to Lucy's apartment to get her. Before we leave, she makes a contract with a key she had gotten recently. It is a spirit that is more suited to being a pet and she names it Plue. We head out to another town to meet our client, unfortunately in a carriage. While we are riding, Lucy grabs the paper and looks at it. "200,000 jewel?! For stealing a book from a duke?!" She exclaims. Lucy looks at the paper some more.

"Note, Duke Everlue is a perverted man looking to hire a pretty, blonde maid." Lucy reads out loud. "Naatsuuu! Is that why… you said we're… grabbing Lucy… and heading out?!" I growl. "You didn't know about this then, (name)?" Lucy asks. "No. If I… had, I would… have told… him no." I reply. "Which is… why I didn't… tell you." Natsu says. "Anyway, since this is my first job, I'm going all out." Lucy says. "Huh? I thought you didn't like this job?" Mika asks. "I'm dealing with a dirty old man. Believe it or not, I'm somewhat confident of my feminine charms!" Lucy says. "I wouldn't know. I'm a cat." Happy chimes in. Lucy grabs Happy's cheeks and growls at him.

We finally arrive in Shirotsume Town, the town where we're supposed to meet our clients. "I'm never riding a carriage again." Natsu moans as we walk into town. "You say that every time we ride some type of transportation, Natsu." I say. "Let's just get some food." Natsu says. "Why don't you eat your own fire?" Lucy asks. "You're cruel. Would you eat Plue or your cow?" He responds. "Of course I wouldn't!" She exclaims. "It's kind of like that for us. We can't eat our own magic. And we wouldn't anyway because our magic is a part of us." I tell Lucy. Natsu spots a restaurant. "Let's eat here!" He exclaims. "Okay. But only get cheap food, since you eat so much." I tell Natsu. "Okay. You four go ahead and eat." Lucy says as she walks away. "Aww. Eating together would be more fun." Natsu grumbles.

-Natsu's POV-

We get a table and order food. Happy and Mika get sushi. (name) orders a piece of meat, some rice, and a small salad. I get a whole bunch of meat. "Let's save Lucy a greasy one." I say. "Aye. She seems like she would like greasy food." Happy responds. "Since when do I like grease?!" Lucy asks as she walks over to the table. She is now dressed in a maid's uniform. Happy and I start whispering to each other. "What do we do?! We were joking around, but she's taking it seriously!" Happy says. "It's too late to tell her it was a joke now! L-let's just go with it!" I reply to my little cat partner. Then I feel menacing auras. I look up to find (name) and Lucy glaring at us. "Natsu! Happy!" They growl. Mika calmly munches on her sushi, watching us get reamed by Lucy and (name).

-First Person POV-

We meet with our clients. It's an older man and his wife. They wear nice clothing but something smells off, like they don't belong. "I'm Kaby Melon. I posted the job." The man says. "Melon?!" Happy exclaims. "That's a tasty-sounding name!" Natsu says. Mika smacks Happy and I smack Natsu. "Stop! That's rude!" Lucy tells the two. Kaby just laughs it off. "I get it all the time. So, let us get down to business." Kaby says. We nod. "I would like you to destroy- or burn- a book in Duke Everlue's possession called Daybreak." Kaby tells us.

"Burn, huh? We can burn down his whole mansion too, if you want!" Natsu says, lighting a small flame on his fingertip. "It'd be a cinch!" Happy adds. Again, Mika and I smack the two. "No! We'd go straight to jail if you did that!" Lucy exclaims. She turns back to Kaby. "Do you mind if we ask why?" "What does it matter? It's for 200,000!" Natsu complains. Kaby informs us that the reward is now 2 million Jewel. Lucy, Happy, and Natsu start going crazy about the money. "But, why?" I ask. "I must destroy that book… I cannot allow it to exist." Kaby says, his hands trembling. "Alright then, let's go." I say. We head out to Duke Everlue's mansion.

Lucy knocks on the gate, saying she's here for the maid position. The rest of our group hides in nearby bushes. All of a sudden, the ground behind Lucy bubbles. A huge fuchsia-haired woman erupts from the ground. She asks Lucy if she's here for the maid position. "…Yes!" Lucy manages to squeak. The woman calls for her master. He pops out of the ground as well. The man scrutinizes Lucy. "No, thanks. Get lost, ugly." He says. His other maids pop up. They are all very odd-looking but he compliments them, saying they're beautiful. Lucy leaves the gate and joins us behind the bushes. "Man, you're useless." Natsu says. "Natsu! It's not her fault that Everlue has a different sense of beauty." I scold. "We'll just have to infiltrate the mansion."

Happy flies Natsu up to the roof. Mika grabs me as Happy comes back down for Lucy. Natsu melts the glass in the windows on the roof. "I want to storm the place, not sneak around! Why can't we charge head-on?" Natsu grumbles. "Forget it! We don't want to get the army involved!" Lucy says. We walk into what looks like a storeroom. After checking the storeroom and exiting, we start looking in every room. "Wait, we're gonna check every single room? Wouldn't be faster to grab someone and ask them about the book?" Natsu asks. "We have to accomplish our mission without getting spotted!" I answer. "It's cool! It's like we're ninjas!" Lucy adds. "N-ninjas?" Natsu says dreamily. "There he goes again. He always focuses on weird things." I say as I hang my head in my hand.

The maids from earlier pop out of the floor in front of us. "Intruders detected! They must be disposed of!" "They found us!" Lucy exclaims. Happy scares them using a skull he had found in the storeroom. Natsu then punches the maids, saying that they are annoying. The huge head maid does not scare off however and tries to attack us. The maid squishes Natsu. "Natsu!" Happy, Lucy, and I exclaim. Natsu pushes the maid off of him and kicks her, sending the maid crashing onto the floor below. Natsu's scarf is wrapped around his head like a ninja mask. "We cannot allow ourselves to be discovered! Nin-nin!" Natsu says. Happy copies him. I shake my head and then get back to searching.

We finally find a huge library. "Wow. That old man's more of a book collector than I would've guessed…" Lucy says as she looks at all the books. There are shelves up to the ceiling and covering most of the walls. The shelves are completely filled with books. We separate and start looking through the books. "I found a gold book!" Natsu says. "Uppa!" Happy exclaims. "Search seriously, will you?!" Lucy scolds. I look closer at the title. "Wait! That's the book!" I say.

Natsu gets ready to burn the book but then Lucy grabs it. "Hold on! This book was written by Kemu Zaleon!" Lucy exclaims. "Kemu?" Natsu and I ask. "He's a wizard who also wrote novels! I'm a huge fan! I thought I'd read all his stuff, but I guess this is an unpublished work!" She says. "Whatever, let's just burn it now!" Natsu says, lighting his finger. "Are you crazy?! This is a piece of culture! We can't burn it!" Lucy exclaims, hugging the book close to her. "You're abandoning the job." Mika says. "I just said I was a huge fan!" Lucy cries. "And now you're talking back." Happy says. "Let's just say we burned it and I'll keep it…" Lucy pleads. "We don't like lying," I say, "and if it's found, it will ruin the reputation of the guild."

Suddenly, Everlue pops up. "You lowlifes were after Daybreak, huh?!" He says. "See! You just had to dawdle!" Natsu scolds. Lucy apologizes. "I wondered what you wizards were so eagerly looking for, but I never imagined it was that crummy book!" Everlue says. "Crummy?" I say questioningly. "Oh, can I keep this book, then?!" Lucy asks. "No! What's mine is mine." Everlue exclaims. "It's not his if we burn it though." Natsu says. "No, absolutely not!" Lucy exclaims. "Lucy! This is a job." Natsu says angrily. "At least let me read it." Lucy says as she sits down. "I've had enough! I'll teach you to mess with me and my books! Vanish Brothers!" Everlue shouts. The bookshelves split open, revealing two men, a tall one and a short one. The short one holds a giant pan. "Good afternoon." The short one says. "These brats are Fairy Tail wizards? Mom would be shocked." The tall one says.

"That emblem! The Southern Wolves mercenary guild!" Mika exclaims. "So you hired these guys?" Natsu asks as he pounds his fists together. "This is…" I hear Lucy mutter. "The Southern Wolves are always hungry! Prepare yourselves!" Everlue says. Lucy stands. "(name)! Natsu! Buy me a little time! I think there's some sort of secret to this book!" She says. "Okay!" I say as Lucy heads off. Everlue starts sinking. "I'll get the blonde girl. Exterminate the boy and the other girl." He tells the Vanish Brothers. "Happy! I leave Lucy to you!" Natsu tells him. "Mika, you too. Help Lucy." I tell her.

"We'll help you fight!" Happy and Mika say. "No… We got this." I say. "Huh?! Don't make me tell Mom on you!" The tall one says. "Be calm. Cool down." The short one chides. "Come on, fire wizard and girl wizard." "Huh? How did you know I was a fire wizard?" Natsu asks. "You had fire around your legs when you beat Virgo. There was no doubt you were an ability-type fire wizard." The short one answers. "So you're ready for this, huh?" I ask. "I'll turn you to a crisp!" Natsu says as he covers his fists with fire and attacks. However, the short one blocks Natsu with the pan.

"Unfortunately for you, fighting fire wizards is my specialty." The short one says. The pan absorbs Natsu's fire and then he is smacked with the pan. The tall one tries to kick Natsu but Natsu dodges and lands next to me. Natsu and I are then sent flying through the door by the pan. But we land on the statue in the main hall. The Vanish Brothers walk into the main hall. "Even if you are from Fairy Tail, you're still only wizards. You're no match for professional mercenaries." The tall one says. Natsu laughs and asks, "That's the best you two can do?" "He's mocking us, Nii-chan!" The tall one says.

"Do you know what a wizard's weakness is?" The short one asks. "Riding in vehicles?!" Natsu exclaims. "Natsu, that's just us." I say. "The weakness… is their body!" The short one says as he jumps at us. We jump off the statue and the short brother breaks part of the statue. Natsu and I land against the wall. "Mastering magic requires great mental training." The tall one now attacks as well. He leaves a hole in the wall where we just were. "Which leaves you lacking physical training!" The tall one says. "We train our bodies daily, which means…" the short one starts. "…you're no match for our strength or speed." The tall one finishes. "Is that so?" I say mockingly.

"Oh, so scary! So, when are you gonna get serious?" Natsu says. "Nii-chan! The combination technique!" The tall one says. The short brother holds out the pan and the tall brother jumps onto it. "Heaven and Hell Annihilation Technique!" They shout. "(name), I got this." Natsu says. "All right. But I'm coming back in at the first sign of you having trouble." I tell my fellow wizard and then I take a step back. All of a sudden, the tall one is launched into the air and there is a shockwave that causes us to close our eyes briefly.

Natsu looks up to try to find the tall one. "Face the heavens… and I'll be on the earth!" The short one appears in front of Natsu and smacks him with the pan. Natsu is launched across the hall but he recovers. He watches for the short one. "Face the earth… and I'll be in the heavens!" The tall one appears above Natsu. He kicks Natsu on his back. "Natsu!" I shout. "This is the Vanish Brothers' combination attack. The Heaven and Earth Annihilation Technique." The short one says. "No one has ever survived this attack-" The tall one stops as the dust starts to clear. "No one's ever survived what now?" Natsu asks. "No way!" The brothers shout.

I walk over to Natsu. "Let's blow them away some more, shall we?" I ask. Natsu nods. He and I take a deep breath and then put our hands to our mouths. "Roar of the Fire/Water Dragon!" My roar hits the tall one but Natsu's is absorbed by the pan again. "Flame cooking! This absorbs all flames, transforms it, and blows it back…" The short one says. The flame comes at Natsu and me. Natsu has a bored look on his face. "Water Dragon's Armor." I whisper. Hardened water covers my entire body and then the flames engulf us.

"Roasted fairies!" I hear the tall brother say. The other brother says goodbye. Natsu sucks up the flames, making the brothers freak out as they watch Natsu. With the flames gone, I disperse my armor. "Impossible!" The brothers shout. "Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!" Natsu says. "Let's do this!" Natsu coats his arms in flames and I do the same with water. "Wing Slash of the Fire/Water Dragon!" The windows explode, sending dust everywhere.

The dust settles. "Whoops. We went a little overboard." Natsu says as he observes the state of the house. There are chunks of wall and glass shards everywhere. "Yeah. Anyway, we better go find Lucy. That Everlue guy went after her." I say. Suddenly, the head maid from earlier gets up and attacks us. Natsu grabs the back of the maid's shirt as she starts glowing. "NATSU!" I yell as I grab his free hand. We go through a strange place before ending up somewhere else.

(a.n.)

Ability-type wizards, like Natsu, use magic in combination with their body. Wizards like Lucy who use items are called holder-type wizards.


	7. The Secret Of Daybreak

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 6: The Secret of Daybreak

-Lucy's POV-

I end up in the sewers below the mansion. Finding a relatively clean and dry spot, I sit and begin reading. I use Wind-reading glasses to quickly read the book. As I read, the secret becomes more obvious to me. "I can't believe this book holds such a secret!" Suddenly, my hands are being grabbed and held behind my back. I look behind me to find Everlue. "What did you find? Tell me the secret of that book!" "Y-You're pathetic! You're an enemy of literature!" "Me, the enemy of literature?! How dare you say that to someone as prestigious and cultured as I?!" Everlue says angrily. "Yes, someone who loves collecting creepy maids is really cultured!" I say sarcastically. "You will not deride my beautiful, blonde-haired maids!" He says.

"Is it a treasure map?! Does it show where treasure is hidden?! What sort of secret does that book hold? Tell me or I'll snap your arms." I manage to turn enough to stick out my tongue at him. He pushes me to the ground. "Don't push your luck, girl! I had Kemu Zaleon write this book! It belongs to me! So its secret also belongs to me!" Everlue tells me. I feel the pressure on my arms suddenly lift. I look up and see Mika and Happy kicking Everlue in the face. "Happy! Mika! Nice one! You're so cool!" I exclaim. Then Happy's wings disappear while he is over the sewage and he falls into it. "And she just called you cool, Happy." Mika says, shaking her head.

"Curses! What are these cats?!" Everlue shouts. "I'm Happy." Happy gargles under the sewage. "Just get out of there, will you?!" Mika yells at Happy. "The tables have turned!" I say as I grab Cancer's key. "If you give me this book, I'll consider leaving you alone! I'd really like at least one punch, though." I tell Everlue. "Celestial magic, huh? Still, for a literature-loving girl, your vocabulary needs some work! You only say 'the tables have turned' when the inferior side has gained the advantage. Two cats as backup won't help you against my Diver magic!" Everlue says as he into the ground. "That was magic?" Mika says. "Wait, Everlue's a wizard too?" Happy asks, now out of the sewage.

Everlue pops out and tries to grab the book. He does this twice more. "It's all in this book!" I yell. "It's an awful adventure story about a character named Everlue!" "Seriously?" Happy asks. "My being the main character is wonderful! But the story is horrible!" Everlue says, diving once more. "I can't believe Kemu Zaleon could write such trash!" He pops out from the ceiling. "It is inexcusable!" I dodge his attack and he drills back into the ceiling. "How can you act so high and mighty?! You forced him to write it!" I shout. "I'm not acting. I am high and mighty! I gave him the tremendous honor of writing that book for me!" Everlue responds. "You blackmailed him into writing it!" I yell. "Blackmail?!" Mika gasps.

"So what? It was his fault for refusing to write it!" Everlue says. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "I told him to write a book with me as the main character, but that fool told me no! So I told him I'd revoke his entire family's citizenship if he didn't!" He explains. "They wouldn't be able to join any merchant or craftsmen guilds then!" Mika exclaims. "You're that influential?!" Happy asks. "I told you, I'm high and mighty! In the end, he wrote the book! But I was still mad that he had refused me at first, so I had him write it in a prison cell." Everlue laughs. "He was always going on about being a great writer and literary legend, but I easily demolished his sense of pride!" He says before spinning and bouncing everywhere.

"How could you stoop so low for your own greed?!" I yell as I dodge Everlue's attacks. "Do you even understand how he must've felt being locked in a cell for three years?!" "Three years?!" Happy exclaims. I do a backflip as Everlue pops up from the ground in front of me. "Yes, he came to realize how great I am." Everlue laughs. "No! He had to struggle with his own pride! If he didn't write it, his family would be in danger. But his pride as a writer refused to let him write a book about a character like you!" I say.

"How can you possibly know all that?" Everlue asks. I hold up Daybreak. "It's all written in here!" I tell him. "Huh? I've read that book, too. Kemu Zaleon isn't in it." Everlue says. "Of course. When read normally, it's a terrible novel that would even disappoint fans!" I tell him. "But even you know that Kemu Zaleon was originally a wizard." "Huh? You don't mean…" Everlue mutters, seeming to realize what I mean. "He summoned up the last of his strength to place a spell on this book." I explain.

"So breaking that spell will make words of his hatred for me appear? Un-Unforgivable!" Everlue says, his shoulders shaking. He dives again. I speak as I dodge Everlue's many attacks. "You have poor imagination! Yes, he did write everything that happened until this book was finished!" He stops attacking and I land. "But those words weren't what Kemu Zaleon wanted to leave behind! The real secret is something else!" "What is it?! What is it?!" Happy shouts.

"The 'real secret'?!" Everlue asks. "That's why I won't let you have this book!" I say, hiding the book behind me. "You're not fit to have it, anyway! Open, Gate of the Golden Crab! Cancer!" "All right! Crab! I bet he adds 'Kani' to the end of his sentences." Happy exclaims. Mika smacks him on the head. "Lucy. What hairstyle will it be today… ebi?" Cancer asks. "Take a hint, will ya? This is a fight! Beat up that mustached old man!" I tell Cancer, pointing at Everlue. "'Ebi'?! Okay, he can go home now…" Happy says. Mika smacks him again. "How about you go home?!" I tell Happy.

Everlue is shaking, in anger it would seem. He whips out a key as well. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" He shouts. "Huh?!" I exclaim in surprise. "That's the same magic you use!" Happy shouts. The head maid from earlier pops up. "You called, Master?" She says. "Virgo! Get that book!" Everlue orders, pointing at Daybreak in my hands. Then Natsu and (name) show up on Virgo, surprising all of us. "Natsu! (name)!" Happy, Mika, and I shout.

"Why are you with Virgo?!" Everlue asks. "How did you…?!" I ask. "What are you saying? She started to leave, so I followed her and (name) grabbed my hand, and then suddenly… I don't know what happened!" Natsu explains. "What do you mean 'followed'?! You grabbed her shirt!" (name) yells at Natsu. "We passed through a very weird place before ending up here." "Are you saying two humans passed through the celestial spirit world?! That's insane!" I exclaim. "Lucy! What should we do?" (name) asks, snapping my attention back to the problem at hand. "Get him out of the way!" I say, pointing at Everlue. "Virgo! Mop these pests up!" Everlue orders.

-First Person POV-

Natsu and I jump off the maid who proceeds to try to smash us with her huge fist. "This'll blow you away!" Natsu says. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Lucy wraps up Everlue with her whip as Virgo is blown away by Natsu's attack. "The best you'll ever be…" Lucy says as she whips Everlue over to a crab guy who attacks him with scissors. "…is a small side character!" "Is that haircut to your liking, ebi?" The crab guy asks as Everlue lands on the ground with no hair. "Nice one, crab!" I say. "Wait, ebi?" Natsu says.

The structure starts to rumble and I notice all the holes now. The mansion sinks after we get out. Lucy stares at the building with a shocked face. "You really went all out, Lucy!" I say. "You're a Fairy Tail wizard for sure!" Natsu adds. "Aye!" Happy chirps. "But we ended up destroying more stuff…" Mika says. "Th-This is my fault?" Lucy stammers. We start walking back to the house where we met the clients to report. "This book has such a terrible structure and style that I had a hard time believing Kemu Zaleon wrote it." Lucy says. "So?" We ask. "That's what made me suspect there was a secret to it." She tells us.

We enter the house. Lucy hands the book to Kaby. "What is the meaning of this? I asked you to destroy this book." He says. "It would be easy to destroy. Even you could do it, Kaby-san." I say. "Then I will incinerate it. I don't even want to lay eyes on this book!" Kaby says, his whole body shaking. "I figured out why you can't allow this book to exist." Lucy says. Kaby looks up at her.

"You're Kemu Zaleon's son, aren't you?" Lucy says. "How did you know?!" Kaby asks. "Have you read this book?" She asks in return. "No." He replies. "But there's no need to. My father called it garbage." "So you're just gonna burn it?!" Natsu asks. "That's right." Our client replies. Natsu grabs Kaby's shirt. "You're gonna burn it just because it's boring?! Don't you think that's going too far?! Your dad wrote that book!" Natsu shouts. I pull Natsu off of Kaby. "Natsu! It's to preserve his father's pride!" Lucy yells. Natsu begins to relax in my arms. "I'm sorry, Kaby-san. Natsu and I tend to be a little touchy on the subject of mementoes of parents." I say. "I accept your apology."

"But yes… My father was ashamed that he had written Daybreak. 31 years ago… My father finally came home. I yelled at him for not contacting me for three years. He said he was through writing and he chopped off his hand." Kaby explains. "I took him to the hospital. I told him I had said that he would regret writing that book. He said the money was good and I called him pathetic. He smiled as he said 'I made it the most pathetic garbage possible…' I yelled at him some more and then I left. My father died soon after. Even afterward, I had continued to hate him. However, as the years passed, my hatred began to change into regret. But I have no way to apologize to him in person now. So, I decided to at least make amends by preserving his honor and destroy this garbage of a book that was his final work."

Kaby lights a match. "Now my father can…" "You're wrong." Lucy says, causing Kaby to stop. The match blows out, though there's no wind. "It's begun!" Lucy whispers as the book begins to glow. "What is this?!" Kaby yells. "Kemu Zaleon… No, his real name was Zekua Melon. He placed a spell on this book." Lucy says. The book is now floating on its own. "A spell?" Kaby asks. Daybreak's title rearranges itself and Kaby reads the new title out loud. "'Dear Kaby.'" "Yes, he left you a message. He used a spell that rearranges letters. The entire book is rearranged!" Lucy says. Glowing letters flow out from the book. Natsu and I gasp in awe. Kaby has a shocked face while his wife has an amazed expression. "It's so pretty." Mika whispers, sitting on my shoulder. "The reason he gave up writing might have been because he not only wrote his worst book ever, but because he also wrote his greatest book ever! A great book that was actually a letter to you!" Lucy explains as letters continue to flow through the air and back into the book. Tears now sit in the corners of Kaby's eyes as the book settles down into his hands. "That's the book Kemu Zaleon actually wanted to leave behind!"

Kaby is now on his knees hugging the book. "Dad… Thank you. I can't burn this book now." He murmurs. "I guess we don't need our reward either, then!" Natsu says. "Yep!" I agree. "Aye!" Happy adds. Lucy turns to us. "What?!" She exclaims. "Our job was to destroy the book. We didn't accomplish that." Natsu explains. "N-no, I wouldn't feel right…" Kaby protests. "Y-yeah! Let's accept his reward, since he's offering and all!" Lucy stammers. "How greedy. You were saying such nice things, too. You canceled it all out." Happy says. "That was different!" Lucy growls. "We don't need what we don't need." Mika says as Natsu and I head for the door. "We do need it! I want it!" Lucy exclaims as she runs over to us. "Let's go home." Natsu says. "You should hurry back to your own home too, Kaby-san." I say over my shoulder.

Author's notes

Wind-reading glasses: A magical item that allows one to read books at tremendous speeds.

"Kani" is "crab" in Japanese while "Ebi" is "shrimp".


	8. The Return Of Erza

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 7: The Return of Erza

-First Person POV-

Natsu, Lucy, Mika, Happy, and I leave Shirotsume Town where we had attempted a job to destroy a book by Zekua Melon, our client's father. Night falls as we walk home. "Unbelievable! Who turns down two million like that?" Lucy exclaims. "Accepting money without accomplishing a job would tarnish Fairy Tail's reputation." I tell her. "Yep." Mika says. "What's the big deal? Everything worked out in the end! Why do we have to walk home, anyway?!" Lucy grumbles. "Do you really want a repeat of what happened when we arrived?" Mika asks. "I can't believe they weren't rich people after all… He even said they rented the house just for show… They didn't have to do that. We would've taken the job anyway." Lucy mutters loudly. "Are you sure?" Happy asks. "We would have!" Lucy exclaims. "Maybe." Happy says.

We make camp on a cliff above a river. We catch some fish and roast them. "What tipped you off about his house anyway?" Lucy asks me. "Duh. They smelled different than the house. Anyone could tell that." Natsu answers. "Aye." Happy says. "Natsu, you have to remember we have a better sense of smell than other people." I say. "And we're animals, Happy. Lucy's not." Mika adds. "Still, I kind of look up to novelists!" Lucy says, changing the subject. "I knew it. That thing Lucy hid earlier when we were at her house… It's a novel she's writing herself." Natsu says. "No wonder she knows so much about books!" Happy says. "P-please don't tell anyone about it!" Lucy says, a blush on her face. "Why not?" Mika asks. "I-I'm still a terrible writer! I'd be embarrassed of anyone read it!" Lucy says, hiding her face in her hands. "No one would ever want to." Natsu says. I smack him. "That's not going to make her feel any better!" I say.

The next day, we're walking through a swamp. Correction, Natsu and I are walking in the swamp. Lucy is inside Horologium, Happy is on Natsu's head, and Mika sits on my shoulder. "'Hold on. Are you sure this is the right way?' She asks." Horologium says. Natsu mocks Horologium in his reply. "'Happy says to go this way, so we go this way,' I say." "How rude! I am a cat, you know! Cats have a great sense of smell!" Happy says. "That's dogs that have a great sense of smell." Mika says. "What does smell have to do with path finding anyway?" I ask.

We're now in a forest and Lucy is still inside Horologium. "Why can't you just walk on your own?" Natsu asks. "'I'm tired,' she says." Natsu and I groan in annoyance. Suddenly, the bushes start rustling. "Who's there?!" Natsu shouts as he tosses off his backpack and dives into the bushes. "Natsu!" I yell as a fight starts in the bushes. "'You're too quick to fight!' she says." Horologium relays. Happy cheers on Natsu. Then Natsu jumps out of the bushes and with him is Gray, another member of our guild.

"Gray, you're in only your underwear." I say. "I was looking for a bathroom." Gray explains. "Why did you strip down before you found it?! Why would there be a bathroom in the middle of the forest anyway?!" Natsu asks. "You should butt out when people are trying to use the bathroom." Gray says as they butt heads. I roll my eyes and hit the two of them with a Roar, drenching them. "What's was that for, (name)?" Natsu complains. "Yeah, what for?" Gray asks. "Because you two were acting like children and fighting over something silly!" I say menacingly. Natsu and Gray immediately become meek and apologize profusely.

We walk to a cliff above a river and take a break. "Oh, you're on your way back from a job?" Lucy says. "Cutting through this forest is the quickest way back to Magnolia." Gray says, clothes now back on his body. "See! See!" Happy says smugly. "You bragged about your nose, but you couldn't even smell Gray out here." Lucy says to Happy. "There are some odors I don't want to smell." Happy responds. "What's that mean?!" Gray growls.

"You're annoying. Just hurry on home." Natsu tells Gray. He stands and says, "I was planning to. We're in big trouble if we don't hurry back." "What do you mean?" Lucy asks. "Erza's going to be back soon." Gray answers. Natsu's expression turns to one of fear. "You mean THE Erza?!" Lucy asks. "They say she's the toughest wizard in Fairy Tail." Mika says. "Wow! I want to meet her!" Lucy exclaims. "Oh, but I've never seen any photos of Erza in the magazines… What's she like?" "Scary." Gray and Natsu reply in unison. "A wild animal?" Gray suggests. "A beast?" Natsu says. "More like a full-fledged monster!" Happy says.

"She's not that big." Happy says after Lucy asks if she's taller than a town. "No, she's surprisingly big." Natsu says. "In terms of scariness, Lucy's image of her isn't far off the mark. No, she might be even bigger!" Gray says. Natsu suggests that Erza is big enough to kick a mountain. "No, I'd say she could demolish three mountains with one kick!" Gray says. "Three is an exaggeration. I'd say more like two." Happy chimes in. "A woman who can destroy two mountains with a single kick?" Lucy says doubtfully. "Erza is an extremely strong wizard. But she's only a little taller than Natsu and me. She's one of the few people that actually scare Natsu and Gray. She can get them to behave without using her magic. I can't wait for you to see how they behave when she's around." I tell Lucy.

"Anyway, we gotta hurry back." Gray says. "Let's go!" Natsu exclaims. But then we're blasted by something and we're surrounded with sand. Natsu is upside down in it. "A wizard?!" Gray exclaims. "Happy!" Natsu yells, sand pouring out of his mouth. "Mika!" I shout. They're tied to a stake over a fire and there are several people around them. "Haven't had protein in a while!" One of them says while drooling. "I'm sick of eating nuts!" The man's twin says. The others remark that Happy and Mika look tasty. "Sorry. I know you're scared, but you'll be in our stomachs soon enough." A small green-skinned pointy-eared man tells Happy who is shaking. "No, I'm not shaking because I'm scared… I need to go to the bathroom. I don't think I can hold it in. It'll probably make me taste weird, too…" Happy says.

A chicken-man prepares a magic flame to cook Happy and Mika. "Hold it right there!" Natsu shouts, drawing the group's attention to the four of us. "Happy! Mika!" Lucy yells. "Thank goodness I didn't end up tasting weird!" Happy cries. "Those are our friends you have there." I say as Natsu and I crack our hands. "We can't let you eat them just 'cause you're hungry!" Natsu adds. "You guys are wizards. What guild are you from?" Gray asks. "None of your business! Get 'em!" The green-skinned short one, the apparent leader, says. "Let's do it, Gray, (name)!" Natsu says. "Don't tell me what to do." Gray says.

We dodge the wizards who come at us. The leader traps Natsu in what he calls a sand bomb. "Natsu!" Lucy yells. "Don't worry about him!" Gray says. "He'll be okay. You go get Happy and Mika, Lucy." I add. Gray and I proceed to fight with our attackers. Gray takes out the twins without using his magic. The chicken-man tries to attack Lucy while she unties Happy and Mika. I kick the overgrown chicken in the face, allowing Mika, Happy, and Lucy to get away.

"Next." Gray calls. A droopy-eyed wizard wielding a floating ball approaches Gray. "OOOOHHH… You will see the person you wanted to see. I see trouble with water and women in your future." He says. "Just a fortuneteller?!" Gray shouts. He then elbows the fortuneteller in the face, saying that he was obnoxious. "He's not even using magic… Incredible!" Lucy says. "Gray! Clothes!" I call. Natsu explodes out of the Sand Bomb. "Why, you… I'll teach you to fill someone's mouth with sand!" Natsu says as he lands. "I'll help! He tried to hurt Mika, after all." I say. Natsu nods. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" "Claw of the Water Dragon!"

We tie the group to a tree afterwards. "Don't get so serious against small fries." Gray says. "Want me to burn that mouth of yours?!" Natsu says. "Gray, clothes. And settle down, you two." I say as I walk over to Lucy and the group of wizards. "Lulla…" The leader mutters. "Huh? What's Lulla?" Lucy asks. "Lulla…by… is…" "Lullaby?" I say. "Watch out!" Happy shouts. A shadow suddenly comes, knocks us off our feet, and then pulls the tree into the ground. "What was that?!" Lucy exclaims. "Who's there?" Natsu and I yell. "I already can't sense them anymore. Whoever it is, they're fast." Gray says. We quickly resume our journey back to the guild after that.

-Narrator's POV-

Meanwhile, a red-haired armored woman travels towards Magnolia, carrying a horn two times her size.

-First Person POV-

The day after we return, it's another normal day at Fairy Tail. Wakaba flirts with Mira, who promptly changes her face to look like Wakaba's wife. As usual, Wakaba freaks out and Cana complains that she just wants to drink in peace. Natsu has his head on the table. "We should go on a job." He says. "Yeah, we're running low on food money." I say. Lucy remembers that her rent is due soon. Lucy and I walk over to the job board and look at the requests. Lucy reads off some of the job descriptions and remarks that are many different kinds of jobs. "Just let me know if you see a job you like. The master's at a conference right now, you see." Mira says.

"The master is at a conference?" Lucy asks. "All the guild masters in the region get together every so often and report about things." Mirajane says. "It's not the same as the council, but…" She asks Reedus for a light pen. Mira explains more as she draws a diagram for Lucy and me. "The council is at the very top of the magical world. It consists of ten members and has connections with the government. Its purpose is to uphold all the rules in the magical world. Wizards who commit crimes can also be tried here." She explains about guild masters' leagues and guild leagues as well.

"I had no idea that guilds were interconnected like that…" Lucy says. "Yes, it's important that guilds cooperate." Mira says. "If a guild doesn't focus on cooperation…" "The guys in black will come!" Natsu finishes as he suddenly pops up behind Lucy, scaring her. "You're such a scaredy-cat!" Natsu says, laughing. "Don't scare me like that!" Lucy complains. "There really are guys in black though. The dark guilds… They're guilds that don't belong to any league. They're malicious people and are often involved in crimes." Mira says. "Really?" Lucy asks.

"Just choose a job, will you?" Natsu says. "And what gives you the right to say that to me?" Lucy asks angrily. "We take turns choosing jobs. Natsu picked the job last time, so it's your turn." I say, calming Lucy down. "I'm sorry about last time. I hope you still want to be a part of our team. You're really nice, Lucy." "If you don't want to stay on their team, I'm sure you'll get plenty offers from others." Gray says. "Gray, clothes." Cana says, making him freak out. "Shut it. You're annoying." Natsu tells Gray. The two start calling each other names.

Loke asks Lucy to form a team of love with him. "You really are beautiful. Even with my sunglasses on, your beauty is dazzling. I'm sure I would go blind if I saw you with my naked eyes." I am about to intervene when Lucy speaks. "Go blind. Fine by me." Loke must've noticed Lucy's keys because he immediately backs away from her. "Y-you're a celestial wizard?!" He stutters. Lucy looks confused. "She has Taurus and a crab as well as others." Mika says. "What a cruel twist of fate! I'm sorry! We can never be together!" Loke exclaims as he runs off. I walk over to Lucy. "What's his deal?" Lucy asks. "He has an issue with celestial wizards for some reason. He won't explain why." I tell her.

Suddenly, Natsu crashes into Lucy and me. "Will you two knock it off!" I shout. "He picked a fight with me. I can't turn down his offer." Gray says. "I told you. Your clothes." Cana says. "You're the one who started it, droopy eyes!" Natsu growls. "When exactly did I start it, slanty eyes?!" Gray asks. They resume the name-calling. "They're always like this." Mika tells Lucy. Everyone starts laughing at Natsu's and Gray's antics. The doors are slammed open by Loke. "This is bad!" He yells, drawing everyone's attention to him. "It's Erza… She's back!" Everyone but Mira, Lucy, and I start freaking out.

"Erza? The person we talked about the other day?" Lucy asks. "You could say she's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail now." Mira says. "Even stronger than (name)?!" "Yep." I reply plainly, nodding. We can hear loud footsteps now. "It's Erza." Laki, a purple-haired female wizard, says. "Those are Erza's footsteps…" Wakaba adds. "Erza's come back…" Macao mutters, staring into his cup. "Given this reaction, Erza must be one powerful wizard!" Lucy says. "Yep." I respond. "I wonder what she brought back this time."

Erza walks in with a huge horn that's twice her size. She sets the horn on the floor. "I'm back. Is the master here?" Lucy mutters in awe that Erza is very pretty. "Welcome back, Erza-nee!" I call. "Master's at a conference." Mira tells Erza. "I see." Erza responds. "What is that humongous thing, Erza-san?" Someone asks. "The horn of a monster I subdued. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." Erza answers bluntly. "Is it a problem?" "No, not in the least!" The man responds quickly. Cana makes Macao nervous by saying Erza probably heard about Mount Hakobe. Macao mutters that he's a goner. "She's not at all what I expected." Lucy whispers to me. "She never is." I tell her.

Erza asks everyone to listen up. Everyone stiffens. "On the road, I heard that Fairy Tail has been causing yet more trouble. The master may not care, but I do!" Erza says. "Cana! How dare you drink dressed like that!" She exclaims, startling Cana and making her choke on her booze. Ezra calls out some more people. "Honestly, you cause so much trouble. But I'll be kind and say nothing for today." Ezra says, her hand on her forehead. "She's already said a lot, though…" Lucy whispers but then she comments that Erza seems to be an actually mature person.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asks. "Aye!" Happy chimes. Natsu and Gray are hugging each other now. "H-hi, Erza. We're good buddies as usual!" Gray says nervously. "Aye!" Natsu says. "Natsu turned into Happy!" Lucy exclaims. "They've had their usual fights now and then, Erza-nee." I say. "I see. It's natural for good friends to fight sometimes, too. That said, I like seeing you get along like that." She says. "We're not exactly 'good friends'." Gray says. "Aye!" Natsu adds. "I've never seen Natsu like this before!" Lucy says, slightly weirded out. "A long time ago, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and got really beat up." I tell her. "Natsu did?!" I nod. "She found Gray walking around naked and beat him up." Macao says. "She beat Loke up too for trying to hit on her. You reap what you sow." Cana tells Lucy. "I would've expected as much from him." Lucy mutters.

"Natsu. Gray. (name). I have a favor to ask." Erza says. "Huh?" The three of us say. "I heard about something bad while on my last job. Normally, I would consult the master about something like this first, but I believe this is a matter of the utmost urgency." She tells us. "I want your help. Will you come with me?" "Erza's asking for help?" I hear someone gasp. "Of course, Erza-nee. I'm sure the boys will help as well." I say. I knock Gray and Natsu on the head because they're glaring at each other again. "We leave tomorrow. Make sure you're ready." Erza tells us.

Author's notes

A light pen is a magical item that can write in the air.


	9. Erza's Request

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 8: Erza's Request

-First Person POV-

We head to Magnolia Station the next day. Erza hasn't arrived yet, so Natsu and Gray are complaining to each other about being on a team together. Everyone in the station is staring at Natsu and Gray because they are butting heads and being loud. Lucy and I are sitting on a bench with Happy, Mika, and Plue. "I don't know them." Lucy mutters repeatedly. "Why are you here, Lucy?" Happy asks while munching on a fish. She explains that Mira asked her to help me stop Natsu and Gray's fights when Erza's not around.

"I guess we should stop them." I say as I stand up from the bench. But then Erza finally arrives. "Erza-nee!" I say. "I'm sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" She asks. Natsu and Gray immediately switch their behavior. Lucy is shocked by the amount of stuff Erza has with her. "Don't say anything about her luggage." I whisper to Lucy. "Let's be good buddies today as usual!" Natsu tells Gray as he hugs him. "Aye, sir!" Gray says. "Not again! It's Happy #2!" Lucy exclaims. "Yes. It's important to be on good terms." Erza tells Gray and Natsu.

Erza notices Lucy now. The boys resume glaring at each other but stop whenever Erza glances back at them. "So, who are you? Didn't I see you at Fairy Tail yesterday?" Erza asks. "I-I'm Lucy! I just joined! It's nice to meet you." "I'm Erza. It's a pleasure." "She's a part of our team." I tell Erza. "So you're Lucy. The one who defeated a mercenary gorilla with just your little finger?" Erza says. Lucy is shocked. "Actually, Natsu and I fought with mercenaries. And there were no gorilla involved. However, Lucy is a very good wizard." I tell Erza. Lucy gives me a small smile of relief. "Oh. Well, it'll be wonderful to have you on board. Thanks for your help." Erza says.

"Erza. I'll come along but on one condition." Natsu says. "What is it? Tell me." "Fight me once we get back!" He declares. "Hey! Don't get hasty! Do you want to die?!" Gray says as he places a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Things are different from last time. I can beat you now!" Natsu says as he shakes off Gray's hand. Erza is silent for a moment. "It's true that you've improved. I feel somewhat at a disadvantage, but all right. I accept." Erza says. "All right! Now I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaims. We get on the train after that.

As soon as the train starts moving, our motion sickness kicks in. "Geez, you're pathetic. This, immediately after picking a fight?" Gray says to Natsu. "It's gotta be tough dealing with this every time…" Lucy says. I manage a nod. "Oh, all right. Come sit next to me, you two." Erza says. "Aye…" Natsu croaks out. "I'll be… alright, but… thank you, Erza-nee." I say, not wanting her "help". Lucy moves next to me and Natsu takes her place. "Do you mind… if I lay… on your lap, Lucy?" I ask. "Go ahead." Lucy says with a smile. She plays with my hair. "Just relax." Erza tells Natsu. "Aye." He croaks. She then punches Natsu in the stomach, knocking him out cold. "There. That should be better." Lucy stares in mild shock. "Happy, make… sure you grab him… when we arrive." I tell Natsu's partner. "Aye!" Happy responds.

"Erza. Isn't it about time you fill us in? What exactly are we doing?" Gray asks. "Right. We're going up against the Eisenwald dark guild. They plan to use a magic called Lullaby for something big." Erza explains. "Lullaby?!" We all exclaim. "That thing from before?" Lucy adds. She and Gray explain to Erza our encounter with the wizards on the way home. "I see. So, you're encountered Eisenwald as well." Erza says. "Probably. They did mention something about Lullaby." Gray responds.

"It sounds like they were guild dropouts. The plan must've been too much for them, so they ran off." Erza says. "And that… plan has something… to do with Lullaby?" I ask. "It's only a guess, but the shadow that buried them was probably Eisenwald's main squad. They must not have wanted the plan to get out." She replies. "What kind of plan are we talking about?" Lucy asks. "Allow me to explain everything in order." Erza says. "It happened the other day, on my way home after that job. I stopped by a pub in Onibas where wizards gather." She tells us about the conversation she had overheard.

"Lullaby… Like a nursery rhyme, right?" Lucy asks. "Yes. The fact it's sealed away likely means it's very powerful magic." Erza answers. "And they were members of Eisenwald too?" Gray asks. "Yes. Like a fool, though, I didn't recognize the name 'Erigor' at the time." Ezra says. "He's the ace of the Eisenwald dark guild. He only accepts assassination-related jobs, for which he earned the nickname 'Erigor the Reaper'." "Assassination?!" Lucy gasps. "The council outlawed assassination requests, but Eisenwald decided that money is more important. As a result, it was kicked out of the wizard guild league six years ago. However, they disobeyed orders and remain active to this day." Erza continues. "I think maybe I'll go home..." Lucy whimpers.

Erza slams her fist down, unfortunately onto Natsu's head. "I was careless! If only I had recognized Erigor's name then, I could've pulverized them and had them confess their scheme!" She growls. "I see. So Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby… and you want to stop them because it's obviously something bad?" Gray says. "Yes," Erza responds, "I don't believe I can take on an entire guild by myself. That's why I asked for your help. We're going to storm the Eisenwald guild!" "Sounds interesting." Gray says. "Aye!" Happy chirps. "Sounds like… it should… be good exercise." I say. "I shouldn't have come…" Lucy whimpers.

Lucy gets some boxed lunches when we stop. We're eating them on the train. "If it's not rude to ask, what kind of magic do you use, Erza?" Lucy asks. "It's not rude." Erza says. "Erza-nee has… very pretty… and cool magic." I say. "Personally, I think Gray's magic is prettier." Erza tells Lucy. "Really?" He asks. He proceeds to use his Ice-Make magic and makes Fairy Tail's symbol. Lucy claps when Gray is finished. "Ice magic." He says. "Oh! Is that why you two never get along? Because Natsu uses fire and you use ice?" Lucy asks. "Partially." I answer. "Oh, I never thought of that." Ezra says. "Does it really matter?" Gray asks.

We finally arrive at Onibas Station. "Are the Eisenwald guys still in this town?" Gray asks. "I don't know. That's what we're about to find out." Erza answers. "That's going to be a wild goose chase…" Lucy says. "Um, where's Natsu?" Happy asks. The Fire Dragon Slayer is not with us. "Happy, you were supposed to grab him!" I exclaim as I look around frantically. I notice Natsu hanging out the train window. The train pulls out. "There it goes." Happy says nonchalantly. "Mika, let's go!" I yell as I run to the end of the platform. We fly off to chase after the train.

-Lucy's POV-

(name) flies off with Mika to catch the train. "I was so absorbed in our conversation that I forgot. I can't believe myself! He's terrible at riding vehicles, too! This is my fault." Erza says. "Could you please hit me?!" She bends her head towards me. "Now, now… (name) and Mika went after the train. I'm sure they'll take care of Natsu." I say to calm her down. But then I remember (name) gets motion sickness as well. _Hopefully, they'll be okay._

-First Person POV-

Mika and I catch up with the train and we board it. Then my motion sickness kicks in. "I should… have thought… this through." I say as I hold my mouth. I stumble to where Natsu is. "(name)... Mika… You came back…" Natsu groans. I plop down next to him and lean on his shoulder. A man comes over to us. "What's this? Fairy Tail? You're wizards in a legitimate guild? I'm jealous!" He says as he looks at our guild marks. "Huh?" Natsu mutters as he lifts his head. The man puts his foot on Natsu's face. "Don't act big just 'cause you're in an official guild, Mister Fairy. Do you know what we call you guys? We call you flies!" The man says, his voice filled with contempt.

"Get your… foot off… Natsu!" I growl. The man grabs my chin. "You're a pretty thing. Maybe I'll take you with me." He says as he looks me over. I glare him. I lift a hand to punch the man but he grabs my hands, preventing me from doing anything. Natsu prepares an Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon and swings, causing the man to jump away. "Keep your hands off (name)!" Natsu growls. Then as the train lurches, his flames disappear. "Huh? You call that magic?" The man taunts. "Real magic…" The man's shadow lengthens and then punches Natsu. "Natsu!" I exclaim as he falls to the floor. "…is used like this." The man finishes. "That magic…" I say. The train suddenly brakes, causing us all to lose our balance. A creepy-looking flute falls from the man's pocket.

-Lucy's POV-

Erza had found a lever that stops the trains and pulled it. "Please don't do that! Don't pull the emergency lever without permission!" A station worker exclaims. "It's for our comrades. Please understand." Erza says. "You're absurd." The worker says. "Please take our luggage to the hotel." Erza say. "Why me?!" The station worker asks. "I guess everyone in Fairy Tail is like this after all…" I mutter. "Not me." Gray says. I look at him. "Where are your clothes?!" I exclaim.

-First Person POV-

"I-It stopped." Natsu says. He notices the creepy-looking flute. "Huh? What's that?" "You've seen it!" The man growls. "Shut up! Now it's payback time!" Natsu says. He jumps at the man, an Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon ready. "Guard Shadow!" The man's shadow forms a wall in front of him. Their magic collide and cause an explosion, wrecking the train car. "Fly punch!" Natsu says. Then there's an announcement. "Our emergency stop was due to a false alarm. We will depart again shortly." "Shoot." I say. "Let's get out of here, (name)!" Natsu says as he scrambles to grab his pack. "Wait, you! You'll pay for messing with the Eisenwald guild!" The man says as he gets up. "You're with Eisenwald?!" I exclaim. "I'll teach you to mock Fairy Tail! Let's take this outside!" Natsu says. Unfortunately, the train starts to move again, causing Natsu's and my motion sickness to start again.

-Erza's POV-

We rent a Magic-mobile to catch up to the train. Gray holds onto the roof while Lucy rides inside and I drive. "Natsu! (name)!" Lucy yells. Natsu and (name) come flying out of a window. Mika flies out as well, though much more elegantly and controlled. Natsu knocks Gray off the roof and (name) manages to grab the roof. I stop the Magic-mobile. "Natsu! (name)! You all right?!" I ask. "Aye…" Natsu croaks out. "Somehow." (name) says as she hops off the roof.

-First Person POV-

"That hurt, you idiot!" Gray tells Natsu. "Shut up! How dare you leave me behind! I'm happy that (name) actually came for me." Natsu yells. "My apologies. But you don't appear to be hurt. I'm glad." Erza says as she pulls Natsu in for a hug. His head hits Erza's armor. "That's hard!" Natsu exclaims as he hops away and grabs his head. "Urgh! I'm not all right! Some weirdo attacked me on the train! He grabbed (name) as well." Erza looks at me. "He mocked Fairy Tail. Then he grabbed my chin and looked me over in a disgusting way… like he was estimating my value." I say as I shudder. Natsu hugs me, making me feel instantly safer. _He smells so good, like a camp fire._

"Weirdo?" Lucy asks. "The one who buried the guys who tried to eat Happy and Mika." I answer. "Said he was with Eisenwald…" Natsu adds as he releases his hug and steps away. Erza suddenly slaps Natsu. "We're trying to go after Eisenwald! Why did you let him go?!" She yells. "This is the first I've heard of this…" Natsu says as he holds his cheek. "I explained it earlier! Listen when people talk!" Erza says. "Erza-nee… Natsu couldn't listen because you knocked him out. He was out during your briefing. I couldn't tell him when I got back to the train because of my motion sickness." I tell her angrily with my hands on my hips. "Oh! I apologize then." Erza says to Natsu. "He was on that train, you say? We're going after it!" She gets in the driver's seat again.

"What was he like?" Gray asks. "He wasn't very distinctive actually. He has black hair and wears a white shirt, that's as much as I remember." I tell Gray. "Oh, yeah. He did have some kind of skull flute. The skull had three eyes." Natsu says. "A three-eyed skull?" Lucy gasps. "That's creepy." Gray says. "Agreed." Mika says. "What's the matter, Lucy?" Happy asks. "I know about that flute… Lullaby… A cursed song! It's death magic!" Lucy tells us. "What?" Erza says as she finishes backing up the Magic-mobile. "A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Gray asks. "I've only read about them in books, but there are some deadly, forbidden spells out there, right?" Lucy says. "Yes. Cursed black magic that kills whomever it's used on." Erza responds. "Well, Lullaby is even worse than that!" Lucy says.

-Narrator's POV-

Meanwhile at Kunugi Station, Eisenwald has stopped the train and made everyone get off. Erigor kills a station worker. "This train belongs to Eisenwald now." He declares. "Dump everything. Including the luggage and the conductor. Defy us and you die." Erigor orders. The man who attacked Natsu and (name) climbs off the train and calls to Erigor. "Kageyama… I heard you were returning aboard this train." Erigor says. "This wreckage, though… Did something happen?" "I can explain later. First, have a look at this. I managed to break the seal." Kageyama says as he pulls out the three-eyed skull flute. "This is the forbidden Lullaby?" Erigor asks as he looks it over. "This flute was originally nothing but a simple death-cursing tool. But the great black wizard Zeref developed it further into a demon flute. The terrifying mass-death curse kills all who hear the sound of the flute. Lullaby!" The Eisenwald wizards board the train. "Let's begin! Let the operation commence!" Erigor says.

-Erza's POV-

We set off to catch the train. Gray is on the roof. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Mika, and (name) are inside. I push the Magic-mobile as fast as it can go. "Slow down, Erza! Powering this thing takes a lot of magic energy! Even for you, Erza!" Gray yells at me. "This is no time for complacency! There's no telling what Erigor might do if he gets his hands on this death curse magic!" I yell back. _Curse them. What is their aim?!_

(a.n.)

A Magic-mobile is a fast vehicle, but runs on its driver's magic energy.


	10. Eisenwald

I don't any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 9: Eisenwald

-First Person POV-

We stop at Kunugi Station. There, we overhear citizens complaining to the Royal Army that some guys with scythes, the dark guild that has been hanging around the area, took over the train. "I can understand carriages and boats, but taking over a train?" Lucy says. "Aye! It wouldn't be very helpful, since they can only follow the tracks." Happy says. "But they are fast." Erza counters. "Sounds like the Eisenwald guys have to rush for some reason." Gray says. "Gray, you stripped again." I tell him. Gray hastily gathers his clothes and puts them on again. "Anyway, the army's already taking action, so it's only a matter of time until they're caught." Lucy says. "Let's hope so anyway." Erza says before setting off once again.

We are now in a city. "Erza! Not so fast! You're overloading the SE plug!" Gray yells. "Scores of people will die if the Lullaby flute is played! Just hearing the sound of it is fatal!" Erza shouts back. "What if you run out of magic power just when we really need it?!" He shouts. "If that happens, I'll use a stick or something to fight. Besides, you, _, and Natsu are with us, too." Erza tells Gray. "I think I'm supposed to tell you something, Lucy." Happy says. "You are? What is it?" She asks. "I forget. All I remember is that it had something to do with you." Happy answers. While Happy is trying to remember, Natsu tries to get out through the window but Lucy manages to haul him back inside.

"What's that?" Erza says. I look out the window to see smoke rising from Oshibana Station. We arrive at the station. Erza grabs the shoulder of the train station worker trying to get people to leave the premises. "Tell me! What's the situation inside?!" She says. "Huh?! Who are you?" The worker asks. Erza head-butts the worker and moves onto the next. When they don't answer, she head-butts them as well. Lucy and I have Natsu hanging on our shoulders. "I guess she has no use for people who can't answer immediately…" Lucy says. "It's one of her flaws." I say. "Finally starting to understand what she's like?" Gray asks Lucy. We look at him. "Why aren't you wearing clothes?!" Lucy asks.

Erza comes over to us. "Eisenwald's inside. Let's go." She tells us. "Okay." We all say. We enter the station. "Apparently, a small army unit broke in earlier but has yet to return." Erza informs us as we run through the station. "They're probably locked in combat with Eisenwald." As we get closer to the platform, we see knocked-out soldiers. Lucy gasps at the sight of them. "They've been wiped out!" Happy states. "We're up against an entire guild. They're all wizards, in other words." Erza says. "A small army unit never stood a chance." I comment.

We come to the train platform now. "So you did come, you Fairy Tail flies." A man sitting on the train says. "Th-there are so many!" Lucy whimpers when she sees the guild. "You. Are you Erigor?!" Erza asks the man sitting on the train. He simply laughs. Erigor wears pants, a black scarf, and gloves. On his bare chest and his upper arms, there are blue tattoos. He wields a huge scythe. "Natsu! You need to get up now." Lucy says as she and I shake him. "It's no use. He rode a train, a Magic-mobile, and then you two. It's a triple motion sickness combo!" Happy tells us. "They're not vehicles, Happy!" Mika says. "Damn flies! Because of you, Erigor got mad at me!" The man who had attacked Natsu and me on the train growls. "That voice!" I hear Natsu gasp. "What is your aim?! What are you planning to do with the Lullaby?!" Erza asks. "You mean you don't know? What do train stations have?" Erigor asks as he jumps from the train and floats in the air. "He's flying!" Lucy squeaks. "It's wind magic!" Mika says.

Erigor lands on a speaker pole. "You plan to broadcast it?!" Erza exclaims. Erigor laughs. "Thousands of nosy onlookers have gathered around this station. No, if I raise the volume, the melody of death might just echo throughout the entire city…" He says. "You're going to make innocent people hear the Lullaby being played?!" Erza asks as she glares at Erigor. "This is a cleansing." Erigor says. "A cleansing of fools who preserve their livelihoods by flaunting their rights, ignorant of those who've had their rights stolen away. It is a sin to live oblivious to this unfair world. Therefore… the reaper has come to dish out punishment." "That won't give you your rights back!" Lucy yells. "Besides, you were kicked out of the wizard league because you kept doing horrible things!" I add. "At this point, we don't want rights. We want power! With power, we can wash away the entire past and control the future." Erigor says. "You're insane!" Lucy shouts.

"So sorry, flies. You're going to the afterlife without getting to witness the age of darkness!" The man from the train says. Shadow fists come at Lucy and me. Before we can react, Natsu takes out the magic with his Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon. "You!" The man growls. "I knew I recognized that voice! Oh, look at all these people!" Natsu says. "They're enemies. All of them." Lucy tells him. "Sounds interesting!" Natsu says as he pounds his fists together. "You're facing the strongest team in Fairy Tail! You better prepare yourselves!" Lucy says. "I leave the rest to you. Teach them the true terror of a dark guild." Erigor says as he floats off. "Natsu. Gray. _. You three go after him. If the three of you work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can beat you." Erza tells us. Natsu and Gray glare at each other. "Are you listening?!" Erza yells. "Aye, Sir!" Natsu and Gray say. The three of us run off to find Erigor.

-Lucy's POV-

After Natsu, Gray, and _ run off, two of the Eisenwald wizards go after them. One uses black ribbons to hop up to the second floor while the other disappears into shadows. "We'll hurry after them too when we're done here!" Erza says. "Two girls against this many?!" I ask. Some of the Eisenwald wizards start talking. "What are you two girls gonna do for us?" "We'll pluck out your wings, you lousy flies." "Depraved scum!" Erza says as she summons a sword. "A sword appeared. A magic sword!" I gasp. "Try insulting Fairy Tail again! You won't live to see tomorrow!" She growls. "That ain't nothin' special! We got tons of magic swordsmen on our side!" The Eisenwald members yell. They jump at Erza with weapons of their own. But she wipes out all their magic swordsmen.

Some of their wizards launch spells at Erza. She jumps up out of the way and magic circles appear around her sword. "It turned into a spear!" I exclaim. She takes out some more wizards and then changes her weapon again. "Now she has twin swords!" An Eisenwald member exclaims. "This woman can re-equip so fast!" Another says. "Re-equip?" I ask. "Magic swords are sort of like your celestial magic." Happy says. "Basically, you summon weapons stored in a different pocket of space. Switching between those weapons is called re-equipping." Mika explains. "That's amazing!" I say. "Erza's amazingness is just getting started." Happy says.

"All right! I can kick butt too!" I say as I grab my keys. I summon Cancer. "Another fight, ebi?" He asks. "Take 'em out with style!" I command. The Eisenwald members rush at Cancer. He dashes through them. When he is finished, the weapons and hair of the Eisenwald members are cut. "Not bad." Erza says. "Y-You're too kind! Yahoo! My likeability has gone up!" I say. "However, his sentence-ender bugs me. 'Ebi' is no good. At least make it something like 'snip'." Erza adds. "Disapproval!" I groan. "Ebi… snip." Cancer mumbles as he stares at his scissors.

"That said, there are still this many? How annoying." Erza says. "I'll take them all out at once!" A magic circle appears below Erza's feet which cause her whole body to glow. "Magic swordsmen always fight while re-equipping weapons. But Erza can also fight while re-equipping magic armor that increases her abilities!" Mika says. "That's Erza's magic! It's called 'The Knight'!" Happy adds. Erza's armor has changed to one that makes her looks like an angel. "Dance, my swords!" Erza says. A wheel of swords surrounds Erza as she floats. "Circle Sword!" The swords disperse in all directions, taking out many Eisenwald members. "Whoa! She wiped most of them out with one blow!" I exclaim.

-Erza's POV-

There are only two left. "No doubt about it! She's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail…" A green-haired man begins as his colleague jumps at me. I take him out. "…'Titania, Queen of the Fairies' Erza!" He finishes. He runs off as my armor returns to normal. "He might be headed for Erigor. Follow him." I order Lucy. "Me?" She asks. "Please!" I say sharply. "I'm going now!" She yells as she scurries off with Happy and Mika. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground. "I guess I did overdo it with the Magic-mobile. I leave the rest to you, everyone…"

-First Person POV-

Natsu, Gray, and I have been running down a hall for a few minutes. "Work together?! You gotta be kidding me!" Gray exclaims. "You can't put fire and ice together! It's impossible!" Natsu growls. "Erza's way too selfish-minded!" Gray says. "She always has to decide everything on her own!" Natsu adds. "Well, it's not like you two put up any resistance!" I mutter. "I can handle Erigor just fine by myself! Don't copy me!" The boys tell each other.

Natsu and Gray notice the T-intersection up ahead. "Which way?" Natsu asks. "We can just split up." Gray says. The two step into the halls they're going to take. I join Natsu. "Natsu. _. We're dealing with an idiot bent on unleashing dangerous magic. If you find him, beat his brains out." "That's not all. He's also an idiot who picked a fight with Fairy Tail. I'm gonna turn him into cinders!" Natsu responds. The two smile at each other. Then Gray and Natsu realize what they are doing and turn away from each other and grunt. "Don't die now." Gray whispers. "Huh?" Natsu asks. "Nothing!" Gray says as he runs off.

-Gray's POV-

I separate from _ and the flame-head. As I run down the hall, I notice a broadcast speaker. "Wait. If he's going to broadcast the Lullaby…" I find the studio and kick its door open. "Empty." I walk further in. "Does that mean broadcasting it isn't their goal?" Suddenly black ribbons hit the ground where I was standing. A man comes down from the ceiling. "Your hunches are too good. You're an obstacle in our plan!" He says. "Looks like there's another side to this!" I say.

-Erza's POV-

Once I regain some strength, I get everyone to evacuate and make sure everyone gets out of the town. When I turn back to the station, I see a fierce wind surrounding it. "I had always wanted to fight you at least once, Queen." Someone says behind me. I turn and find Erigor floating above me. "But it's a pity. I have no time to play with you now!" A magic circle appears on his hand. It's so bright that I have to close my eyes and shield them as well. I feel a wind push me backwards.

When I open my eyes, it appears that I am inside the wall of wind. "Erigor!" I shout as I run towards the wind. I try to get through but I flung back by the wall. "Forget it. This Magic Wind Wall is one-way only. Try to leave, and the wind will tear you apart." Erigor tells me. "What is the meaning of this?!" I ask as I stand up, clutching my arm. "You people have wasted much of our time. I must be going now." Erigor says. "Wait!" I yell. _Curse you, Erigor… Where are you headed?! Your target wasn't this station, in other words?_

-Gray's POV-

The man slashes his ribbons at me. "There's no escape from my urumi swords!" He says as he whips them again. "Ice Make…Shield!" A huge shield of ice forms, blocking the attack. "Ice Make Knuckle!" Fists of ice fly at my attacker. I knock him through the wall. "What's your real goal?! You never planned to broadcast the Lullaby over the speakers?!" I ask. The wizard laughs. "Erigor's Magic Wind Wall should be active right about now…" "Magic Wind Wall?" "A wind barrier to keep you guys from escaping!" The man explains. I grab his collar and push him against the wall. "I hate when things get confusing. Explain what's going on!"

"We simply created a cage to hold some flies. We only took over this station to block all traffic to the final stop… Clover station." The man says. "What?!" I say. "Clover Station is beyond a large gorge, and this train line is the only way in and out. Unless you're able to fly like Erigor, that is!" The man continues. "The Lullaby's there?!" I ask. "Know what's in Clover? Try to remember!" The man says. I think about what is in Clover. "You're open!" The man shouts as he jumps at me. I quickly make a shield. I continue to think as I guard. _Clover… That's where Gramps and the others are holding their conference! The guild masters are their real target?!_ My realization must have shown on my face because my opponent says, "Finally figured it out? Too late to do anything about it, though!" He hits me again. "That's pretty ballsy of you, trying to go after such powerful old wizards!" I say.

"Having those ignorant old fogies hear the flute will be a cinch! Erigor will succeed! I'm sure of it!" The man says. He manages to wrap me in his urumi swords. "And you pests are stuck in this station! No one can stop him now! We're going to have our revenge on everyone who ever oppressed us! They're all about to disappear for good!" His words make me angry. I freeze the swords wrapped around my body and then I break them, freeing my arms. "We will stop you." I growl. My ice crawls up his body and icy mist swirls around me as I walk towards him. "And we'll make you regret trying to take out our masters. Even if they are old fogies, they're like parents to us!" I yell. I grab his face.

-Narrator's POV-

A shadow chases Natsu and _. "It's about time to strike." The man within that shadow thinks to himself. Erza stares at the wall of wind, trying to figure out a way to leave. Lucy runs around with Mika and Happy, trying to find the man that got away. "Where did that fat one go?!" Lucy asks. "Erza's gonna strangle you if you don't find him quick!" Happy says. Gray walks back into the studio. "I'll show you that there's a guild even more terrifying than the dark guilds." He says before walking away, his opponent encased in ice with a terrified expression.

-Erza's POV-

I go back inside the station and try to get information on how to get rid of the barrier from the other Eisenwald members. I tie them as I go. "Forget it! It's impossible! You know we can't undo the magic barrier…" The last one says. "Erza!" Someone shouts. I look up. "Gray! Weren't Natsu and _ with you?" "We split up and _ went with Natsu!" He answers. "But never mind that for now! Eisenwald's real target us the town up ahead!" "What?!" I gasp. "Gramps' and the others' conference! They plan to use the Lullaby there!" He yells. "Is that so?!" I ask the Eisenwald member I have in my hands. He nods very quickly.

"This station is surrounded by a Magic Wind Wall, though." I tell Gray as he joins me on the first floor. "Yeah, I saw it. Try to break out and it'll turn you into mincemeat." He says. "I've already tried." I say. "Erza! Your arm!" He exclaims. "It's nothing. But, as we speak, Erigor is nearing the masters. Come to think of it, there was someone in Eisenwald named Kage. He managed to break the Lullaby's seal all by himself." I say. "A dispeller…" Gray mutters. "A seal-breaking wizard?! He could remove the Magic Wind Wall too!" He exclaims. "Let's find him! Catch Kage!" I say.

-Lucy's POV-

"We completely lost him…" I moan. "Aye." Happy seconds. "Yeah." Mika confirms. "What do you say we head back to Erza for now?" I ask the two flying cats. "E-Erza said to go after him. You gotta be really gutsy to ignore an order from her… I don't want to see her do it to you, too…" Happy says with a scared expression. "Wh-what is she going to do to me?!" I ask, scared as well now. "A-All right! We'll look! We'll look until we find him!" "Your mood sure changes easily, Lucy." Mika says.

-First Person POV-

Natsu is frustrated now. He is destroying stuff with his magic. "Erigor! Where are you hiding?!" Natsu shouts. We're now in a room with lots of boxes. Suddenly, the guy from the train pops up behind us. We don't have enough time to react and he sends us flying into the boxes. "I owe you for earlier, you motion-sick flies!" He says. "You again?!" Natsu yells as we get out of the boxes. There is a poster now stuck on Natsu's neck. "That suits you." The man says. "Shut up, Toupee." Natsu says.

"Not Toupee! Kage! Kageyama!" He says angrily. "Oh, that so?" I ask sarcastically. "Whatever, though. I've got your magic figured out. You increase your destructive power by adding fire to your body. That's pretty rare magic!" Kage tells Natsu. Natsu gets angry and burns the poster. "I really wanna beat you up, but this is no time for that! Where is Erigor?!" He shouts. "That's a good question. I'll consider telling you if you can beat me." Kage says. "Knuckle Shadow!" Kage's attack hits Natsu. He's shocked that it didn't hurt Natsu much.

"Oh, you're gonna tell us after I give you a beating? That's great! Two birds with one stone! Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu says. "Claw of the Water Dragon!" I yell as I punch Kage. "That's for what you did on the train." We avoid Kage's shadow attacks. But then he drops to the ground. "You can't dodge my Snake Shadow! It'll follow you wherever you go!" Kage shouts as several shadow snakes come at us. Natsu gives me a look and I grin in understanding. "We'll shatter you!" I yell. "Wing Slash of the Fire/Water Dragon!" "Impossible! They defeated the Snake Shadow in one blow! This destructive force! Wizards like this can't exist!" Kage exclaims. "Oh, but we do!" I say, grinning. "Want another hard Fly Punch?" Natsu asks. "Y-you're monsters!" Kage shouts as Natsu jumps at him. Natsu punches him through a wall. "You made me cause even more destruction. What do you have to say for yourself?" He says as we walk through the dust cloud.

We now stand in front of Kage. "Well, I feel better, at least." I say. "Looks like we win, Diorama." Natsu says. "It's Kageyama!" He groans. "All right! Tell us where Erigor is like you promised!" I say. Kageyama laughs and says, "You fools. Erigor's not in this station anymore…" "Huh?!" Natsu and I say. "Natsu! _!" Erza calls. "That's enough! We need him!" She says as she runs over with Gray. Erza jumps towards us with a sword in her hand. "Wait! I-I dunno what I did, but I'm sorry!" Natsu and I exclaim. She goes past us though and hits the wall near Kageyama. "You will shut up and remove the Magic Wind Wall for us!" Erza tells Kage, her sword less than an inch away from his neck. Natsu is still freaking out. "That wasn't funny at all! You really are dangerous, Erza!" He exclaims. "Shut up!" Gray tells Natsu. "Understood?" Erza asks. "A-alright." Kage answers.

Suddenly, a hand comes through Kage's body. "Wh-why?" He asks as he collapses, revealing his attacker. Kage's attacker is trembling with an expression of regret and horror. "Kage!" Erza exclaims. "Damn! He was our only way out!" Gray says. Natsu and I stare at Kage's attacker with horrified expressions. "Kage! Stay with us! We need your help! You're the only one who can remove the Magic Wind Wall! Don't die!" Erza says.

Natsu clenches his hand. "He's one of your own comrades!" He growls. His flames surround his body. "He's a member of your own guild!" Natsu yells. Kage's attacker disappears into the wall as Natsu jumps at him with an Iron Fist of the Dragon. Natsu destroys the wall, knocking the man out of it. "Is that just how your guild is?!" He shouts. "Kage! You need to stay with us!" Erza yells. "It's no use, Erza! He's unconscious!" Gray says. "We can't let him die! He has to do this!" Erza says as she shakes Kage. "Oy, he can't use magic in his condition!" I walk over to Natsu who stares at the hole he just made and gently take his fist into mine. Natsu tenses but then relaxes slightly.

-Lucy's POV-

I follow the noises of destruction. I come to a room and find my guild mates. Erza is shaking a man and Gray is trying to calm her down. Natsu is staring at a hole and _ is holding his fist in hers. "Umm… Do you think this is a bad time?" I ask Mika and Happy. "Aye." Happy says while Mika nods.

-First Person POV-

We gather on a balcony outside after treating Kage's wounds. "What?! Erigor's real target is the conference?!" Lucy exclaims. "Gramps!" Natsu and I gasp. "They cut off our only method of reaching Clover. Erigor headed there through the air." Erza says. "We could catch up to him in the Magic-mobile. But unless we do something about this barrier first, we're stuck here." Gray says. "Seriously?!" Lucy asks. Natsu tries to attack the wind wall with his Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon. He gets hurt and flung back. "Kage! Please! Help us!" Erza pleads of the still unconscious wizard. "Dammit! I will break through this stupid thing!" Natsu growls. He attacks the wall with a combo but gets the same results. I rush over to him. "Natsu!" I exclaim. "You idiot. Brute strength won't do anything." Gray says.

"We need to hurry! Can't you freeze it with your magic or something?!" Lucy asks Gray. "I already would have if I could." He answers. Natsu launches himself at the wall again. "Natsu!" Gray exclaims. "Stop that! You'll get torn apart!" Lucy yells. I catch Natsu as he gets flung back by the wall once again, looping my arms around his shoulders. "Stop it, please!" I yell. I grip his shoulders tightly. "I don't want to see you hurt yourself." I whisper. Natsu gasps. He turns around and hugs me, murmuring, "I'm sorry."

Then Natsu seems to think of something and he goes over to Lucy. "That's it! Celestial Spirits." He says. "Huh?!" Lucy asks. "Remember Everlue's mansion, when _ and I teleported by going through the celestial spirit world?" Natsu asks. "Normal people would suffocate and die if they went through, though. Plus, the gates only open where there's a celestial wizard." Lucy says. Natsu is confused and it shows on his face. "Basically, if we wanted to pass through the celestial spirit world to get out, we'd need at least one celestial wizard outside the station!" Lucy explains. "You're confusing me. Just hurry and do it." Natsu says. "Natsu! She basically said she can't do it!" I say. "Besides, the very act of a human entering the celestial spirit world is a serious breach of contract! It didn't matter before because it was Everlue's key." Lucy tells Natsu. "I'm still confused." He says.

Suddenly Happy screams. "I just remembered, Lucy!" Happy says as he comes over. "Remembered what?" She asks. "What I was supposed to tell you on the way here!" Happy exclaims. "Oh, when you kept calling me weird?" Lucy asks. "This is it!" Happy says as he holds up a gold key. "That's Virgo's key!" Lucy shouts and then she scolds Happy. "You know it's wrong to steal!" "No! Virgo told me herself!" Happy says. "This is no time for nonsense." Gray mutters. "Virgo?" Natsu says. "That huge maid!" I say. "Everlue was arrested so, apparently, their contract was annulled. She visited us later and said she wants to make a contract with you, Lucy!" Happy explains. "'It' did?" Lucy asks. "I'm glad to hear it, but this is no time for that! We need to figure a way out of here!"

"But…" Happy starts. "Shut up! Enough talking! Just stick to meowing!" Lucy says as she pulls Happy's cheeks. "She can be frightening sometimes…" Gray says. "She's surprisingly powerful!" Natsu says cheerfully. "But Virgo can dive through the ground! Maybe we could go under the wind barrier to get out." Mika says. "Wh-what?!" Erza exclaims. "Are you serious?!" Gray asks. "Oh, right! You're so smart, Happy and Mika! Why didn't you suggest that sooner?" Lucy says. "Happy was trying to suggest that when you started pulling on his cheeks." Mika huffs, her arms crossed across her chest. "Sorry! I'll make it up to you later somehow! I promise! Please just let me have the key!" Lucy tells Happy. "Aye! I look forward to your apology!" He says, handing Lucy the key.

We stand back as Lucy prepares to open Virgo's gate. "I am connected with the path to the celestial spirit world!" A magic circle appears below Lucy's feet. "Heed my call! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" A petite, fuchsia-haired maid with chains on her wrists appears. She bows to Lucy. "You called, Mistress?" Virgo says. "Who are you?" Lucy asks, clearly thrown off by Virgo's appearance. "Hey, Marco! You've really slimmed down!" Natsu says cheerfully to Virgo. "I'm Virgo. I apologize for causing you trouble earlier." "It's okay. You were following orders." I say. "Slimmed down?! More like a different person!" Lucy exclaims. "A different person?" Gray asks Lucy.

"Why do you look like that?" Lucy asks Virgo. "I'm a devoted celestial spirit. I take whatever form my master prefers." She explains. "Your last form was a lot more powerful and tough-looking." Natsu says. "Is that so?" Virgo asks. "In that case…" She changes to what I remember her as. "I'll use this form again." Virgo says in a deep voice. Gray and Lucy freak out. "Don't listen to him! Your skinnier form is better!" Lucy shouts. Virgo reverts. "Understood." She says, her voice back to normal as well. Gray and Lucy calm down.

"We're in a big rush! Can the contract wait until later?" Lucy asks Virgo. "Of course, Mistress." The Spirit answers. "I don't like being called 'Mistress.'" "Queen or Dominatrix, then?" Virgo asks as she stares at Lucy's whip. "No." "Princess?" Virgo suggests. "That's more like it." Lucy says and then asks Virgo to dig a hole to the other side of the barrier. "Very well, then." Virgo says before disappearing into the ground. "Oh! She went down!" Gray exclaims as he looks down Virgo's tunnel. "Great thinking, Lucy!" Erza says, pulling Lucy to her chest. "All right! Let's go through the hole!" Gray says. Natsu grunts. I look over and find him lifting up Kage. "What are you doing, Natsu?" Gray asks. "Having him die after fighting me would leave a bad taste in my mouth." He answers. "Same here." I add as I help. Erza smiles at us.

-Erza's POV-

We climb out of Virgo's tunnel. "We're out!" Gray shouts to be heard over the wind. "Let's hurry ahead!" I say. "The wind's so strong!" Lucy complains. "It's no use…" Kage says. "There's no way you can catch up to him now...We win…" "Where's Natsu and _?" I ask. "Huh?" Lucy gasps as she looks around. "Happy and Mika are gone too." Gray says.


	11. The Flames of Emotion

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 10: The Flames of Emotion

-First Person POV-

Natsu, Mika, Happy, and I are the first ones out of the tunnel. Natsu and I lay Kage down on the ground and then take off with Happy and Mika to chase Erigor. We have Mika and Happy go at max speed in the direction of Clover. Soon we see Erigor. Natsu and I kick Erigor when we get close enough. Natsu and I land on the track and Mika and Happy drop into our arms. We call their names. "I can't fly any farther…" They say, exhausted. "Thanks for the help! We managed to catch up to him!" I say as we lay them down. "Y-you… You're those Fairy Tail members… What are you doing here?" Erigor asks. "We're here to beat you, breezy guy!" Natsu says as he wraps his fists in flames.

-Narrator's POV-

Meanwhile, Erza and the rest are in the Magic-mobile trying to catch up to Natsu and _. "Why? Why are you taking me with you?" Kageyama asks. "The town is empty now, so we're taking you to a doctor in Clover! You could show some gratitude!" Lucy answers. "No. Why are you helping me? We're enemies." Kage says. Lucy glares at him. "Ah, now I get it. I'm your hostage, and you're going to make a deal with Erigor. Forget it. He's cold-hearted to the core. He won't give a care about me." Kage mutters.

"If you wanna die, we can kill you." Gray says. "Hold on, Gray!" Lucy exclaims. "There's more to the world than just life and death. Live a little more positively. All of you." Gray says. Suddenly the Magic-mobile lurches. "Erza!" Gray calls. "Sorry! It's all right!" She calls back. Erza thinks to herself. "My vision is blurring… I must have used up much more magic energy than I thought… Natsu… _... Stop Erigor! It's all up to you until we get there!"

-First Person POV-

"Bring it on! I'll burn you and that dangerous flute together!" Natsu says to Erigor. "You broke out of the Magic Wind Wall, huh? What pesky flies you are. You are in my way. Begone." Erigor says. He blasts us with wind. We are pushed back but Natsu uses his flames to jump and strike Erigor. I unleash a Roar on the wind wizard. Erigor dodges or blocks all our attacks unfortunately. He floats into the air. "You can't fly in the air! That's not fair! Come down and fight me!" Natsu yells. "Don't get cocky, fly!" Erigor says before causing a tornado to surround us. We get whipped around. Natsu is flung off the bridge while I land on it. "NATSU!" Happy and I yell as he falls. "I doubt even your fire can bring you back up here!" Erigor says.

I stand up and face Erigor. "That's it! I'm taking you down!" I shout. "Roar of the Water Dragon!" Erigor deflects that. I jump into the air, using my magic. "Wing Slash of the Water Dragon!" Erigor once again deflects and he hits me this time. I fall to the ground and he attacks again and again, giving me no time to do anything. "_!" Mika screams. Her scream is the last thing I hear before blacking out.

-Natsu's POV-

I got flung off the bridge. I don't see _ anywhere, so I assume she's still on the bridge. I hear Happy and _ yell my name, then I hear sounds of battle as I continue to fall. Then I hear Mika scream _'s name. _I got to find a way back up._ I hit some rocks. "_-_... G-Gramps…" I murmur as I reach for the sky. I recall a memory of Macao teaching me about flames. He was showing me how his magic could grab stuff and didn't burn anything. I remember saying that my flames just burn everything. "You just change the fire's properties. If you ask for it from deep down, the fire will respond on its own. Do that, and not even water or wind can beat it!" Macao told me. I decide to test it out now.

My flames blast up and turn into a hand. They bring me back up to the bridge. "That was close!" I say as I land. "Change the fire's properties, indeed! I did it, Macao!" "What was that?!" Erigor exclaims. "Natsu!" Happy shouts, drawing my attention. I see _ all beat up and Happy is holding Mika back. Anger smolders within me. "You hurt _!" I growl. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" He blocks it. "It seems I somewhat underestimated your strength." Erigor says. "What do you say we both fight for real now?"

Erigor wraps himself in wind and comes at me. I try to punch him, but I'm knocked back. "What's the matter? Is that all you have?" Erigor taunts. "You just had to wrap yourself in something annoying!" I yell. I go for another punch. Erigor punches my fist and my flames disappear. "What?! What's going on?! My fire went out!" I exclaim. "Just as I thought, your destructive strength comes from your fire alone. You have no effect on me now." Erigor says. "What?!" I exclaim. He knocks me back slightly.

"The wind of my Storm Mail is always blowing outward. Understand what that means? Fire doesn't blow against the wind! Fire can't beat wind!" Erigor explains. _I have to stop him, but I need to do something about that armor of his._ "Do you understand now, Fairy Tail boy? Fire can't beat wind! And you have no one to help you, since I already beat up your friend." Erigor says. "This is like a typhoon." I mutter as the winds continue to beat against me. "Take this! Storm Shred!" Sharp winds come at me. I dodge and then jump up at him. "Break through it!" I yell. But I'm blown back down to the ground. "Forget fire! I can't even get close to him!" I say to myself.

-Happy's POV-

"What's the matter, boy? Is that all you got?" Erigor asks Natsu. "I thought you would have a little more backbone than that. Especially seeing how spirited your friend was about beating me after I knocked you off the bridge. Well, no matter. I'll end this now!" Even more wind gathers around Erigor. "This soaring Phoenix magic slices everything it touches to pieces! Emera Baram!" "Emera Baram?! That'll tear you apart if it hits you!" I exclaim. "Time to die, cinder-faced brat!" Erigor yells. A huge tunnel of wind comes at Natsu. It hits Natsu and _.

When they land, Natsu's body is wrapped around _'s. "Natsu!" I yell. "_!" Mika screams. "Natsu! Get up please!" I yell. He doesn't budge at all. "Oh? I'm impressed their bodies are still in one piece. Not bad, for a young wizard." Erigor says. I call Natsu's name once more. "Don't worry. I'll send the old geezers to join you soon enough." Erigor tells Natsu. "Using the sound of Lullaby, of course." Natsu pounds his fist against the ground, surprising all of us. "Lullaby this, Lullaby that!" Natsu says as he gets up. _ gets up with him. "If you want Gramps dead, then fight fair and square!" Natsu growls. "_! You're okay!" Mika exclaims with relief. "Way to go, Natsu!" I shout, jumping for joy.

-First Person POV-

"Impossible! You're back on your feet?!" Erigor shouts. Natsu throws off his vest, but I catch it. "If you don't have the guts to fight, then don't mess with me!" Natsu says, lighting his fists. Natsu jumps at Erigor, only to be blown back. I step back when Natsu grabs one of the rails and massive flames surround him. Natsu rants in anger and flames blast outward from him. _So these are the Flames of Emotion I've read about._ I notice the winds are blowing strangely around Natsu. The winds are being dragged by the flame column around Natsu. Happy seems to notice this as well and he calls Natsu's name.

"It's no use. You can't beat him. Let Gray handle this." Happy says. The flames around Natsu disappear, but return even stronger as Natsu screams, "What did you say?!" Erigor's wind armor is being stripped away. "Good job, Happy!" I whisper to the little blue cat. Erigor's armor is completely gone now. "I'm gonna beat you!" Natsu yells at Erigor. Surrounded by flames, he charges at the wind mage and lands squarely in his chest. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Knocked out, Erigor lands on the bridge. "That more like it, Happy?!" Natsu asks. "Aye! I'd expect no less from Natsu the Salamander!" Happy answers. "What was that you said earlier?" Natsu asks. I jump in though. "It was just to stoke your Flames of Emotion. They're your most powerful flames." I pat Natsu's shoulder as I walk over to Erigor. I lift the wind mage and punch him in the face. "That's payback." I say before plopping Erigor back to the ground.

"Natsu! _!" Lucy calls as the Magic-mobile pulls up. "Oh! Took you long enough! It's already over!" Natsu says cheerfully. "Impressive work!" Erza says as Lucy holds her up. "Erza-nee! Are you alright?!" I ask as I walk over to her. "Yes. Don't worry about me." Erza answers. "You had trouble against this guy?" Gray chides. "Trouble?! I wiped the floor with him!" Natsu says. "Natsu, we did have a little trouble at first. But you wiped him out once you got serious." I say. "Geez. Wearing a scarf while half-naked… You look like a pervert." Gray says. "This coming from the king of stripping himself…" I say as I give Natsu his vest. "Oh, and Gray, clothes." Gray promptly panics about his missing clothes. Erza giggles.

"In any case, well done, Natsu. The masters are safe now. While we're here, let's go to the conference to report about this incident and ask our master what to do about the flute." Erza says. "Clover is really close, after all." Mika adds. Suddenly, the Magic-mobile is flying over our heads. "Kage!" Erza shouts. "That's dangerous!" Gray yells. "The Lullaby is mine! You let your guard down, flies!" Kageyama shouts as he drives off. "That jerk!" Natsu growls. "We saved him, too!" Lucy exclaims. "Let's go after him!" Erza and I yell.


	12. Lullaby

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 11: The Flames of Emotion

-Natsu's POV-

Erigor had made my flames disappear. _I have to stop him, but I need to do something about that armor of his._ "Do you understand now, Fairy Tail boy? Fire can't beat wind! And you have no one to help you, since I already beat up your friend." Erigor says. "This is like a typhoon." I mutter as the winds continue to beat against me. "Take this! Storm Shred!" Sharp winds come at me. I dodge and then jump up at him. "Break through it!" I yell. But I'm blown back down to the ground. "Forget fire! I can't even get close to him!" I say to myself.

-Happy's POV-

"What's the matter, boy? Is that all you got?" Erigor asks Natsu. "I thought you would have a little more backbone than that. Especially seeing how spirited your friend was about beating me after I knocked you off the bridge. Well, no matter. I'll end this now!" Even more wind gathers around Erigor. "This soaring Phoenix magic slices everything it touches to pieces! Emera Baram!" "Emera Baram?! That'll tear you apart if it hits you!" I exclaim. "Time to die, cinder-faced brat!" Erigor yells. A huge tunnel of wind comes at Natsu. It hits Natsu and _.

When they land, Natsu's body is wrapped around _'s. "Natsu!" I yell. "_!" Mika screams. "Natsu! Get up please!" I yell. He doesn't budge at all. "Oh? I'm impressed their bodies are still in one piece. Not bad, for a young wizard." Erigor says. I call Natsu's name once more. "Don't worry. I'll send the old geezers to join you soon enough." Erigor tells Natsu. "Using the sound of Lullaby, of course." Natsu pounds his fist against the ground, surprising all of us. "Lullaby this, Lullaby that!" Natsu says as he gets up. _ gets up with him. "If you want Gramps dead, then fight fair and square!" Natsu growls. "_! You're okay!" Mika exclaims with relief. "Way to go, Natsu!" I shout, jumping for joy.

-First Person POV-

"Impossible! You're back on your feet?!" Erigor shouts. Natsu throws off his vest, but I catch it. "If you don't have the guts to fight, then don't mess with me!" Natsu says, lighting his fists. Natsu jumps at Erigor, only to be blown back. I step back when Natsu grabs one of the rails and massive flames surround him. Natsu rants in anger and flames blast outward from him. _So these are the Flames of Emotion I've read about._ I notice the winds are blowing strangely around Natsu. The winds are being dragged by the flame column around Natsu. Happy seems to notice this as well and he calls Natsu's name.

"It's no use. You can't beat him. Let Gray handle this." Happy says. The flames around Natsu disappear, but return even stronger as Natsu screams: "What did you say?!" Erigor's wind armor is being stripped away. "Good job, Happy!" I whisper to the little blue cat. Erigor's armor is completely gone now. "I'm gonna beat you!" Natsu yells at Erigor. Surrounded by flames, Natsu charges at the wind mage and lands squarely in his chest. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu calls the move. Knocked out, Erigor lands on the bridge. "That more like it, Happy?!" Natsu asks. "Aye! I'd expect no less from Natsu the Salamander!" Happy answers. "What was that you said earlier?" Natsu asks. I jump in though. "It was just to stoke your Flames of Emotion. They're your most powerful flames." I pat Natsu's shoulder as I walk over to Erigor. I lift up the wind mage and punch him in the face. "That's payback." I say before plopping Erigor back to the ground.

"Natsu! _!" Lucy calls as the Magic-mobile pulls up. "Oh! Took you long enough! It's already over!" Natsu says cheerfully. "Impressive work!" Erza says as Lucy holds her up. "Erza-nee! Are you alright?!" I ask as I walk over to her. "Yes. Don't worry about me." Erza answers. "You had trouble against this guy?" Gray chides. "Trouble?! I wiped the floor with him!" Natsu says. "Natsu, we did have a little trouble at first. But you wiped him out once you got serious." I say. "Geez. Wearing a scarf while half-naked… You look like a pervert." Gray says. "This coming from the king of stripping himself…" I say as I give Natsu his vest. "Oh, and Gray, clothes." Gray promptly panics about his missing clothes. Erza giggles.

"In any case, well done, Natsu. The masters are safe now. While we're here, let's go to the conference to report about this incident and ask our master what to do about the flute." Erza says. "Clover is really close, after all." Mika adds. Suddenly, the Magic-mobile is flying over our heads. "Kage!" Erza shouts. "That's dangerous!" Gray yells. "The Lullaby is mine! You let your guard down, flies!" Kageyama shouts as he drives off. "That jerk!" Natsu growls. "We saved him, too!" Lucy exclaims. "Let's go after him!" Erza and I yell.


	13. Deliora & Galuna Island Part 1

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 12: Deliora and Galuna Island Part 1

-First Person POV-

Natsu and Erza come back the next day after being temporarily detained by the Council. "Outdoor air tastes great after all! It's the best!" Natsu shouts happily before running around. "Who knew freedom was so great? Freedom!" Jet and Droy yell at him to quiet down. "This is what makes him so lovable." Mira says. "One of the things." I say with a smile. "So it was just an arrest for show…" Lucy says wearily as she lays on one of the tables. "And I was so worried…" "So, what about your man-to-man battle with Erza, Natsu?" Elfman asks. Natsu stops. "Oh yeah, I forgot!" He says. "Erza, let's continue where we left off!" "No. I'm tired." She replies. "Here I come!" Natsu yells as he charges at Erza. "Oh, boy…" I mutter. Erza stands up and punches Natsu in the gut, stopping him. Natsu collapses onto the floor. "Ah, well. Shall we begin?" Erza asks. "It's already over!" Happy exclaims. Gray and Elfman start laughing at Natsu. I walk over and squat next to Natsu. "Maybe next time, Natsu."

"What's the matter, Master?" Mira asks. Master mumbles something. "…s him…" I start feeling drowsy and everyone else falls over, asleep. I hear someone walking through the hall and I look up, but I can't quite focus on the figure. But I do see that the figure wears a mask and has cerulean hair. "…Mystogan." Master says drowsily. _Mystogan? That mysterious S-class wizard?_ I hear a paper being ripped. "I'm off." A male voice says. "Hey! Aren't you going to undo the Sleep spell?" Master asks. _Sleep spell… That must be why I feel so tired._ Mystogan counts as he heads for the door. Everyone else wakes up, though Natsu is still snoring away on the floor. "This feels like… Was Mystogan here?" Jet mutters. "He always uses such super-powerful magic." Levy says.

"Mysotgan?" Lucy asks, looking half-asleep. "One of the strongest men in Fairy Tail." Elfman responds. "He does this because he doesn't want other people to see his face. When he comes to take a job, he always puts everyone to sleep." Gray explains. "What's with that? That's way too suspicious." Lucy says. "No one, besides the Master, knows what he looks like." Gray says. "I saw him." I say. "You did?!" He says, surprised. "He is tall. His face is covered and he carries a lot of staffs. He has cerulean hair. That's as much as I saw." I say. "I also know what he looks like." A male voice on the second floor says. I look up. The voice belongs to a blond man with a lightning bolt scar on his right eye. "Laxus! You were here? That's rare." I say. "Another one of the strongest." Gray tells Lucy. "Mystogan's shy. Don't stick your nose in his business." Laxus says.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu shouts. "You were just beaten by Erza a second ago!" Gray point outs. "That's right! If you can't even beat Erza, there's no way you could beat me." Laxus tells Natsu. "What are you implying?!" Erza asks angrily. "Whoa, calm down, Erza-nee." I say. "That I am the strongest." Laxus responds to Erza. "Then get down here and prove it, jerk!" Natsu growls. "How about you come up here?" Laxus says. "Fine by me!" Natsu exclaims. "Natsu, don't!" I yell as he rushes towards the stairs. Master smacks Natsu before he reaches the steps. "You may not go to the second floor! …Not yet." Master sternly says. Laxus laughs. "Seems you've made him angry." Laxus tells Natsu. "Laxus, enough!" Gramps scolds. "I'm not giving up my seat as the strongest in Fairy Tail to anyone! Not to Erza or Mystogan, either." Laxus announces. "I am the strongest!" "If being the strongest makes one arrogant and distant, then I don't think anyone would want to be the strongest." I say. Laxus glares at me.

~That night~

Lucy and I sit at the bar. "About what Master said before… That he can't go up to the second floor. Why is that?" Lucy asks Mira. "It's a bit early to talk to you about it, Lucy." Mira says. "But the second floor's Request Board has jobs so difficult that they don't even compare to the first floor. S-class quests." "S-class?" Lucy asks. "Jobs where the slightest mistake would mean death. Of course, the rewards are correspondingly high." Mira explains. "Only mages that have the Master's approval can take on S-class jobs. Including Erza-nee, Laxus, and Mystogan, only five people can take on these jobs." I add. "S-class is not really something you should seek out. They're all jobs where you'd need a great number of lives!" Mira says. "Seems like it…" Lucy says. "Anyway, I think I'll head home now." "I think I'll do the same. See you tomorrow." I say.

The next day, Mira comes running down from the second floor in a panic. "Master, one of the requests on the second floor disappeared!" She shouts. Master is calm at first but he spews his drink when he realizes what Mira said. "Say what? One of the requests disappeared?" Wakaba asks. "Since it was out on the second floor that makes it S-class, right?" Macao says. "Who would be stupid enough to take on such a job?" Laki asks. "A cat." Laxus says. "I saw a blue winged cat taking it." "Happy did?" Mira and I gasp. "Which means it was Natsu and Lucy?" Mika says. "What the heck are they thinking?" I ask.

"Taking on an S-class quest without approval?" Alzack says. "I knew they were idiots, but I never thought they were that stupid." Bisca adds. "There's no doubt that this is a serious violation." Laxus says. "Gramps! When they come back, they will be instantly expelled, right? Not that they will be coming back with their abilities." Mira heads back upstairs. "Laxus, if you knew all along, why didn't you stop them?" Mira asks angrily. "All I saw was a cat burglar running away with a scrap of paper. I had no idea it was Happy." Laxus responds. "And who would've thought that Natsu would take on an S-class quest…" Laxus chuckles. "It's been a long time since I saw _that_ look on your face." _That must mean she has a murderous glare right now._

"This is bad." Master mutters. "Which quest did they take?" He asks. "The cursed island, Galuna." Mira answers. "What?!" Master exclaims. "Galuna?! That's insane!" Mika shouts. "Those guys are idiots after all." I mutter. "Laxus! Follow them and bring them back!" Master orders the lightning mage. "You must be joking. I have my own business to attend to." Laxus responds. "'There's no mage in this guild who can't take care of himself.' Right?" "Who else here, aside from you, can bring Natsu back by force?" Master asks angrily. Gray and I stand, the bench clattering slightly as we do. "Gramps." Gray says. "I don't agree with your last remark." "We'll go after them." I say.

-Lucy's POV-

Natsu, Happy, and I arrive in Hargeon Port. "How nostalgic!" I exclaim. "This was where we first met, right?" "Nostalgic? It wasn't that long ago." Natsu says. "Lucy is like an old hag." Happy remarks. I turn and glare at the blue cat who has his paw on his mouth. "Alright, first we have to find a ship that can take us to Galuna Island." I say as I start towards the docks. "A ship?!" Natsu shouts. "Impossible! Impossible! We are going to swim there!" " _That_ would be impossible…" I tell him.

The three of us walk around the docks. But every ship captain says basically the same thing: they won't go anywhere near Galuna Island. We come to the last ship captain. He wears a long tan cloak that wraps around him and a dark blue bandanna is tied around his head. "I don't what business you have on that island, but no one around here goes near it. Even pirates avoid it." The captain tells me. "No way…" I say. "Then it's settled. We are going to swim there." Natsu says a little too cheerfully. "Aye!" "As I said, that is impossible!" I tell the two angrily.

-First Person POV-

"Found you!" Gray says as we pop up behind the three. "Gray? (name)?" Lucy exclaims in a panic. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Natsu shouts. "Gramps ordered us to bring you guys back." I tell them. "We were found out already?!" He yells. "If you come back quietly now, you might be able to avoid expulsion." Gray says to Natsu. "We are going back." "Expulsion?!" Lucy panics. "As if I care! I'm still doing this S-class quest!" Natsu says defiantly. "It's impossible with your skills!" Gray tells Natsu.

"If Erza ever finds out about this, you'll all…" Gray starts. Fearful expressions cross the three's faces. Happy flies behind Mika. "Gray, Mika, (name), save me." The little blue cat says. "Those two forced me to come." "Traitor!" Lucy shouts. "Happy, I'm not believing that. You follow Natsu everywhere." I say. Happy looks at me with dismay. "I will face Erza. No way I'm backing down now!" Natsu says. "This is a direct order from the Master himself!" Gray tells the hot-headed mage. "We're bringing you back, even if we have to use force." I roll my eyes at the two butting heads.

-Lucy's POV-

Natsu and Gray start wielding their magic. The boat captain stands up. "Are you all mages?" He asks. We all turn to the captain. "And you want to go there so you can lift the curse?" "Yeah!" Natsu responds. "K-Kind of…" I reply. "Please get on!" The captain tells us. "I'm sorry. They're not going." (name) tells the captain. She walks over and grabs Natsu by the scarf and starts dragging him back to the guild. But Natsu hits (name) on the back of her head and quickly knocks out Gray as well. "Guess it can't be helped. We'll take this boat." The pink-haired mage says, hefting our unconscious guild mates onto his shoulders. "You're taking (name) and Gray with us?" I ask. "If these two make it back to the guild, we'll be facing Erza next!" Natsu says. Shivers of fear run down my back at the thought.

-First Person POV-

I wake up on a boat. It is already dark. I notice that I'm tied up with rope and that Gray and Mika are tied up with me. Natsu is hanging on the side of the boat dealing with motion sickness. Then I realize that I'm perfectly fine. _Maybe because the water is my element._ "Kinda late now, but I'm starting to get scared…" Lucy says. "You drag us along and then say something like that?" Gray growls. "And you too! Why did you let us on the boat?" The captain turns to us. "My name is Bobo. I once lived on Galuna Island." He tells us. "…But I ran away from that cursed island."

"If you go to that island, you shall all encounter grave misfortune. Are you really suited to lift this curse?" Bobo says. The captain pulls back his cloak and we all gasp. His left arm is purple and looks like it should be on a monster. "The Demon's curse." "Mister, that arm of yours…" Gray starts. "The curse. You couldn't mean…" Lucy begins. Bobo does not respond but instead looks into the distance. "You can see it from here. That is Galuna Island." Bobo tells us. We all follow his gaze. "What is that? There's something shining on the mountaintop." I say. Lucy turns back. "Huh?! Where did that mister go?" She exclaims. "Did he fall overboard?" Gray says. "He disappeared when we weren't looking." Happy and Mika say. Then there is a rumbling noise. "What's this sound?" Lucy asks. We look back and see a huge wave. The wave tosses our boat and we fall into the ocean.

Light pierces my eyelids, causing me to stir. I sit up. I find Gray face-down on the sand. I roll the Ice Make wizard over and he starts coughing, spitting out water and sand. Natsu wakes up and grins. "We've arrived." He says excitedly. "The killer wave washed us out here." Lucy says. "It seems we got lucky." Gray adds. "Besides that, what happened to that mister?" Mika asks. "He said something about the 'Demon's Curse'." "Don't sweat it! Let's go exploring!" Natsu shouts enthusiastically. "Shouldn't our main concern be the details of the request?" Lucy asks Natsu.

Lucy pulls out a piece of paper. "There seems to be only one village on this island. The chief was the one who made the request. Let's go there first." Lucy says. "Wait." Gray calls. The two of us stand and Mika sits on my shoulder. "What? The boat's shattered, so there is no way for you two to bring us back now." Natsu tells us. "No. We'll go too." I say. Lucy and Natsu are surprised. "It would be irritating if you go to the second floor before me after all. Moreover, it won't be fun if you get expelled." Gray tells the two. "If we do this job right, Gramps shouldn't have any reason to complain." "And someone has to make sure we all get home." I say. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy grin. "Let's go!" Gray and I say. "Yeah!" The other five respond.

We arrive at the village by nightfall. "We finally got here, but what's this thing?" Gray says. A tall wall of sharpened logs surrounds the village. The seven of us stand before the gate. "What do they mean 'Keep out'?" Natsu asks, referring to the sign on the gate. "Excuse me! Could you please open the gate?" Lucy calls. A few seconds of silence pass. "Should I break it?" Natsu asks. "No!" I reply as I smack his head. "Who are you?" Someone calls from atop the gate. "We are from the mage guild, Fairy Tail." I respond. "We didn't hear that someone accepted the request!" The gateman says. "Well, actually…" Lucy stammers. "The confirmation must've been delayed somehow." Gray calls up.

"Show us your marks, all of you!" The other gateman tells us. I turn so my left shoulder faces the gate and Mika removes one half of her vest, turning her back to the gate. Natsu turns his right shoulder towards the gate and Happy moves his sack. Lucy raises her hand, her palm towards her. Gray lifts his shirt. "They're the real thing! They really came!" The two gatemen exclaim. The gate is lifted. "It's like we're entering the mouth of a giant monster." Happy says quietly. "Don't say creepy things." Lucy whispers harshly.

A group of cloaked people stand just within the gate. "I am the chief of this village, Moka." The man at the front of the group says. "Before anything else, there is something we must show you." The chief turns towards the group. "Everyone!" The group remove their cloaks, revealing that parts of their bodies have been changed. "Just like the man from the boat." I mumble. "Yeah." Lucy whispers. "Such incredible sideburns!" Natsu exclaims when he looks at the chief. I smack my head against my hand. "No, no… _This_ is what I wanted to show you." Moka says, lifting his right arm. "Every living creature on this island bears the same curse. Dogs and birds are no exception."

"Not that I doubt you, but what makes you think it's a curse? Have you considered the possibility of a new epidemic?" Gray asks. "We have consulted numerous doctors, but they said there is no known disease like this." Chief Moka tells us. "So this appearance of ours must be caused by the moon's evil spell." "The moon's spell?" Mika says skeptically. "This place has been absorbing the moonlight since ancient times, causing the island to sparkle as beautifully as the moon itself. However, some years ago, the moonlight suddenly turned violet." The chief explains. "A violet moon?" Natsu says. "The moon is coming out!" Happy exclaims. The moon is indeed violet. "He's right! A violet moon!" Lucy gasps. "This is really creepy." Gray says. "That's not natural." I mumble.

"It's the curse. This is the moon's evil spell." The chief says, his voice hushed. As the purple moonlight falls upon the villagers, they start crying out in pain as they grab at themselves. The rest of their bodies change. "I apologize for shocking you." Chief Moka tells us. "What on earth is going on?" Gray asks. "How pitiful." Lucy says concernedly. "How… How cool is this?!" Natsu exclaims. We all stare at Natsu. "Awesome! You have horns and thorns. I want them too!" Natsu tells the villagers excitedly. I smack Natsu. "That's exactly what they want to get rid of. It's troublesome for them." I scold. "Really? My bad. We'd better do something about it then." Natsu says, rubbing where I smacked his head. "He finally gets it." Mika and Happy state. "Read the atmosphere." Gray tells Natsu.

"Resuming our conversation… Every time the violet moon rises, we change into these demonic forms…" The chief says. A villager comforts a child as he cries. Other villagers are crying as well. "If this isn't a curse, what else would you call it?" Moka asks. "Most of us turn back when the morning comes. But some can't revert and end up losing their souls." "No way…" Lucy murmurs. "We have decided that those who lose their souls and become demons… shall all be dispatched." The chief tells us, his voice pained. We all gasp. "Isn't there a possibility that they might revert?" Natsu and I ask. "If we let them be, they would kill us all!" The chief responds.

"Even when we locked them up, they simply destroyed the prison. That's why…" Tears stream down the chief's face as he looks at a picture. "…I had to kill my very own son. Even my son's soul was turned into that of a demon." The chief slumps and we get a peek at the picture, which causes us to gasp in shock. It's Bobo. "That person…" Lucy mutters. "But, yesterday we-" Gray shushes Lucy and quietly tells her, "I understand the reason why that mister disappeared. He just couldn't rest in peace." _A restless ghost._ "Please save this island somehow!" The chief says as he bows. "If this goes on, we will all lose our souls and turn into demons!" "We won't let that happen!" Natsu and I exclaim. "We'll do something about it." "There is one way to lift the curse." Chief Moka says. "The moon… Please destroy the moon."

-Lucy's POV-

The villagers show us to a hut. "The more you look at it, the more eerie the moon looks." Happy says, looking out the window. "Happy, hurry up and close the window." I scold. "Didn't you hear the chief? If we bask in the moonlight too long, we might become demons too." Happy closes the shutters and moves away from the window. "Moreover, I'm troubled." Natsu complains. "Well, they _are_ expecting us to destroy the moon, after all." Gray says. "I can't even fathom the amount of times I'd need to punch it!" Natsu says. "You're planning to destroy it?!" Gray exclaims. "What're you thinking?" "That's right. I don't think there are any mages capable of that feat." I say.

"But the request is to destroy the moon. We'll disgrace Fairy Tail if we can't fulfill a request we've accepted." Natsu says. "We didn't officially accept the request. You stole it, remember?" (name) points out. "What's impossible is impossible." Gray tells Natsu. "How are you planning to get on the moon in the first place?" "Happy." Natsu states. Happy mildly freaks out. "Definitely impossible." Mika says. "Even though he said to destroy the moon, I have a feeling there's more to this. I'm sure if we do some investigating, we might find another solution." (name) says. A shirt hits me in the face. It's Gray's shirt. "Walking all day long after a shipwreck really wore me out." Gray says as he pulls off his clothing. "Why are you stripping?" I ask.

"Alright! Tomorrow, we'll explore the island." Natsu announces. "Now, we sleep." Natsu slides onto a sleeping mat with Happy. "Aye sir!" "We'll think about it tomorrow." Gray says as he plops onto another mat. "Sounds like a good idea. Being knocked out and then shipwrecked and walking all day really takes it out of you." (name) adds. "Yeah. I'm sleepy too." I say. (name) and I grab the two mats between Natsu and Gray. The boys are already snoring away. I sit up quickly. "Hey! How am I supposed to sleep between a beast and a pervert?!" I exclaim. I get no answer. Mika and (name) are peacefully sleeping on their mat. I plop down on the mat and just lay there, staring at the ceiling.

-First Person POV-

Lucy wakes me up with first light and we get ready. Then I wake the others. "So early…" Natsu moans. "It's really early, isn't it?" Gray complains. "And whose fault do you think it was that I couldn't sleep? Certainly not (name) and Mika!" Lucy grumbles. "Now, get your spirits up! Off we go!" "Aye…" The three boys say wearily. Then Lucy summons Horologium. "The time is now 7:48 AM." Horologium announces. With that, we head off into the jungle.

"Will we really find a way to avoid the moon's destruction?" Natsu asks. "We can't help it if we don't, right?" Gray says. "Moreover, even if we could destroy the moon, we shouldn't. There wouldn't be any more moon-viewing then, would there?" "That's right! There wouldn't be any more of the limited-time specialty Fairy Tail moon-viewing steak!" Natsu exclaims. "I'll be troubled if the moon-viewing fish is gone too." Happy adds. "That's your reasoning?!" I exclaim. "What about the tides and time?!"

"'Hey, you guys. I don't know what you're talking about, but will you stop shouting?', she says." Horologium relays. "Walk on your own." Natsu tells Lucy. "Have you ever seen Celestial Spirits being used that way?" Gray asks. "'But, we are up against a curse. Things you can't see are scary, right?', she says." "As expected of an S-class quest. I'm all fired up!" Natsu cheers. "I'll just freeze up that curse. Nothing to be afraid of." Gray says. "'You really are idiots!', she says." "My thoughts exactly." I mutter. There is loud thudding. "What's that?" Natsu asks. We turn around and there is a large creature, taller than the trees, behind us. "W-What's that?" Natsu asks as he freaks out. "It's huge!" Gray exclaims.

"'Hurry up and smash it!', she says." The large creature takes a deep breath in. "Ice Make… Shield!" The creature's breath hits the shield but then it disperses around us. I gag and then pull my scarf over my mouth and nose. "'Hey, what's the matter? When did you get in here? Aye!', they say." Then Horologium disappears and Happy and Lucy catch a whiff. Natsu is on the ground, downed by the horrible stench. "A rat?" Lucy squeals. The large creature is a pale green rat dressed like a maid. "Natsu, this is not the time to be exhausted!" Gray scolds. "He's got a sensitive nose, after all." Happy says. "Then why is (name) okay?" Gray asks.

Then the giant rat starts chasing us. I keep my scarf over my mouth and nose as we run. Gray stops for a moment. "Ice Make… Floor!" The rat slips on the ice and is knocked unconscious. "You should have done that at the start!" Natsu complains. "Quit complaining!" Gray snaps. I grab their heads and smack the two together. "That's enough." I growl. "Sorry…" The two mumble. "Look, there is some kind of building over there." Lucy says. I turn and see what she's talking about. There is a moon above the entrance of the huge building. "Let's get in there while we can!" Lucy says. "Right! Let's beat it up while we can!" Natsu says as he and Gray attack the giant rat. I grab the two wizards and start dragging them to the building.

We enter the temple-like building. "Wow, it's so large." Lucy's voice echoes through the ginormous room. "It's crumbling, isn't it?" Natsu says. There are several crumbled pillars and large vines wind their way throughout the room. "Which era is this from?" Gray asks. "Hey, there's more moon symbols just like on the outside of the entryway." I say. "This island was originally called the 'Island of the Moon', right?" Gray asks. "On the Island of the Moon, there's a moon's curse and a moon's crest…" Lucy says. "These ruins are somewhat suspicious, right?" "Nevertheless, it's crumbling apart." Natsu says. "Will the floor hold?" I turn to Natsu and find him stomping on the floor. "Why are you doing that if you're worried about the floor holding?" I ask. Then the floor collapses. "Natsu, you're an idiot!" I scream as we fall.

We land on a rocky floor. I land hard on my shoulder and then roll. Natsu pops out from a rock pile. "Hey, is everyone fine?" Natsu asks. "No we're not, thanks to you!" Lucy growls. "Idiot, why do you always destroy things without thinking of the consequences?" Gray complains. "Hold on, I'll do something to help the pain." I say. Everyone looks at me. I stand and clear my throat. I start humming. I can feel power thrumming in the air as I do. "Hey, the pain's going away." Mika says. "Thanks, (name)." Lucy says. "You're welcome." I respond. "What was that?" Gray asks. "It's the Water Dragon's Serenade. It has varied effects depending on the singer's desires. It's more powerful when I put in words." I explain. _Unfortunately, it doesn't work for me._ I rub my shoulder as I look around where we landed. The hole we fell through is high above our heads. "Happy, Mika, can you two fly us out individually?" Lucy asks. "That's impossible." Happy responds. "Under the ruins…" Gray mutters. "There is a secret cave!" Natsu finishes.

"Since we're here, let's explore!" The Fire Dragon Slayer says as he runs down a tunnel. "Hey, enough of your rampage already!" Gray scolds. Natsu however does not come back, so we run after him. My shoulder throbs slightly. I hear a surprised gasp from further down the tunnel. "What's wrong, Natsu?" I ask as the rest of us come into a cave. "What… is this?" Natsu says. We join him. There is a large chunk of ice and there is a monstrous figure encased within. Shocked gasps escape from the rest of us. But then I sense the dread and panic in Gray. "T-This is…" He stammers. "Deliora!" Gray walks closer towards the ice chunk. "This can't be… Why is Deliora here?!" His voice is edged with fear. "It's unbelievable. There's no way it could be in a place like this!" "Do you know what it is?" Natsu asks as Lucy, Natsu, and I run over to the Ice Make wizard. "That is… That is…" Gray stammers. He starts trembling. "Hey Gray, calm down." Lucy says, placing a hand on Gray's arm. The Ice-Make wizard forces himself to look up at the figure within the ice. "Hey, what is this?" Lucy asks. "Deliora, the Demon of Disaster." Gray responds. "It's exactly the way it was before." He mumbles. "What the hell is going on?"

Then I hear footsteps coming from the tunnel behind us. We all quickly hide behind a group of stalagmites. "You heard voices around here?" A man asks. There's a low growling noise. A man with spiky blue hair emerges from the tunnel. Another taller man with dog-like ears atop his head walks a few paces behind the blue-haired man. "It's midday. I'm sleepy." The blue-haired man says. The dog-eared man makes a soft howling sound. "Toby, you basked in the Moon Drip, didn't you?" The blue-haired man asks. "You have ears and all." "I didn't bask in it!" The dog-eared man named Toby shouts. "This is just decoration, you know!" "I was just teasing you, idiot." The blue-haired man says. "Yuka." Toby growls. "Moon Drip…" Lucy says softly. "Could they be talking about the curse?"

A third person, a woman with magenta hair, comes into the cave. "Yuka-san. Toby-san. I have sad news." She says. "Sherry?" Yuka says. Toby waves to Sherry. "Angelica was beaten up by someone." Sherry tells the two men. "It's just a rat! Don't give it such a fancy name!" Toby barks. _A rat? Don't tell me… That giant from earlier?_ "It's not a rat!" Sherry snaps. "Angelica is a hunter that prowls in the darkness. And… love!" "Some serious weirdos showed up, right?" Lucy asks quietly. "Especially the last one." "They aren't from this island." Natsu says. "Yes, their scent is different." I concur. "And it doesn't seem like they are cursed, either." Happy adds.

"Intruders?" Yuka says, startling our group. "Just when we were almost finished collecting the needed moonlight… How sorrowful." Sherry says. "Let's exterminate the intruders before Reitei-sama hears of them. Yes… Before the moon reveals its form." "That's right." Yuka says. Toby makes a noise of agreement. "Now that they've seen Deliora, we can't possibly let them live. Let the intruders sleep eternally." Sherry says. "In other words, it's love!" "You mean death, right?" Toby asks. There is a noise from down the tunnel. "What was that?" Sherry asks. "Over there." Yuka says. Mika and Happy rejoin our group. "Well done." I tell the two flying cats. "Why?" Natsu asks. "We can interrogate them if we catch them." "Not yet. Let's observe the situation a little more." Lucy responds.

"This is becoming rather complicated." Natsu says. "I wonder who that Reitei-sama is." Happy says. "For what purpose did they bring Deliora here?" Gray asks. "More importantly, how did they discover where it was sealed?" "Where it was sealed?" Lucy asks. "It was sealed in a glacier at the Northern Continent." Gray replies. "This immortal demon that caused havoc in the region of Isvan ten years ago… This demon that my master, Ul, who taught me magic, gave her life to seal..." Gray's hand is clenched in a fist by his side. "I don't know what connection it has to this island's curse, but… This thing should have never been brought here!" Ice surrounds Gray's tight fist. "Reitei… Who the hell are you!" Gray growls. "You're not getting away with dishonoring Ul's name!" I place a hand on Gray's arm. He calms down slightly and I remove my hand.


	14. Deliora & Galuna Island Part 2

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 12: Deliora and Galuna Island part 2

-First Person POV-

"This is a demon your teacher sealed away?" Natsu asks. "Yes, without a doubt." Gray responds. "Are you saying that it was brought here from the Northern Continent?" Happy asks. "The island's curse is probably due to this demon's influence, right?" Lucy says. "That is certainly possible." Gray says. "This demon is still alive, after all." "All right, then! If that's the case, let's crush this demon!" Natsu says. "Is force the only solution you can come up with?" Lucy asks. "It'll be fine. Just watch me!" He tells Lucy.

Gray suddenly punches Natsu. "Gray punched him!" Happy exclaims. "That might be what he always does, but…" Lucy says. "What the heck was that for?" Natsu asks angrily. But Natsu gasps when he looks at Gray. "Stay away from the ice, you fire mage!" Gray growls. "If that ice melts and Deliora escapes, nobody will be able to stop it!" "What? Would that ice even melt so easily?!" Natsu asks. Gray gasps and then quietly answers, "No…" "Are you alright?" Lucy asks Gray. "Hey, I'm the one who got punched! Such a violent guy!" Natsu exclaims. "Natsu, hush!" I scold. "Haven't you noticed how Gray is feeling?" Natsu quiets down.

"My master, Ul, cast the Ice Shell spell on this demon." Gray says. "That's ice which is impossible to melt. No matter what kind of magic is used, that ice will never melt. If they knew it couldn't be melted, why did they bring it here?" "They probably didn't know or maybe they're trying to melt it somehow." Lucy says. "For what bloody reason?!" Gray snaps. "Gray, calm down." I say. "This is unsettling." He mutters. "Who brought Deliora here and for what reason?" "Well, that's easy to find out. We should just go after those guys from before." Natsu says. "That's right." Lucy says. "No." Gray says. "We shall wait here." "For what?" Mika asks. "We'll wait until the moon rises." He responds. "The moon? But it's only noon!" Natsu exclaims. "No way, that's impossible! I'd be bored to death!" I smack Natsu.

"Gray, what do you mean by that?" Lucy asks. "I believe that the island's curse and Deliora are both somehow related to the moon." Gray replies. "I agree. The chief asked us to destroy the moon. And those other people talked about how they've almost collected enough moonlight." I say. "I see." Lucy says. "What's going on here is really intriguing, and I _do_ wonder what they're trying to do." "I can't do that!" Natsu complains. "I'm going after them!" But then he abruptly falls sleep. "That was fast." Lucy says. "Aye!" Happy says. "This guy truly lives his life according to his instincts, huh?" Lucy says. "Yep, that's Natsu for you. He's been like that for as long as I've known him." I tell Lucy. "I'm envious in a way…" She says. I look over at Gray. He sits near Deliora and appears to be thinking about something.

-Gray's POV-

 _Ul…_

-Flashback-

I stand in the snow, panting. "Gray, can you keep up?" Ul asks. "My training is harsh." "Yeah! I'll do anything!" I respond.

-End Flashback-

-First Person POV-

"Just waiting around is boring after all." Lucy says. "Aye." Happy adds. "That's right!" Lucy exclaims, suddenly getting an idea. "Open up, Gate of the Harp! Lyra!" A woman with wings and a large harp on her back appears. "Hey! It's been a while, Lucy!" Lyra squeals. "Hi, Lyra!" Lucy says cheerfully. "Geez, you _never_ summon me!" Lyra complains. "I want to contribute more of my services to you. Lucy, you are such a meanie!" "A meanie?" Lucy says. "But I can only summon you three days a month!" "What? Is that so?" Lyra asks. "Another weirdo showed up." Happy mutters beside me. I get up and join Gray. I place a hand on Gray's knee. He looks at me and I give him a sympathetic smile. Gray returns to staring at the ground. "Well? What song would you like me to sing today?" Lyra asks Lucy. "Anything's fine. I'll leave it to you." Lucy replies. "I want a song about fish!" Happy says. "So I'll just sing something suitable, alright?" Lyra says. "Lyra sings very well." Lucy says. "Mira's good too. And she sings me songs about fish." Happy tells Lucy, pouting a little bit.

Lyra sits down on a rock and begins strumming her harp. She plays a very soothing melody, almost like a lullaby. " _Words that are born… Words that disappear… And the words that live on in you… They will change into courage when time feels frozen. Now, start walking on… You'll become stronger than you were before._ " Gray trembles slightly as we listen to Lyra's song. " _Hesitate no more. Believe in those words from that time…_ " A single tear slips down Gray's cheek. He makes a small noise as he tries to hold back more. "H-Hey… Gray?" Lucy calls. "Huh? What is it?" He asks. "He cried." Happy states. "Lyra does specialize in singing songs that reflect what's in people's hearts, but…" Lucy says. "Gray was crying." Happy says. "No, I wasn't." He snaps. I squeeze Gray's knee gently. "It's okay." I whisper. "Sing a happier song, Lyra!" Lucy tells the Celestial Spirit. "Oh! You should have told me in advance." Lyra tells Lucy. "Now that I think about it, what if someone comes along? Just be quiet." Gray says. After a while, Lucy, Mika, and Happy go to sleep. I explore the cave to keep myself awake. After fully exploring the cave, I sit and place Mika in my lap without disturbing her.

The cave starts trembling, stirring me from an unplanned nap. "What's that noise?" Lucy asks sleepily. "Night already!" Natsu exclaims. Gray also wakes up. A magic circle appears at the top of the cave, right over Deliora. "A light's shining down from the ceiling!" I say. "Violet light! It's moonlight!" Gray adds. "What is this?" Mika exclaims. "What the heck is going on?" Happy shouts. The violet moonlight pours over the ice encasing Deliora. "It's shining on Deliora." Gray says worriedly. "This can't be a coincidence." Natsu says. "Let's go! We'll search for the source of the light!" Gray says. I lead the others to a staircase I had found earlier. Luckily, it leads into the temple. Another magic circle hovers in the center of the room. "A magic circle spreading over the center of the ruins?" Gray says. "It's further up!" Natsu tells us.

We continue heading up until we arrive at the top of the temple. There we find a group of robed people chanting. We hide behind a crumbled wall. "What's that?" Natsu asks. There are several magic circles in a column. "The moon!" Gray gasps. Then I notice that the moon is not violet. "Are they really collecting the light from the moon?" Natsu asks. "What are they trying to achieve by shining it on Deliora?" Lucy asks. "That's a chant in Belianese… Moon Drip!" A female voice states. We turn and find Lyra. "You're still here?" Lucy asks. "I see. That's what this is about." Lyra says. "What? What is it?" Lucy asks. "They are trying to resurrect that demon below using Moon Drip!" Lyra tells us. "What? That's ridiculous!" Gray exclaims. "Ice Shell is ice that can't be melted!" "Moon Drip is the magic that can melt it." Lyra says confidently. "The collective magic of the moon has the power to dispel any magic." "No way!" Happy gasps. "Those guys don't realize the horror of Deliora!" Gray says. "I think the phenomenon that the islanders believe to be a curse is a side-effect of the Moon Drip." Lyra tells us. "The collective magic of the moon is contaminating their bodies. That's how powerful this magic is."

"Damn them." Natsu growls, preparing to pounce. I grab and pull him back down. "Someone's coming!" I warn. The three from earlier walk behind a man wearing a helmet and long white cape. He wears a blue tunic and black pants tucked into greaves. "Shoot, I still feel sleepy because I got up at noon." Yuka complains. Toby makes a noise of agreement. "And in the end, we never found the intruders." Yuka continues. "Did they even exist?!" Toby asks, shouting. "This is saddening, Reitei-sama." Sherry says. The man in the helmet turns to Sherry. "There seemed to be intruders around noon, but they slipped away." She tells the man. "I can't express my love like this." "Intruders…" Reitei says.

Gray seems to recognize Reitei's voice. "So that's Reitei." Natsu mutters. "What an arrogant-looking guy. He's even wearing a strange mask." Lucy says. "Really? I think it's cool, though." Happy says. "Hasn't Deliora been revived yet?" Reitei asks. "At this rate, either today or tomorrow…" Sherry answers. "Which one is it?!" Toby yells. "Finally…" Reitei says. "As for the intruders, I do not want interference in our progress." "Yes. There shouldn't have been people besides the villagers on the far side of the island." Sherry says. "Go and destroy the village!" Reitei orders. The three affirm their understanding.

"What?" Natsu gasps. "But the villagers have nothing to do with this!" Lucy exclaims quietly. "I don't think that matters to them." I growl. "I don't want any bloodshed, though…" Reitei says. "That voice… This can't be true…" Gray mumbles. "Gray, are you alright?" I ask. "Enough sneaking around for me!" Natsu exclaims as he jumps on the wall. He throws a Roar of the Fire Dragon into the air and shouts, " _We're_ the ones who came to interfere!" _Idiot!_ All eyes turn to us. "Geez, we have no choice but to do this now, don't we?" Lucy says. "Yep." I respond as I hop out from behind our hiding place.

"How can I help? Should I sing?" Lyra asks. "You, go back." Lucy replies. "Aw, you're so boring." Lyra says and then she disappears. "That mark… They're from Fairy Tail." Sherry tells the others from her group. "I see. So, the villagers sought help from a guild." Yuka says. "What are you doing? Go eliminate the village now." Reitei says. "Why?" I exclaim. "Those who interfere or plot against me are my enemies." Reitei says. "Why?!" Natsu shouts as he charges at Reitei.

"Damn you!" Gray yells as he charges as well, quickly passing Natsu. "I'll put an end to this worthless ritual of yours!" Gray pounds the ground and makes spikes of ice that charge at the enemies. Reitei jumps and then pounds the ground, making ice spikes as well. Reitei's spikes collide with Gray's. Their ice shatters. "He's an Ice Mage too?!" Happy exclaims.

"Lyon…" Gray growls at Reitei. "Lyon?" Lucy asks. "You… Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Gray asks. "Humph! How long has it been, Gray?" Reitei, no, Lyon asks. Lucy and Happy make surprised noises. "What's the meaning of this?" Gray asks. "I never thought you'd be the mage that the villagers called here." Lyon says. "Did you come knowingly? Or is it merely a coincidence? Well, it doesn't matter anyway." "Reitei Lyon, you know him?" Yuka asks. "Go now. I can handle this on my own." Lyon tells Yuka, Toby, and Sherry. The three disappear.

"You think that we'll let you go so easily?!" Natsu exclaims as he runs towards Lyon. "No, Natsu! Don't move!" Gray shouts. Lyon lifts his hand and a blizzard surrounds Natsu. Ice encases him. "Natsu!" I yell. "Happy! Mika! Take care of Lucy and (name)!" Gray shouts. Mika grabs me as I run towards Natsu. "Damn it, I can't move!" Natsu shouts. "Mika! I have to help Natsu!" I scream. Mika just keeps ascending into the night sky. "Happy, are you abandoning Natsu?" Lucy asks harshly. "He's enveloped by magic that freezes space!" Mika says. "If we had stayed there, we've have been turned into ice next!" Happy adds. "But at this rate, Natsu will be…" Lucy starts. Happy blinks back tears. "If we're all done in, who'll protect the village?!" Happy and Mika exclaim. "…You're right. I'm sorry…" I say quietly. "I'm sorry too." Lucy says. "You must be suffering by not helping Natsu, aren't you?" "Aye…" Happy says sadly. "I'm sure Natsu will be fine! You think ice would work against the Salamander?" Lucy says. "Aye!" Happy responds.

-Gray's POV-

"So you created a diversion for the women and cats to escape?" Lyon says. "Well whatever… The four of them can't possibly stop Sherry and the rest." "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail mages!" Natsu shouts. I kick Natsu towards the edge and he starts falling. "What did you do that for?!" Natsu's fading voice asks. I turn back to Lyon. "You're still as reckless as ever." Lyon says. "Wasn't he your ally?" "You could magically explode that ice if you felt like it, right?" I ask. "So you sent him out of my magical power's range? Not bad, indeed." Lyon says. "Stop putting on the seniority act already, Lyon." I tell him. "You're no longer Ul's pupil!" "Neither are you, Gray." Lyon states. He removes his helmet. "Because Ul's no longer in this world." "She gave her life to seal away Deliora!" I shout. "You'll destroy Ul's legacy!" "Don't amend your memories. You were the one who killed Ul!" Lyon says. _How can he say that?!_ "How dare you live on so brazenly… Gray."

-Narrator's POV-

A solitary pirate ship sails towards Galuna Island. Its crew lies knocked out on the deck. Only its captain and one other person are conscious. "What do you plan to do on that island…" The captain asks. "If I may ask?" He hastily adds. "Mind your business and handle the helm." A woman says. The crew begins to stir. "Give us a break…" The captain says. "Please?" He adds. "Galuna Island is cursed! Rumor has it that people are being turned into demons." "That doesn't interest me." The woman says. "Oh, is that so?" The captain says. "I am going to punish some law breakers. That is all." The woman says. The crew gushes phrases of admiration. "Hurry on!" The woman orders. "Aye, sir!" The crew says. "Oh! Me, too. Count me in too, Onee-sama!" The captain says.

"I'll say it again. You were the one who killed Ul." Lyon says. "How dare you even speak her name!" He hits Gray with an ice mace, pushing Gray into a wall. "L-Lyon…" Gray groans. "What's the matter? Is your guilty conscience holding you back?" Lyon asks. "Then don't get in my way. Let me revive Deliora." "I won't let you!" Gray shouts. Lyon tosses down his helmet. "So be it." He says. "Let's fight it out, like old times. Ice Make Eagle!" "Ice Make Shield!" The ice eagles fly over the shield and attack Gray from behind. "You specialize in creating inanimate objects. Static Ice Make. My creations are living things. Motion Ice Make." Lyon says. "Did you forget about ice that can move?" Gray jumps out from behind his shield. "Ice Make Hammer!" "Ice Make Ape!" Lyon's ape protects him from Gray's hammer and shatters it.

"How pathetic. You still use both hands to create magic?" Lyon says. "That's what Ul taught us, right? A magical creation made with one hand is incomplete and off-balance!" Gray says. "I'm special. I have long since surpassed Ul's ability." Lyon tells Gray. "Don't get so bloody arrogant!" He growls. "Same goes for you." Lyon says. "I doubt you'll even land a single hit on me." Gray starts preparing a spell. "Don't assume I'm the same as before!" He tells Lyon. "Ice Geyser!" Ice bursts from the ground around Lyon, sending shards of ice through the air. However, Lyon is fine. "You are still the same." Lyon says. "I am your senior. And I'm stronger than you. I could create magic with one hand and you couldn't."

"Nothing has changed." Lyon says. "We may have traveled on different paths, but both of us have been frozen in time since then." Lyon lifts his hand to the sky and then an ice dragon bursts out underneath Gray, tossing him into the air. "That's why I'll melt the ice! To walk the path that was concealed!" Lyon says. "Ul was my goal. Surpassing Ul was my dream. But you stole that dream from me. And I thought I would never have the chance to surpass Ul again. However, there is one way. If I could do what Ul couldn't, defeat Deliora… Then I can surpass Ul… I will see the continuation of my dreams again." "You can't be serious!" Gray exclaims.

"Is that really your motive? You should know the horror of Deliora!" Lyon flinches slightly. "Don't do it! It's impossible!" Gray tells Lyon, his whole body trembling. Lyon attacks Gray with several small ice dragons. "'Don't do it, it's impossible', you say?" Lyon growls. He launches ice eagles which batter Gray. "That's exactly what we said to you back then…" The elder mage says. "You couldn't have forgotten that. It's because you provoked Deliora… that Ul is dead!" Lyon attacks Gray again. "You have no right to speak Ul's name!" He shouts. "Begone!" Lyon sends a huge ice dragon at Gray. "Vanish!"

-Gray's POV-

I lie bruised and battered on the ground. My mind drifts to memories of the past as a single snowflake falls to the ground next to me. A young me lies in the snow, tiny flakes drifting down around my body. "What's the matter? Is that all you've got?" Ul asks me. "Wake up, Gray! Wake up, Gray…" Ul's voice morphs into Natsu's for some reason. "Wake up, Gray!" Natsu calls. "How lame! You sure got beaten to a pulp." "Natsu… Why are you here?" I ask, my voice straining. "I couldn't find my way to the village, so I returned to high ground." Natsu replies.

"Over there." Natsu says. "Come on, let's go." He picks me up. "Wait! I can walk…" I protest. "Where's Lyon?" I slowly get to my feet. "I don't know. There's no one else here." Natsu responds. "And the ceremony has ended." I gasp a little as my legs start to give out. Natsu grabs my shirt and prevents me from collapsing. Natsu lays me across the ice encasing most of his body. "Damn! If (name) and Lucy get bullied, it'll be our fault!" Natsu says.

More memories surface as Natsu walks, carrying me. "Stop that! You'll never defeat something like Deliora. It's impossible for you, Gray!" Ul exclaimed. I look at Natsu. "I'm going on an S-class quest!" Natsu shouted at me. "It's impossible with your skills!" I told him. I grow angry and disappointed with myself. "Natsu…" I say. "Yeah?" Natsu responds. "I have no right to reprimand you." I tell him. "No right at all!" Tears of shame and frustration slip unbidden from my eyes. Natsu stops and is silent for a moment. "Don't start grumbling just because you lost, Gray!" Natsu shouts. "We are Fairy Tail! The guild that doesn't know the meaning of the word 'stop'! We can't live if we don't keep running forward!" With that, he starts running. "Damn! Running like this is such a pain!" Natsu complains.

-First Person POV-

"So that's how it is." Lucy tells the villagers. We have just finished giving a report of the day's events to the villagers. "The guys who are coming to attack you are the culprits behind your current appearances." Lucy says. "They're coming here?" A villager asks. "Yes." I reply. A murmur of worry ripples through the crowd. "However, this is also your chance to capture them and find out how to return to your old selves." Lucy tells the villagers. The villagers converse with each other, their tones worried and doubtful. "Can we really do it?" "Will that work?" "Seriously?"

"Even if you say that, those three are probably mages. They won't be captured so easily." Happy tells Lucy and me. "That's true. We have more people, but only a single mage." Lucy says. "Don't you mean two?" I ask. "Or does that mean you never planned on fighting?" Lucy ignores me but then seems to have an idea. She squeaks happily and claps her hands together once. "I just thought of the perfect plan!" She says. "I have a bad feeling about this." Mika and I mutter. Happy nods in agreement. "What's with all the ruckus?" Chief Moka asks as he walks through the crowd to the four of us.

"Please hear me out!" Lucy tells the chief. "Enemies will be attacking this place soon." "Enemies?" The chief asks. "They've been staying at the ruins in the forest." I tell him. "And they're the ones who made your bodies like this!" Lucy adds. "I've never heard of such a thing!" Chief Moka exclaims. "Haven't you destroyed the moon yet?!" "W-Well, there is no need to destroy the moon anymore…" Lucy tells the chief. "If we just catch the culprits…" "The moon! Destroy the moon!" The chief shouts. A couple of the villagers restraint the raving chief. "Chief, please calm down!" One says. "Come, this way." The other says. The two slowly drag the still-raging chief out of the plaza.

"Please do not mind him. He must still be concerned over his son, Bobo, after all." A villager tells us. "Yeah." We say. "Anyway, we're capturing the enemy." Lucy says. "But how?" A villager asks. "Yes, I would like to hear your plan." I say, crossing my arms. Lucy giggles. "Leave everything to Fairy Tail's number one Celestial Spirit Mage, the Great Lucy!" The blonde wizard says. _I notice Lucy conveniently left out the fact that she is Fairy Tail's_ _ **only**_ _Celestial Spirit Mage._ "This will definitely work out." Lucy assures us. "Seems like she's really getting carried away." Happy says quietly.

"Open up! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" "Did you call for me, Princess?" Virgo says as she bows to Lucy. The villagers gaze with awe at the fuchsia-haired maid-like Celestial Spirit. "Cute!" "So this is what they call a maid?" "I can't get enough of it!" "What's with their reaction?" Lucy asks rhetorically. After getting over the villagers' reaction, Lucy quietly gives Virgo a plan. After a little while, we join Virgo by the gates. "Princess, the preparations are complete." Virgo reports. "Thanks, Virgo. You're as fast as I had expected." Lucy tells the Celestial Spirit. "Are you punishing me?" She asks. "I was praising you!" Lucy exclaims. _Is just me or does Virgo seem to like the idea of punishment?_

"Um, Lucy?" "What is it, Happy?" "I seriously think that you might actually be an idiot, Lucy." Happy tells the blonde. "You actually said that so indifferently…" Lucy says, slightly impressed. "I just can't imagine them falling for such child's play." The blue cat continues. "What are you talking about? It's a perfect pitfall." Lucy says, grinning at her supposedly ingenious plan. Lucy had Virgo dig a deep hole in front of the village gate and then the hole was covered. "Yeah… It's thoughts like these that make you an idiot." Happy states. "There's only one entrance to this village, right? Which mean that the enemy will surely come from there." Lucy explains. "I don't think that there's anybody who would fall for that." Mika says. The villagers voice their agreement with Mika's statement. "Princess, I agree as well." Virgo says. "Even you?! Well, just watch, all of you!" Lucy says angrily.

"Lucy-san, something is coming this way!" The lookout calls down. "It's them. Open the gate!" Lucy calls back. The gate rumbles open. "Now, come on." Lucy says. "Hey guys! You're safe?!" Someone shouts. _Oh, no! It's Natsu!_ Lucy shrieks in panic. "Stop! Don't come any closer!" Lucy and I yell. Natsu keeps on running. "I said stop!" Lucy shouts, her voice high-pitched and squeaky. "Stop!" Natsu stops just before the pit and Lucy breathes a sigh of relief. "What's this?" Natsu asks, staring at the straw piled over the pitfall. Lucy squeaks in panic. Natsu then steps forward and falls into the pitfall. The others around me, including Happy, stare dumbfounded at the exposed hole. "Someone actually fell for it." A villager says. "I didn't think that would be possible." Another adds. "Natsu is probably one of the few people in the world that would fall for the pitfall trap." I say. "Failed." Lucy mumbles.

I walk over to the pitfall and look down. Natsu is on top of Gray. "Hey! Who the heck is playing pranks at a time like this?" Natsu asks. "Lucy, of course." Happy answers, peering into the hole with me. "I knew it!" Natsu growls. "You've got it wrong!" Lucy exclaims with dismay. "It was supposed to be a trap for the enemy." Mika says. "Anyway, how are you and Gray?" I call down. "I'm all right, but Gray's down!" Natsu responds. "Did he get beaten up by that masked guy?" Lucy asks. Natsu doesn't respond. "The ice broke!" He gasps. "Huh? Even though fire didn't work?" "J-Just as I planned!" Lucy says, though her nervous tone betrays her. "The effect of the magic most likely weakened when distanced from the mage." Virgo says.

"Anyway, Happy, Mika, if you would?" I say. The two little cats nod and fly into the pit. Happy brings up Natsu and then he and Mika bring up Gray. A couple villagers take the Ice-Make Mage from the cats and then lay him carefully on the ground. "Gray…" Lucy murmurs. Bruises cover most of Gray's pale skin. I kneel next to my unconscious guild mate and softly hum, hoping to ease some of his pain. "That's great…" Natsu says. "But haven't they gotten here yet?" "Now that you mention it, they're taking really long." Lucy says. "They should have been heading here before you. And yet you got here first, Natsu." "Yeah. And it took me a while, too." Natsu states. "I would expect that, considering you were mostly encased in ice and carrying Gray, who was dead weight." I say. _Could they be planning something?_ "This is our chance! Quickly, cover up the hole!" Lucy says. "You're still betting on the pitfall?" Natsu asks.

"W-What's that?" A villager exclaims, pointing to the sky. I look to the night sky and see a giant pale green rat moving steadily across the sky. "A flying rat!" Someone shouts. "What's that bucket?" Another asks. "From the sky? My pitfall's useless then!" Lucy shouts. A small drop of green liquid slops out of the bucket. It slowly falls towards us. "Jelly?" Lucy says as the drop comes closer. Dread blankets me. I glance at Natsu, though he's already dashing towards Lucy. "Lucy!" Natsu shouts. He gets her out of the way in time and the drop of jelly burns a small plant, leaving a tiny smoking crater. Lucy looks at the smoking crater and the blood drains from her face. "What's with that dangerous smell?" Natsu mutters, also looking at the small crater. Panic spreads through the crowd gathered at the gate. "Is the whole bucket really filled with that?" "Don't tell me they're planning to drop it on us?"

Then I hear Yuka's voice. "How hideous!" He says. "The moon drip's effects have turned these humans into such hideous forms." "They're almost like Deliora's demon-spawn… How unpleasant." Sherry adds. Toby howls his agreement. "Angelica, if you'll do the honor." Sherry says. The giant pale green rat tosses the content of the bucket over the village. "How are we supposed to defend against _this_?!" Lucy exclaims. "Everyone, gather into the village center!" Natsu and I shout. "Natsu! _!" Lucy gasps. "Lucy, make sure everyone gets there!" I tell her. "U-Understood!"

"Happy, Mika, let's fly!" Natsu calls. "Aye, sir!" Happy shouts. Mika and Happy speed towards us. Natsu and I jump into the air and our cat friends grab us. "_!" Natsu shouts. "Right!" I call back. Natsu prepares his Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon. I prepare my Water Dragon's Lotus. Together we launch the spells at the center. Our magic spreads the goop outwards, creating a hole. "They blasted it outwards!" Yuka gasps. "The boy's a fire wizard and that girl's a water wizard!" Sherry exclaims. Large globs of the disintegrating goop rain upon the ground. One strikes Bobo's grave, where the chief still is. "Chief!" Someone shouts. But then the steam clears, revealing that Virgo has rescued the chief. "The village chief is presented for punishment." Virgo says. "Virgo!" Lucy cheers.

Only a small portion of the village remains, but all the villagers are safe. "The village is totally dissolved." A villager states dejectedly. "How awful…" Another says. "Is anyone hurt?" Someone calls out. The rest of the steam begins to dissipate. "Bobo's grave…" Chief Moka stutters. Bobo's grave is still intact. But then Yuka kicks it over. "We must eliminate all of Reitei-sama's enemies." Sherry says as the three come closer. "Even after we tried to mercifully give them an instant death. It seems a lot of blood must be spilled." "Fifty people in the village, three wizards. That should take about twenty minutes." Yuka says. "Let's go!" Natsu says. Lucy and I agree. "We're going too! Five wizards!" Happy and Mika say. "How dare they… How dare they destroy Bobo's grave!" The chief growls. "Unforgivable!" Thankfully, several of the villagers hold back the chief. Another works on getting the villagers safely evacuated.

Gray stands up. "I can fight too." He says. "Gray, you regained consciousness?" Lucy gasps. "Get outta here. You'll be in my way." Natsu coolly tells Gray. "Natsu, don't underestimate me!" Gray responds, though he is panting heavily. "The injured should sleep it off." Natsu says as he gently punches Gray in the stomach. "You…" Gray growls weakly as he grabs Natsu's scarf. "One day I'll…" Natsu catches Gray. "…kill…" "Why'd he do that?" Lucy asks. "That's just Natsu's compassion." Happy answers. "Gray's not in any shape to fight right now." I add as I take the unconscious Ice-Make wizard from Natsu. "So this is the bond between Fairy Tail wizards…" Lucy murmurs. "I'll take Gray to a safe place. I'm counting on you guys!" I say, hefting Gray onto my back. "Take care of Gray." Lucy says. "Of course." I respond as Mika and I head off with the villagers.

-Lucy's POV-

"We won't let you escape." Sherry says. "Reitei-sama has ordered us to wipe you all out. Angelica!" The giant pale green rat grabs Sherry and they begin chasing the villagers. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail too…" I mutter. I gasp when I realize I'm on the rat. "I got all gung-ho and grabbed on!" I scold myself. "Yep, she's an idiot!" Happy shouts. "She's nuts!" Natsu exclaims. I punch the claw I'm holding onto. "Stop this instant! Don't lay a claw on the villagers!" I yell. "Who does she think she is?" Sherry says. I decide to switch tactics. "How about this?" I say. I start tickling the rat's foot. "That's not going to work, you know." Sherry tells me. The rat starts laughing. "Angelica?" She exclaims. "What are you doing? If you stop your tail…" Angelica begins to plummet. "It worked!" I shout with joy. But then I start screaming, realizing I'm going down with the rat. "I'm falling too!"

-Natsu's POV-

The giant rat crashes in the distance. "Someone's gonna be ticked…" Yuka mutters. "I'm not ticked!" Toby shouts. "Not you, idiot." Yuka says. "She okay, you think?" I ask Happy. "Hoped she's not crushed." "She'd be dead if she was crushed." Happy says. "I'll go take a look." "Right. Countin' on ya." I tell my little buddy. Happy takes to the sky. "I'll clean things up here." I charge on the dog-man and head-butt him. Then I tuck and burn the blue-haired guy with a Roar of the Fire Dragon. I skid on the ground. "Those are some ferocious flames you have there." Yuka says as my flames roll away from a shield. "Could you be Fairy Tail's Salamander that I've heard rumors about?"

Toby the dog-guy get up from the ground. I'm in between the two. "We were once wizards from a well-known guild. You won't beat us so easily." Yuka tells me. "If I mention the wizard's guild Lamia Scale, does that ring a bell? Exactly, that's where 'Rock-Iron' Jura was-" I blast flames from my hands at both of them. "Hey, jerk! Listen to people while they're talking!" Yuka exclaims. "Never heard of 'em." I say. "It don't matter what guild you're from or who you know. You're gettin' in the way of me completing this job. In other words, you're the enemy of Fairy Tail. That's all the reason I need to fight."

"Tch. Toby, hold off. I can handle this guy myself." Yuka says. He points his hand at me and shouts, "Wave!" I light my fist. "I'll blow that away!" I shout. But I get a gut feeling and dodge. The wave passes me and breaks some rock. "Ah, so you've noticed what it was." Yuka says. I blast a Roar at him but he deflects it with his magic. "The vibrations I create can neutralize any type of magic!" Yuka says. "In other words… Magic that is impenetrable by magic." "So that's why my instincts said that I couldn't block that attack with fire." I mutter.

"While I was in Lamia Scale, I specialized in facing off against other wizards." Yuka tells me. "I think you can see why." He prepares another attack, his magic bathing him with blue light. "It's because all wizards are powerless before me!" Yuka launches two orbs at me. I jump into the air and the orbs hit the ground. "We'll see about that!" I shout as I dive through the dust cloud. I go to punch Yuka but my hand hits a blue shield and my flames disappear. "I thought I told you that my wave will erase all magic before it." Yuka says. "Then I just need to do it without magic!" I respond as I pull back my other fist. "That ain't nothing hard!" I punch through the shield, surprising Yuka. "See? Right on through." I say.

But then pain flows through my arm. "It's reckless of you to stick your bare arm into the vortex of magical power." Yuka tells me. "It'll get blown away." The pain makes me angry. I growl at Yuka as I stick my head through the shield. A scared expression sits on Yuka's face. "He's gonna put his whole body in?!" Toby exclaims. "This wall might not let magic in, but bare hands are no problem!" I say. "This guy's nuts!" Toby shouts. "And what will you do now, Salamander?" Yuka asks. "You can't use magic inside the wave…" "So I _can_ use it outside, right?" I say. "Thanks for the advice! Elbow of…" Flames burst from my elbow. "You're using a magic booster to accelerate your bare hands?!" Yuka exclaims, panicking. "…the Fire Dragon!" I punch Yuka right in the face and he goes flying backwards. "That's one down." I say.

I turn to Toby. He makes an impressed howl. "You're awesome." He tells me. "You're about to get some awesome all to yourself." I respond. "Yeah, right! I'm stronger than Yuka, see!" Toby says. "Paralyze-Claw: Mega-Jellyfish!" Toby's nails glow and extend. "These claws have got a secret hidden within them!" "Like, they'll paralyze you?" I say. Toby shouts in shock. "How did he know?" He asks himself. "You're one amazing wizard!" Toby tells me. "What am I gonna do? He's a complete idiot." I mutter. "Don't call me an idiot!" Toby shouts as he slashes at me. I narrowly dodge his claws. "Whoa there!" I exclaim.

"One touch from these claws and it's all over! You'll be shaking like a leaf waiting only for death!" Toby says as he barrages me with attacks. "Wait a moment!" I say. Toby stops. "You got something stuck on you up here." I tell him, patting my head. Toby lifts his hand to his head and pokes himself with his claws. Toby's body vibrates as a shock runs through him. "Ooh, that felt kind of good…" Toby mutters as he collapses to the ground. "Yep, definitely an idiot." I say. I walk over to Bobo's headstone. "Those guys really did some pretty terrible stuff." I pick up the headstone and set it back in place. "But I'm gonna make sure the village and everyone goes back to the way they were. Bet on it! I'm gonna get you justice." I pledge to Bobo.

-Narrator's POV-

Lyon stands in front of Deliora. A short man wearing a mask and eight of the chanters come in the cave that houses the ice-encased demon. "Reitei-sama, why didn't you finish off that troublemaker named Gray?" The masked man asks. "It doesn't matter." Lyon responds. "You know I have no taste for bloodshed." "You say that despite ordering the village completely wiped out." The masked man says. "But it seems to me you had sympathy for your fellow pupil." Lyon is silent for a moment. "He won't stand against me after being defeated so easily." Lyon says. "And if he does get in my way, then I'll allow no quarter." The masked man grins and asks, "Really?"

Lucy wakes up after crashing into the ground with Angelica and Sherry. Lucy looks around. "Oh, it's her…" She mumbles. Sherry stands on a cliff, tears pouring down her cheeks. "How dare you, young lady?! Now Reitei-sama's trust in me will have fallen like a rock! He'll never love me!" "Love?" Lucy repeats quizzically under her breath. "And you even did this to Angelica..." Sherry cries, rubbing her eyes. "I'll get you for this!" "Fine by me! Bring it on!" Lucy responds. Sherry whips her hand outwards, a magic circle appearing around her hand. A shadow covers Lucy. "Wood Doll!" Sherry shouts. "The tree is moving!" Lucy exclaims. The now-animated tree punches at Lucy. She narrowly escapes being flattened. "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!" "I'm not a perv! Just true to my desires!" Taurus says as he appears. Taurus rushes at the tree and chops it with his double-sided axe. "A Celestial Wizard! And one of the Zodiac gates, too!" Sherry exclaims.

"Nice, Taurus!" Lucy praises. "Lucy-san, your body's the best!" Taurus shouts. "Forcing your spirits to say things like that for your pleasure?" Sherry says. "How uncouth." "I'm not forcing him and I'm not pleased by it!" Lucy responds defensively. "However, Celestial Wizards are at such a disadvantage against me." Sherry says. "Taurus, do it!" Lucy shouts. Taurus charges at the Cliffside where Sherry stands. But he stops mid-charge and turns around. Sherry giggles. Taurus instead attacks Lucy. Lucy dodges, but Taurus cuts the back of her shirt.

"Hey, Taurus! What's the matter?!" Lucy asks. Taurus attack again and Lucy dodges again. But Taurus pins Lucy on the ground with his hands. "Lucy-san, I can't control my body!" Taurus tells his contractor. "My magic, Doll Attack, allows me to control anything other than humans." Sherry says. "That goes for Celestial spirits too, since they are not human." "Oh, no!" Lucy gasps. "I'm udderly ashamed, Lucy-san!" Taurus says. "No matter how much I will it, my body won't…" "Gate of the Golden Bull, I command thee to close!" Lucy yells. But nothing happens.

"Doesn't the spirit and the wizard have to open and close the gate together?" Sherry asks. "Close the gate, Taurus!" Lucy shouts. "You can't close it unilaterally." Sherry says. "Taurus!" Lucy screams. "Let's play Russian Roulette Punch, shall we?" Sherry says maliciously. "Close your eyes and punch!" Against his will, Taurus complies. Lucy manages to move out of the way. "I wonder how long you'll be able to dodge?" Sherry asks. Taurus punches again and Lucy narrowly avoids it. "Taurus, stop it!" Lucy screams. "I want to stop, but…" Taurus says before lifting his hands together and smashing them down. "So this is a Fairy Tail wizard? Nothing of substance." Sherry says. "Please! Remember your contract with me, Taurus!" Lucy pleads. The day he made his contract with Lucy flashes into his mind.

-Flashback-

"So you're called Lucy, huh?" Taurus says. "But man, what a body you've got! I can't get enough!" "I can't believe the Spirit of the Gate of the Golden Bull is such a perv." Lucy grumbles and sighs. "What should I do about the contract?" "There's no reason to hesitate!" Taurus says, surprising Lucy. "If you contract with me, I'll make sure to protect you and that nice body of yours!" "You promise?" Lucy asks. "I promise!" Taurus replies.

-end-

Taurus starts to regain his control. "You told me that'd you'd always protect me, remember?" Lucy shouts. Taurus grabs his head. "Hey, what're you hesitating for? Do what I say and get her!" Sherry yells. He pulls back for another punch. "Celestial Gates should be opened and closed by mutual agreement!" Lucy exclaims. "Come to your senses, Taurus!" Taurus's fist comes down but stops just before hitting Lucy's face. He fades away in a golden light, smiling at Lucy. Sherry gasps in anger. Lucy breathes heavily. She lifts her hands to the sky. "I did it…" Lucy whispers. "I can't believe there was a Celestial Wizard who could do that. I miscalculated." Sherry stutters. Lucy sits up. "I've reached a new level!" Lucy says to herself. The Celestial mage gets up. "That's right! Because I'm a member of Fairy Tail, got it?"


	15. Icy Resolve Part 1

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 13: Icy Resolve Part 1

-Gray's POV-

Sunlight wakes me up. The light filters through the tent I'm in. _Where am I? Last thing I remember is Natsu punching me in the stomach._ I sit up and look around some more. I get up and leave the tent. "Oh, you're awake, Gray." (name) says as she, Mika, and a village woman come over to the tent. "We were just about to come check on you." "Where is this?" I ask. "This is a storage area a bit removed from the village." The village woman replies. "The village was destroyed last night, so everyone took refuge here. I carried you here because Natsu had knocked you out." (name) adds. "The village is gone?" I say. Then I remember what Lyon had told his three lackeys to do. _Lyon, you dastard… You actually went and did it?_ I hold my shoulder as it throbs.

"But thanks to Miss Lucy, Miss (name), and Mister Natsu, no one was injured, so we have to at least be glad for that." The village woman tells me. "Are the other two also here?" I ask (name) and Mika. "Yeah." (name) answers, worry lacing her tone. "They're in the big tent. Come on." I follow (name) and Mika towards the big tent. "(name), you seem worried about something. What's going on?" I say. "You'll see in a moment." (name) responds, an aura of dread surrounding her and Mika. We enter the big tent. "You're late, Gray." "Erza?!" I exclaim. Erza looks quite angry. _Now I know why (name) and Mika were dreading coming in here._ "Lucy, Happy?" The two are tied up and sitting on the floor next to Erza. "He was badly injured, Erza-neesan." (name) says. _Must be really bad if (name) is being formal with Erza._ "I've heard what happened from Lucy." Erza tells me.

-First Person POV-

"Weren't you supposed to be stopping Natsu?" Erza says. "I'm speechless." "Where's Natsu?" Gray asks. "That's what I'd like to know." She responds. "I left him in the village to fight Lyon's lackeys, but I haven't seen him since." I say. "When we went to the village to check, there was no one there." Lucy tells us. "I figured that Natsu would be okay, and Erza told me to take her to where you and (name) were, Gray." "I searched from the air and that's how we found this storage area." Happy says. "Gray, (name), we're going in search of Natsu." Erza says, heading towards the tent entrance. "When we find him, we're returning to the guild." "What are you saying, Erza?" Gray asks. "If you heard what's going on, then you've got to know what's happening on this island!" "And what of it?" Erza asks. _Why are you being so indifferent, Erza-nee?_

"I came here to bring back some guild rule-breakers." Erza states. "I have not a sliver of interest in anything else." "Didn't you see what the people on this island look like?" Gray asks. "I saw." Erza answers. "And you're just going to leave them like that?" "The request has been posted to every guild." Erza responds. "Would it not be better to leave it to some guild wizards that take on the job properly?" "I misjudged you, Erza!" Gray exclaims. Erza turns to Gray, a fiery anger in her brown eyes. "What did you say?" She asks, her voice low and heated. "How dare you say that to the great Erza!" Happy exclaims, sweating nervously. "The 'great'?" Mika mutters. Erza summons one of her swords. "You intend to brake the guild rules as well?" Erza asks.

Erza sets the point of her double-edged blade at Gray's neck. "You won't get away with it." She tells Gray. "Erza-neesan! Please calm down!" I exclaim. Then Gray grabs Erza's sword and points it at the guild mark on his chest. His arm trembles slightly. "Do what you must!" Gray says quietly. Lucy, Happy, Mika and I gasp. "This is the path I've chosen." He tells Erza. "It's something I've got to do." Erza pulls back her blade. Gray walks around Erza and heads towards the tent flaps. He stops in the entrance. "I'm going to finish this." He says. Gray looks back at Erza over his shoulder. "If you're going to cut me down, do it." "Gray…" I murmur. Erza makes no movement and so Gray leaves.

Erza turns to Happy and Lucy. "Hey, Erza, calm down!" Lucy panics. "Gray's just angry 'cause he lost to his old friend!" Happy shouts. Then Erza cuts the ropes binding the two. "The present situation is unacceptable." She says. "So we'll continue this after the present problem is solved." "Erza!" Lucy and Happy exclaim joyfully. _Don't get your hopes up._ "Don't get the wrong idea." Erza snaps. "You _will_ be punished." "Aye…" Lucy and Happy respond, their cheerful attitude replaced with dread. "Knew it." I mumble.

-Narrator's POV-

Toby stands before Lyon inside the Moon Temple. "How pitiful. You're the only one left, Toby?" Lyon says. Toby makes a small noise of confirmation. Lyon sits down on a stone throne. "Damn you, Fairy Tail… Not bad." He says to himself. "Please keep me defeating myself a secret, okay?" Toby asks. The masked man walks into the throne room. "Deliora's resurrection may be in danger at this rate." He informs Lyon. "So you're here, Zalty…" Lyon says. "Deliora will be resurrected when we pour in the full magical power of the moon tonight. However, if the Moon Drip ceremony is interrupted, Deliora will stay in that ice forever… And what's more, Titania has joined the enemy forces." Zalty tells Lyon. "Your intelligence is fast, as always." Lyon says. "But I cannot be defeated. Nothing defeats the ice sword that surpasses even Ul's…" "That is quite heartening to hear, yes…" Zalty says. "Then, it's been a while, but perhaps I should join in the battle myself…" "Wait, you used to be able to fight?!" Toby exclaims. "Yes." Zalty responds. "I know a bit of Lost Magic, you see…" "What an ominous fellow." Lyon says.

Then the temple starts rumbling. "An earthquake?!" Toby asks. The temple tilts slightly. "This is…" Lyon mutters. "The ruins are collapsing!" Toby exclaims. In reality though, it is Natsu attacking the support pillars beneath the Moon Temple. The temple tips drastically. Natsu Roars at the ceiling. The column of fire bursts through several floors including the throne room. "What the heck is this?" Lyon exclaims. Zalty looks down the newly formed hole. "He didn't waste any time…" Zalty says. "Look, he's down below." Lyon and Toby come over to the hole and look downwards. Natsu stands below the hole, five floors beneath the three. Natsu laughs. "I'd rather destroy it before you found me out, but these ruins are a lot harder to bring down than I thought." He tells the three.

"What are you trying to do?" Lyon asks. "Tip the building over!" Natsu responds. "Then the moonlight can't land on the demon in the basement!" "You dastard! How dare you? Curse you, Fairy Tail!" Lyon growls. "I dunno… I don't get what's going on at all…" Toby says. "He is trying to tilt these ruins. By destroying half of the pillars holding up the base of the ruins, he can tilt the building so that the light of the moon will not hit Deliora." Zalty explains. "That's his plan, I believe. He may not look it, but he's quite shrewd." "Enough blabbing!" Natsu growls as he wraps his feet with flames. "Flames on his legs?" Lyon says in disbelief. "He can produce flames from all over his body!" Toby informs Lyon.

Natsu uses his flames to burst upwards and smacks Lyon in the chest, carrying the Ice Make wizard up as well. But then Lyon shatters into ice shards. "Huh? A fake?" Natsu says. Then he looks back down at the ground. "Ice Make Eagle!" Several ice eagles fly at Natsu. "You can't avoid them from the air!" Lyon says. Natsu Roars at the ceiling, pushing himself down out of the eagles' path. Then Natsu stands on his hands, directing flames from his feet. Lyon crouches when the flames come near his head. "What random magic…." Lyon mutters. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu aims at Lyon who jumps backwards to avoid. But then Natsu falls through the floor when a hole forms beneath him. Lyon lands on the floor, unharmed. "It seems you were in luck, Reitei-sama." Zalty says. "Just keep the fact that I got hit to yourself…" Toby says quietly.

"What did you do?" Lyon asks Zalty. "What indeed?" Zalty responds. "Don't dodge the question." Lyon tells Zalty. "It was your magic that destroyed the floor!" "Ah, Reitei-sama… Nothing gets past your eyes." Zalty says. "But, please understand. I cannot afford to lose you until Deliora is resurrected." Icy mist surrounds Lyon. "You're saying I'd be beaten if I was hit by those flames?" Lyon says. Lyon covers the room in ice. "Begone." Lyon commands. "I will finish him myself." Natsu hangs on the edge of the hole. "I'm the one and only wizard who can defeat Deliora. Reitei Lyon!" Lyon says. "To even imply that I would have trouble with a brat like him is insulting." "Oh my…" Zalty mumbles.

"Defeat Deliora?" Natsu asks. Happy, Mika, Erza, Lucy, and (name) have caught up with Gray and are currently running through the jungle. "Defeat Deliora? That's his goal?" Lucy asks Gray. Natsu has fully climbed out of the hole. "But it's, like, already half defeated, right? So, you want to break it free of the ice on purpose to fight it?" Natsu asks Lyon. "That's pretty whacked out there, buddy." "It's all to surpass Ul." Lyon responds. Lyon launches ice eagles at Natsu. "So I can continue to dream!" Natsu backflips away from the ice eagles. Then Natsu launches himself at Lyon. "Then why don't you just challenge Ul directly?" He asks as he dodges a couple more of Lyon's attacks. "You didn't hear?" Lyon says. "Ul's already dead!"

Natsu remembers what Gray had said. "The demon who Ul, the wizard who taught me magic, risked her life to seal away!" "So she ended up dying?" Natsu asks. "That's right." Lyon replies. "And it was Gray's fault." Lyon makes an eagle behind Natsu. Natsu turns towards the eagle, his eyes widening. There is a shatter and mist obscures Natsu. The mist clears, showing that Natsu is barely scratched. "I don't know what happened in the past. But what you're trying to do now is making a lot of people suffer." Natsu tells Lyon. "I'm gonna make you open your eyes! With my hot flames!"

-First Person POV-

"Lyon's aim has always been to surpass Ul." Gray tells us. "Now with Ul gone, he wants to defeat Deliora, a foe that Ul couldn't kill, in order to surpass her." "I see. So, that's the only way for him to surpass someone who's dead." Lucy says. "Aye." Happy says. "No… He… Lyon doesn't know." Gray says. "It's true that Ul is no longer with us. But… Ul is still… alive!" Erza, Lucy, Mika, and Happy gasp. "She became the ice, didn't she?" I ask. Gray nods. "Ten years ago… The city where I lived was attacked by Deliora. It didn't even take a day for it to be destroyed. I was saved by Ul and Lyon who just happened to pass by. And for me, that's how it all started."

-Gray's POV-

-Flashback-

I stand in the snow, panting after trekking for so long. "Gray, sure you can keep up?" Ul asks. "My training is harsh, you know." I look up at her. "Yeah! I'll do anything!" I reply. "As long as I can get the power to defeat Deliora, I'll do anything!" Ul turns and faces me. "Okay then, let's start." "Sure! I'm ready for you anytime!" I tell her. I shout in shock when she strips down to her underwear. "W-What are you doing?!" I ask. "Off with the clothes, now." Ul orders. "You've got to be kidding me! You think I'd strip in this snow?" I exclaim. "Isn't that right, Lyon?" I turn to him, seeking support. However, he is also only in underwear. "Not you too!" I exclaim. "Just hurry up and strip. You want power, right?" Lyon says.

"Fine, I got it already!" I say. "I'll strip! All I gotta do is strip, right?" I pull off all of my clothing except for my underwear. "That'll do. If you're going to control the cold, then you need to become one with the cold. Everything starts from there." Ul tells me. "I-I'm t-totally u-used t-to it al-already." Lyon says. "…he says while shivering…" I mutter, shivering as well. "Time to run, boys!" Ul says. She starts running. "Hey, teach us magic!" I shout, running after her. "Stop complaining and start running!" Lyon tells me. "See? I'm doing the basics, too."

~Time skip~

"Say, Gray. When long do you think until we get better than Ul?" Lyon asks as we wait for Ul to finish at a store. "I don't care." I respond. "Ul's my goal! My dream is to beat her one day." Lyon says. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. I don't care." I tell Lyon. "You're so _dark._ " Lyon says. "And you're too cheerful and keep blabbing on about Ul all the time." I retort. "She told me that the reason she accepted you as her pupil was that you were wrapped in darkness." Lyon tells me. "After seeing what I saw, how could I not be?" I say quietly. "She said she wanted to drive away the darkness." Lyon says. "I'll do that myself… By my own hands… As long… As long as I defeat Deliora, that's good enough for me." I tell Lyon, looking at my clenched hand. "The minute I get the power, I'll say sayonara to that ice queen!" Then Ul smacks my head. "What did you call your teacher?!" She asks angrily. "Sorry…" I say begrudgingly.

We start heading back to the house. "When are you gonna teach me some powerful magic?" I ask. "I already did." Ul responds. "How is Creation Magic strong? It's no use at all." I say. She stops and looks back at me. I meet her gaze for a moment and then look away. "Look here." Ul tells me. I don't. "Gray!" Ul says forcefully. I turn back to her. "I told you, remember? Creation Magic is the magic with the greatest freedom. When you find your own form, it can be as powerful as you want." Ul tells me. "You're just saying the same old stuff." I respond. "Why are you stripping _here_?" Ul exclaims. I panic. "It's all your fault I have this weird habit!" I shout. "It's my _fault_?!" Ul growls as she smacks me. The townspeople and Lyon laugh at us. "L-let's go home." Ul says. "'Kay…" I respond.

As we head home, a wagon comes from the opposite direction. "So, did you hear about Deliora?" Someone inside the wagon asks. I stop and listen closely. "They say it's moved to the Northern Continent. Somewhere around Brago, I hear." Someone else says. "Seriously? Then peace has returned to Isvan?" Another person asks. I drop the bag I'm carrying. "Gray?" Ul calls. "Deliora is… at Brago?" I mumble.

Later that night, I leave the cabin despite the blizzard. "Stop this!" Ul yells. "There's no way you can win against Deliora! It's impossible for you, Gray." I stop. "Shut up. You think you can understand?" I say. I look back over my shoulder. "I'm going to avenge my mother and father! You got a problem with that?!" "You leave, and you're expelled." Ul tells me. "Sure! Sounds good to me!" I respond as I start walking again. "If I die, then I'll haunt you for not teaching me more powerful magic."

-Narrator's POV-

(name)'s group has arrived at a point where they can see the temple. "Huh? The ruins are… tilted?" Lucy says. "What happened?" Happy asks. (name) starts laughing. "(name)?" Happy, Lucy, and Mika say worriedly. "I'm certain that this is Natsu's doing." (name) tells everyone else, still giggling. "Certainly seems like a plan that he would come up with." Gray says. "Yeah." Erza says in agreement. "Not sure how he did it, but only he would do something nuts like that." Gray says. "It doesn't really matter whether he did on purpose or not." Mika states. "At least now the light of the moon won't shine on Deliora." "Who knew that his tendency for wanton destruction could actually come in handy?" Lucy says.

"Watch out!" Erza shouts as she pushes Lucy towards the trees. (name) does the same to the cats at the same time. Gray, Erza, and (name) dodge several large flying curved knifes. "We've found you, Fairy Tail!" A masked, robed person says. A large group of identically dressed people stand on the path we just walked a moment ago. They all wear purple robes with black capes and lavender hoods covering their faces. "We won't allow you to interfere with Reitei-sama!" Another says. "These guys…" Gray grumbles. "Lyon's followers?" Erza asks. "Yep. They were also chanting the Moon Drip spell." (name) answers.

"We're surrounded!" Lucy exclaims. (name) looks back and sees another group of the robed acolytes. "Leave them to me!" Erza tells us, summoning a sword. "Erza…" Gray says. "Go, Gray. Finish things with Lyon." Erza says. Gray nods to Erza's back. "Don't worry! We're here, too, so just go!" Lucy tells Gray, pulling her whip taut. "Make short work of these guys and catch up to us." (name) tells Lucy, Happy, and Erza. "Aye!" Happy chirps. "I'll stay and help Lucy and Erza." Mika says.

"Now get going!" The four tell Gray and (name). "You guys…" Gray murmurs. A smile forms on Gray's face. Natsu breaks through some of Lyon's ice, a fierce expression on his face. "He doesn't know that Ul is still alive." Gray thinks to himself as he and (name) run towards the temple. "The only one who can stop him… is me!" Natsu and Lyon continue their duel.

~Several years ago~

Ul fights against Deliora. "Ice Make Rose Garden!" Ul's attack redirects Deliora's aim away from the people and her pupils. The people of Brago had been evacuated and are watching the destruction from the outskirts of the village. "Damn… I didn't think it'd be this strong…" Ul mutters as she pants. She looks back at Lyon and Gray, who are knocked out. Gray begins to stir. He looks up at the receding figure of Deliora and begins to whimper. Ul kneels next to Gray and pulls his face against her chest. "It'll be fine." She assures. Gray clings to Ul. "Everything'll be fine now." The young boy gasps and Ul pulls back slightly. "Ul… Why?" He asks. Ul stands. "No questions. Just take Lyon away from here." She tells Gray. "It's harder to fight when I have to protect you, too." Gray looks over and see Lyon unconscious. "Lyon…" He murmurs. "He's out for the count." Ul says. Gray runs over to Lyon as Ul turns her gaze back to Deliora.

Gray drapes Lyon's arm around his neck and holds the unconscious Ice-Make wizard around his chest. He sets his gaze on the huge, destructive demon. "Deliora… I wasn't… able to do anything…" Gray says, frustrated. "Hurry and go." Ul says as she walks towards Deliora. "Ul, why did you come?" Gray asks. "I thought I was expelled?" She stops. "A good friend of mine told me that I should start thinking about my own happiness. But I don't remember being all that unhappy." Ul says. "Isn't that right?"

Ul looks back at Gray, smiling. "With my two bright pupils growing day by day… Every day an adventure… That's all the happiness I need." Gray gasps and then glances at his fellow pupil. "I came here to take back that happiness." Ul tells Gray. "Ul, your leg…" Gray says. The lower half of her right leg is now ice. "Oh this? I lost it, but it's no big deal." Ul says. "Creation Magic is pretty amazing, don't you think?" Tears pour down Gray's face. "If that monster is your darkness, then I have a reason to fight it." Ul tells Gray. "Go. I'll defeat it." "Don't… I won't let you!" Gray exclaims. "This is all my fault!" "It's no one's fault." Ul says firmly. "This is just a hurdle to pass to take back my happiness.

"Ul…" Lyon says. Gray gasps as Lyon pulls away. Ul turns around. "You're awake, Lyon?" Ul says. "You and Gray-" "You're really going to do it?" Lyon asks. "Happiness? What are you talking about?" "Lyon…" Ul says, concerned. "Shut up!" Lyon exclaims, shocking Gray and Ul. "Ul, you're the strongest wizard there is… There's no way you'd lose to some monster, right?" Ul turns away. "Lyon, I've told you before." She says. "There's always someone better." "That can't be true…" Lyon says softly. "There are a ton of wizards stronger than me in the countries to the west." "That's not true…" Lyon says. "You're the strongest, Ul… If you're not, then… why'd I go through all that training?" Ul looks back at Lyon. "After you surpass me, then you should just find a new goal." She says. "I became your pupil because I thought you were the strongest!" Lyon tells Ul. "Don't you dare lose to that monster! Don't betray me!"

"Lyon…" Ul murmurs. Lyon abruptly runs past Ul, towards Deliora. "If you're not gonna be serious, then I'll do it!" Lyon shouts. He skids to a halt and thrust his arms forward, forming an x. "That pose… Where did you learn that?" Ul asks, frightened and panicked. "Where, you ask?" Lyon says. A giant magic circle appears beneath Lyon. "Because you wouldn't teach me any powerful magic, I had to read the spell books in your storehouse!" Lyon tells Ul. "Why'd you hide such powerful magic from me? Iced Shell."

"Lyon! Did you read that book to the end?" Ul asks. "The people who use that magic…" "Iced Shell?" Gray says. "Are you listening, Lyon?" Ul shouts. A bright orb of light surrounds Lyon. Deliora turns back around, interested in the light show behind it. "What incredible magical power!" Gray exclaims as he shields his eyes from the blue glare. "No magic will work against Deliora…" Lyon says. "In that case, I'll use this magic to trap you for eternity in ice!" Lyon gasps as Ul freezes him in an ice rose. "I can't let you use that magic." Ul tells Lyon, though he can't hear her. "Ul, why did you…?" Gray asks. "He can't use Iced Shell!" Ul answers. "The people who use it destroy their own bodies."

Ul walks past Lyon and stands in front of Deliora. "But it's true that's the only thing that could stop this thing." She says. "I can't believe that Lyon would think of trying the same thing I was going to do." A bright icy white aura surrounds Ul as she walks closer to Deliora. "Was trying to do…?" Gray says. "That's a disciple for you." She mutters. "Ul!" "Stand back." Ul takes up the same stance as Lyon did, a fierce glint in her eyes. Magic circles surround Deliora, trapping the demon. "I won't allow you to get near my pupils! This is the end for you, monster!" Ul tells Deliora. "Ultimate Freeze… Iced Shell!" Ul pulls her arms back. She glows white and streaks of her light burst towards Deliora. "Ul!" Gray screams. A crack appears on the right side of Ul's face. "Your body!" Gray gasps. "I told you, right? This magic destroys the body." Ul gently and calmly reminds Gray. "It's magic that turns one's own body into ice… for eternity." Gray reaches out for Ul.

"Gray, I have a favor to ask you." Ul says. "Tell Lyon I died. If he knew that I became the ice, he'd probably spend his entire life trying to undo the spell. If he did that, that would defeat the purpose." "Stop it!" Gray screams. "I want Lyon to see more of the world… And you too, Gray…" Ul say. Gray drops to his knees and lays his head against his arms, crying. "I'm begging you, stop!" Gray tells Ul. He looks up at Ul. "Please, I'll do whatever you say from now on!" "Don't be sad." Ul says. "I'll live on." Then she shatters into tiny shards of ice which join the ice encasing Deliora. "I'll live on as the ice, for all eternity… Go forth… to your future…" "Ul!" Gray wails into the night sky.

"Ul gave her life to drive away my days of darkness. 'Go forth… to your future…' With those words in my heart, I decided to start on a new path. However…"

Gray sits on a piece of rubble, his knees held tight to his chest. The morning sun awakens Lyon and he sits up. "Damn that Ul…" He mutters as he rubs his head. Then Lyon notices Deliora. "Deliora is…" He gasps. Lyon turns to Gray. "Iced Shell, right? Ul did it?" Lyon asks. "Ul… What happened to Ul?" Gray says nothing and tries to choke back a sob. "Gray!" Lyon exclaims. "S-She's dead." Gray tells Lyon, his shoulder shaking and his voice cracked with grief. "Eh?" Lyon says. "You're lying… You're lying!" Lyon tackles Gray and grabs his shirt. "What about my dream?!" Lyon exclaims, angry tears flowing down his face. "How am I supposed to surpass Ul now?! Eh?!" Gray stares up at Lyon, tears pouring down his face. "Sorry…" Gray says. "Sorry?! Screw you!" Lyon yells. "If it weren't for you…" Lyon lets go of Gray's shirt. "If you hadn't challenged Deliora…" Lyon gets off Gray and glares at him angrily. "This is your fault, Gray." Lyon says. "You killed Ul."

-Narrator's POV-

"Just give it up and surrender already, you pointy-eyed dastard!" Natsu tells Lyon. "Your eyes are pretty pointy themselves." He retorts. Natsu lights his fist and says, "Time to finish this." An icy aura surrounds Lyon as he responds, "I like the sound of that." Cracking ice gains the attention of both wizards. "What's this?" Natsu asks. The ice shatters inward. "Gray? (name)?" Natsu says. Gray walks into the ice room. "Natsu, let me take this guy down." He says. (name) walks over to Natsu. "You already lost to him once, remember?" Natsu responds. "I won't this time." Gray tells him. "I'll finish this." "That's some confidence you have there." Lyon says to Gray. "It was my fault that Ul died ten years ago." Gray states. Lyon narrows his eyes at Gray. "But… Hurting my friends… Hurting the village… Trying to melt that ice… I can't forgive you for that. I'll punish you for them all, Lyon."

-First Person POV-

Gray crosses his arms, his left palm upwards and his right facing the ground. Lyon gasps. "That pose… Iced Shell!" Lyon says. "Iced Shell?" Natsu says. "Gray, no!" I exclaim. "You dastard… Have you gone mad?" Gray asks Lyon. "Return the villagers to the way they were, take your friends and leave this island immediately!" A magic circle forms underneath Gray. "This is the last chance I will give you." "I see… You think you can bluff me with that magic?" Lyon says. "How pointless."

A cyclone forms around Gray, icy winds whipping outwards from him. "I'm serious." He tells Lyon. "Why, you…" Lyon growls. He starts an attack but the winds intensify, pushing Lyon back. "Gray!" Natsu and I call. Gray's bandages tear away in small pieces. "No matter how many years pass it won't change the fact that it's my fault Ul's dead! I have to take responsibility sometime…" Gray says. "So now's the time. I'm prepared to die… I've been for the past ten years!" Gray's body glows a blinding white. "You're serious?!" Lyon asks.

-Gray's POV-

"Answer me, Lyon!" I shout. "Do we live together or die together?" Cracks appear on my shoulders. "Do it." Lyon answers. I lower my head, closing my eyes. "You don't have the guts to die. There's no way you do!" Lyon says to me. I open my eyes and look up at Lyon. "Too bad." I say. "Gray!" Natsu and (name) shout. _Natsu, (name), Erza, everyone at Fairy Tail… It's up to you now. Sorry, but I'm making my exit! This is… the end!_

-First Person POV-

"Iced…" Gray starts. Natsu and I dash towards Gray. Natsu punches Gray in the cheek while I grab his shoulders. "You idiot!" Natsu shouts. Gray sits on the ground, holding his cheek. I have my arms wrapped across his shoulders. Both Gray and Lyon are silent for a moment because of shock. "Natsu! (name)!" He exclaims. "What were you thinking?!" I scold. "You break into my fight spouting 'responsibility'? Give me a break! Don't be takin' my kill!" Natsu angrily tells Gray. "Your kill?" Gray asks. "I'm the one that's gonna beat him!" Natsu responds. "Didn't I tell you that I'd take him down?" Gray says indignantly. "And did I ever say, 'Yes, roger that, sir'?" Natsu says. "Why you!" Gray growls. "You wanna go?" Natsu asks. Gray grabs Natsu's scarf. "I have to be the one that finishes him off!" He exclaims. "I'm prepared to die!" Natsu grabs Gray's wrist. "Since when is dying finishing a battle?" He asks. "Well? Ain't that just running away, huh?!" Gray gasps softly.


	16. Icy Resolve Part 2

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 13: Icy Resolve Part 2

-First Person POV-

Then the ruins begin to rumble. "W-What's that?" Natsu asks. The ruins slowly tilt the opposite way. "What the heck?!" Natsu growls as he smacks several spots in the icy angrily. "The ruins have straightened…" I mumble. "Now the light of the moon will land on Deliora again!" Gray adds. "Sorry for the interruption." A strange short masked man says as he skips into the ice room. "Zalty, is this your doing?" Lyon asks the masked man. "The moon will be out soon, so I returned the temple to normal." Zalty responds. "What the heck is he?" Gray asks. "After all my hard work tilting it!" Natsu grumbles. "I knew that was your handiwork." I say to Natsu.

"How'd you fix it back up?" Natsu angrily asks Zalty. Zalty turns to us and hums quizzically. Then he starts laughing. "How did you fix it back up!" Natsu shouts. "I suppose we should begin the Moon Drip ceremony." Zalty says to Lyon. "Ignored?" Natsu squeaks. Zalty skips out of the room. "Oh, it's _on_ , masked-man!" Natsu yells. He chases after Zalty. "Natsu!" Gray shouts.

Natsu stops and turns towards us. "I'm gonna wallop that dastard a million times." Natsu says. "You handle things here!" Gray looks surprised for a moment but then nods. Natsu turns away. "You lost last time, and it's a disgrace." Natsu says. "Yeah…" Gray responds. "Not for you." Natsu says. "Yeah." Gray responds once again. "For all of Fairy Tail!" The three of us say. Natsu grins at us and then runs out of the room. "I'll go with him and try to keep his destruction to a minimum." I say. "Good luck." Gray tells me. "You finish this up without sacrificing yourself, you got it?" I say. "I promise." Gray responds. "Good." I say and then I chase after Zalty and Natsu.

-Gray's POV-

"My, what noisome fellows." Lyon says. "Did you count on Natsu and (name) stopping me from using Iced Shell?" I ask. "No. I wouldn't have imagined either of those two getting anywhere near that kind of magic." Lyon answers. "So you just planned on taking it?" I ask. "Exactly." Lyon responds. "But I would have been saved. Once I realized that, I said 'Do it'." "I knew it…" I say. "Even if I were to be trapped in the ice, I have allies with the same goals as myself." Lyon tells me. "And this is the island where you can use the Moon Drip to undo Iced Shell." "I was careless." I state, staring at the ground. "Iced Shell is powerless here, isn't it?" "And yet you still wish to defeat me?" Lyon asks. I am silent. "You cannot in against-" I look up at Lyon. "Stop this already." I tell him. "What?" Lyon asks. "Give up on Deliora." I say. "What foolishness…" Lyon says. "First you threaten, and _then_ you persuade? Does your guild have some dentist that de-fangs you all?"

"Lyon, listen carefully. Ul is alive!" Lyon just stares at me. "Iced Shell was a spell that turned her body into ice. The ice that sealed Deliora… The very same ice that you're trying to melt now… is Ul herself! Ul became that ice and lives on today! I apologize for not telling you before. I promised Ul that I wouldn't." "Gray…" "So, Lyon, stop this!" Lyon places his hand on my stomach and attacks me. I reach for him and then fall to my knees. "I know that fairy tale. But that ice is no longer Ul. It's just some frozen remains!" I try to get up from the ground. "You knew?" I ask. I drop back onto the floor. "You honestly believe that Ul is still alive?" Lyon asks. "Grow up already." I look at Lyon. "You knew, and yet…" I growl.

"What of it?" Lyon asks as I stand, holding my stomach. I punch Lyon so hard I knock him into the ice wall. "Impossible! How can you move with such a wound?" "That's it." I say. "Huh?" "I've had enough of trying to save you!" I tell Lyon. Lyon stands up. "So you'll attempt to defeat me, the elder pupil?" He asks. "I've been holding back for my battle with Deliora. I don't want to waste my magic power, see." I lift my fist and point it at Lyon. "We'll settle it this way." I say. "So, no magic, then?" Lyon asks. "Fine by me." I charge at Lyon. He punches me in the stomach. I start falling to the ground. "Aim for your opponent's weak points when fighting. Ul taught us that, remember?" Lyon says. "Don't you dare speak that name!" I growl. I twist to punch Lyon and he knees me in the stomach.

-First Person POV-

I've nearly caught up with Natsu. _Darn this dress! I should really start wearing pants instead._ "Hold it right there, you masked-dastard!" Natsu shouts. Zalty just laughs. "How did you fix the ruins?!" Natsu asks. Zalty stops and lifts his hand to the ceiling. A magic circle appears. A circle of the ceiling falls towards Natsu. "You think that'd work on me?" Natsu growls before destroying the circle with a Talon of the Fire Dragon, sending chunks flying. Zalty grins and waves his hand. The chunks float off the ground, reassemble, and then return to their place in the ceiling. _It's like it never happened!_

Natsu makes noises of shock and confusion. "As you can see, that is how I returned the ruins back to how they were." Zalty says. "What kind of magic was that?" Natsu asks. "Lost Magic." I answer. Zalty nods. "Lost Magics are magic so powerful and with such grave side-effects that they have been erased from history itself." He says. "History itself?" Natsu mutters. "Your Dragon Slayer magic is also so." Zalty tells Natsu and me. "Mine?" Natsu asks. _Grave side-effects… What are the effects of our Dragon Slayer magic?_ Then Zalty vanishes. "He disappeared!" Natsu exclaims. "Where did he go? Damn it!"

-Gray's POV-

Lyon punches my face repeatedly. "What's the matter? You were gonna finish it with your fists remember?" Lyon says. I go to punch Lyon but he kicks me back into the ice. I pant a little. Then I smile. "Oh yeah… There was a guy I fought like this before…" I say as I struggle to get up again. "This is the end!" Lyon exclaims as he charges at me. I get up but Lyon punches me through the ice. _I guess this is it._ "Stand up!" Natsu's voice echoes. _No. I need to finish this._

-Flashback-

Natsu and I are having a match to see who's the stronger one. Gramps, (name), and Erza watch from the sidelines. "Stand up!" Natsu tells me, despite being the one on the ground. "You're the one that should stand up!" I shout. "This is the end!" Natsu stands up. We punch each other at the same time. Natsu lays on the ground while I remain standing. (name) scurries over to Natsu and fusses over him. "I win." I tell Natsu. "Wait!" Natsu exclaims. "Natsu!" (name) squeaks. Natsu stands up. "This isn't over yet!" He tells me. His cheek is swollen and he has bruises all over his face. I stare at him in surprise for a moment. But then I smile. "Fine by me…" I say. We charge at each other once again, (name) watching worriedly.

-end-

Lyon and I both pant heavily. He remains standing while I sit on the floor by the wall. "In the end, you were no match for me." Lyon says. He starts walking away. "Wait!" I say. Lyon stops. I struggle to my feet, but I stand. "This ain't over yet!" I tell him. "You should have died a long time ago!" Lyon growls. We charge at each other. We punch each other at the same time, but I throw myself towards Lyon, knocking him into the ice. "I can't lose, no way!" I shout. Lyon launches himself at me, punching me. I stumble back a couple steps, but I stop myself.

"Not while I haven't shown him I'm the best!" I yell. I head-butt Lyon. He counters by kneeing me in the chin. I land back on my feet, recovering slightly from the blow, and then charge at Lyon again. "I'm not gonna lose!" I say. We exchange several blows, just like Natsu and I had when we were younger. I tackle Lyon. "I won't lose! I'll defeat you!" I shout. "That's enough outta you!" Lyon growls. I think back to that match. It had ended in a tie, both Natsu and me on the ground staring at the sky, (name) fussing over both of us. _I don't know why, but that sky was so blue it got on my nerves…_ I kick Lyon one last time.

-Mika's POV-

Erza, Lucy, Happy, and I are surrounded by the masked people. "Lucy, have you noticed?" Erza asks. "There may be a lot of them, but their magical power is weak." Lucy replies. "Exactly." Erza says. "They only have five real wizards among them." "Well, just great… I can't get serious with these guys." Happy says. I smack him lightly. "You have no right to say that." I scold. "So, can you handle it?" Erza asks. "Leave to me!" Lucy responds, whipping out a golden key. "Gate of the Giant Crab, I open thee! Cancer!" Erza looks at Cancer. "Aren't you…" She starts. Cancer kneels on one knee to Erza, holding out a bouquet of roses. "Erza, my lady, for what might I have this pleasure -snip?" Cancer asks. _Are Lucy's Spirits always this weird?_ "'My lady'? Say what?!" Lucy exclaims. "And what's with the –snip?! And _I'm_ the one who summoned you!" Lucy recovers her calm. "Anyway, make them all powerless to fight!" Lucy orders. "Okay-ebi… -snip."

-Gray's POV-

Lyon leans against his ice wall, panting. He takes a step but it clearly causes him a lot of pain. "Me being brought to me my knees by someone like Gray? I couldn't bear it!" He grumbles. "Then get over here." I say. Lyon glares at me. "Ice Make Snow Dragon!" His dragon clamps around my middle. I smack it with my elbow, causing it to shatter and me to drop. I land hard and roll across the ground. I finally stop against the wall in a sitting position. I grab my throbbing side. I look up at Lyon. "You broke our promise!" I growl. "Who cares?" Lyon asks. "Deliora will be resurrected soon anyway! No one will be able to stop me!" Lyon has a crazed look. I clench my fist and then start getting up. "We're going to stop you!" "Even when Zalty has started the Moon Drip?" Lyon asks smugly. He pulls off his cape. "Do not underestimate Natsu and (name)." I say. Lyon looks up at me, surprised. "You guys can't even hold a candle to (name) and that jerk."

-First Person POV-

We track Zalty down in the cave below the temple. "Found you!" We say. "Let's start by burning you to a crisp!" Natsu says as he jumps at Zalty with an Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon. Zalty swiftly jumps out of the way onto a taller rock, leaving Natsu smacking the rock where Zalty was standing. "Those are some fine fighting words." Zalty tells Natsu. "But… How did you know I was here?" "Never doubt a Dragon Slayer's nose." I say. "And you smell like women's perfume for some reason…" Natsu adds.

Zalty laughs. "You see, I must ensure Deliora is resurrected." He says. "Just give it up already! It's not going to happen." Natsu tells Zalty. "Oh yeah? And why is that?" Zalty asks. "Gray will blow Lyon away and Natsu and I will blow you away." I answer. "One million times." Natsu adds. "And that'll be that." "We'll about that." Zalty says, looking away from us. I follow his gaze to Deliora. Natsu and I gasp at the sight.

Purple light streams down onto Deliora. "L-Light?!" Natsu exclaims. "Who is above doing the ceremony?" "With just a single person, the Moon Drip effect is quite weak… But we've already gathered plenty of moonlight." Zalty says. "Just a tiny bit more, and… see?" I gasp when the tip of the ice breaks and becomes water. "Oh, shoot! The ice is melting off Deliora!" Natsu exclaims. "I have to do something about the guy on top!" Natsu runs towards the stairs. Zalty makes a chunk of the cave ceiling drop, knocking Natsu off balance and blocking his path. "I will not let either of you escape." Zalty says. "Chasing after me was a mistake, you see. My little 'Salamander' and 'Dragon Maiden'…"

-Narrator's POV-

Cancer, Happy, and Mika have rendered all the masked people unable to fight without hurting them too much and Cancer has already return to the Celestial Spirit world. "Excellent work. Let us hurry along." Erza says. "Right." The three respond. "W-Wait!" One of the masked people calls. Mika gets her claws ready just in case as they turn towards the voice. But they find an elderly woman supported by a young man, their masks gone. "We can't let you interfere with Reitei-sama!" The old woman insists. "Those hair ornaments… You are the citizens of Brago, aren't you?" Erza says. "Have a score to settle?" The old woman grits her teeth.

One of Deliora's arms is now free. Natsu glares angrily at the ice-covered demon while (name) glances worriedly at the water streaming down the ice. Zalty laughs. Natsu cuts Zalty's laugher by jumping up at him with an Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon. Zalty dodges once again, landing on a higher cliff. "You sure about that?" Zalty asks Natsu. "If you use fire magic here, it will accelerate the ice melting off Deliora!" Natsu jumps again, kicking at Zalty with a Talon of the Fire Dragon.

"If you could use fire magic to melt the ice, then you wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble!" Natsu says. "It'll be fastest to beat you here, then smash the guy up top." "I am surprised at how quickly you can think on your feet in the midst of a battle." Zalty says. "That's usually when he does his best thinking." (name) comments. Then she turns her gaze to the iced demon in front of her. (name) begins singing softly. " _Return what is wrongly destroyed to its once upon. Right the wrong being done. Restore the effects of sacrifice and a final wish._ "

-Gray's POV-

"The ruins are shaking again…" Gray says. "The Moon Drip ceremony has begun. The ice has started melting off Deliora." Lyon tells Gray. _Then Ul's…_ "I suppose this is it. You were not able to stop me." Lyon says, summoning an icy mist. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment? I spent ten years gathering allies, knowledge, then I finally learned of this island. The island where you can gather the light of the moon, Galuna!" Lyon summons eagles and launches them at me. I jump away. "We transported Deliora from Brago! That was three years ago." I make a shield to deflect the many eagles Lyon sends at me.

"You've been doing this pointless stuff for three years?" "Pointless?!" Lyon growls. "That's rich, coming from someone who's been playing around in some guild for ten years!" He makes one huge eagle that arcs over my shield. I jump back just in time and the eagle smashes the ground. "I just trusted what Ul told me!" I tell Lyon. "She had said that there were many more wizards stronger than her in the west. And I finally arrived at Fairy Tail… It was true. There were a ton of amazing wizards. I couldn't believe it!"

-Flashback-

"Impossible. Iced Shell is a magic that is done by one's own will." Master Makarov tells me. "No magic one by a third-party has the power to melt the ice." "But there are a ton of amazing wizards here, right?" I ask. "Well, there may be one way, though…" Master starts. I smile. "No, wait!" Master says. "It's no good. Melting the ice would be no different than killing Ul."

-end-

"When I think back on it, I realize that Gramps was going to mention Moon Drip, I bet. And to think that it would be her own pupil that is trying to kill Ul! You've disappointed me." "Say what you will." Lyon tells me. "I've lived my entire life for this day. How can a pupil surpass his teacher when she's already dead! Think about it!" Lyon jumps at me with an ice lion head on his hand. I move back and dodge as he swings wildly and repeatedly. "That ambition of yours is nice, but you haven't realized you've taken a wrong turn along the way!" I tell him. I break Lyon's lion head with an ice sword. Lyon stares at me with shock. "You think someone as blind as you could beat Ul?" I say. "Think again! Not in 100 years!"

I swing at Lyon with my ice sword and he shatters into ice. _An ice clone?_ Lyon shows up behind me. "Ice Make… Snow Tiger!" His snow tiger jumps at me, planning to chew me. "Ice make prison!" I trap Lyon's snow tiger. I land atop my ice cage and look down at Lyon. "This is what you are, Lyon." "What?" "A caged beast who knows nothing of the world." "Foolishness! I'll destroy that Creation Magic of yours!" With hand gestures, Lyon directs his snow tiger to break out of my cage, but it can't. Lyon gasps. I jump down to the ground. "Creations made with one hand are out of balance. So, when it counts, they don't have the power." I tell Lyon. I put my fist against my palm and then swing into an archer's stance. "Ice Cannon!" I shoot an ice missile at Lyon. "Ul taught us that, remember?" "G-Gray…" Lyon then collapses onto the ground. I sigh in relief and then my injuries remind me that they're still there. "I should've braced it before…" I tell myself as I form ice on my torso. Then I hear an all too familiar roar. "T-That roar…" All my memories involving Deliora flash in my mind with every pounding heartbeat. "I can never forget it… Damn it… Has it been resurrected?" _I've got no choice then… Iced Shell!_

-First Person POV-

 _My Serenade isn't working._ I stop singing and drop to my knees, exhausted. Then a single drop of melted ice plinks ominously into the pool of water around Deliora. I look up. _It's too late._ Then it begins roaring. I cover my ears and bury my head between my legs. _It's so loud! It hurts!_ "It's so loud!" I hear Natsu scream. Then the ice shatters. I look up, still covering my ears. Deliora is still partially encased in the ice but its upper body is free. "It's here! It's finally here!" Zalty cheers.

-Mika's POV-

The whole island seems to tremble every time the roar is heard. "Wh-What is that voice?" Lucy asks. "Was it even someone's voice?" "Or was Lucy's tummy growling?" Happy jokes. "Even though I know it's a joke, it still ticks me off." Lucy mutters at Happy. "Could it be coming from Deliora?" Erza asks. "If it is, then that means…" I start. "It has been resurrected?!" Lucy finishes, panicking. Happy gasps. "That light! It's the Moon Drip!" He says. The roar rings out again. "Once again." Erza says. "Lucy, you should really do something about your tummy." Happy says. "How about I feed you to a rat?" Lucy responds.

"But if the light of the Moon Drip is still active…." I say. "Deliora might be howling, but the ceremony is still progress which means its resurrection is not yet complete." Erza says. "Let's go!" Erza charges towards the hall in front of us. "But Deliora is down there." Lucy calls. "If we interrupt the ceremony then it might stop." Erza tells us. "Hurry up!" I nod and fly after her.

-First Person POV-

Zalty chuckles. "Damn it… I don't have time to play around." Natsu grumbles. "I'll crush you in a jiffy!" Then an orb the size of my fist smacks into Natsu's cheek. "Natsu!" I call. I get up but drop to my knees again. _Darn it! I haven't recovered enough._ "I can manipulate this as well… Salamander-kun." Zalty says. Natsu gets up and exclaims, "Bring it on!" Zalty directs the orb back at Natsu. Natsu shatters it with an Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon. But Zalty reforms the orb and then it smacks into Natsu's stomach. "It reformed!" Natsu says. "I can control the time of objects." Zalty tells us. "In other words, I can rewind the orb's time to before it was broken."

"Time? Don't be ridiculous!" Natsu says. "Time ark is a form of magic that has been erased from history itself. It is one of the Lost Magics." Zalty tells Natsu. "How about I advance the crystal's time into the future now?" The crystal orb zooms past Natsu but then it comes back and barrages Natsu so fast that it creates after-images. Natsu manages to figure out the orb's location and punches it, shattering it once again. But the orb reforms and smack the back of Natsu's head.

"It's futile!" Zalty tells Natsu. The orb flies at Natsu again. Natsu throws his fiery fist at it, but the orb stops just before colliding with Natsu's fist. "It stopped?!" Natsu gasps. The orb floats sedately in front of Natsu's fist. "As you can see, I can also stop its time." Zalty says. "But it won't work on humans, will it?" Natsu asks. "My, my, you sure are sharp." Zalty responds. "To be precise, this magic won't work on living creatures. That is why cannot use this magic to reverse the ice that is Ul herself." "Seriously, I don't get you." Natsu says. "You're gonna resurrect this thing so that Lyon can defeat it?" Deliora strains to get out of the ice. "Lyon might be satisfied with that, but what do his companions gain from all this?" Natsu asks. "Who knows?" Zalty responds. "I only joined them recently."

"Then, how about you?" I ask. "What is your true goal?" Natsu adds. "Oh my, I see nothing gets past you two." Zalty says. "Reitei-sama… That spoiled brat would never be able to hold his ground against Deliora in the first place." "And yet you're helping him free this powerful destructive demon?!" I say as I stand. "Isn't that dangerous? Then will you defeat it yourself?" Natsu asks. "Certainly not… I want to make it mine." Zalty replies. "There are techniques that can manipulate even an immortal beast."

"Wouldn't it be magnificent if I had such power under my command?" "You're crazy." I mutter. "How pointless. Asking about it was a real waste of time." Natsu says. "Huh?" Zalty mumbles, looking almost disappointed. "I thought that you had a burning desire to accomplish something." Natsu tells Zalty. "You still don't get it." Zalty says. "There are times when you find yourself in need of more power." Natsu lights his fist. "When that time comes, I will put my faith in my friends and my own power. The power of Fairy Tail mages!" He says. "That ego of yours will lead you to destruction." Zalty tells Natsu.

Zalty lifts his hand to the ceiling. "Ceiling! Accelerate your time and crumble!" He shouts. "Each and every one of you are just wrecking the island for the dumbest of reason." Natsu growls. "I won't take it anymore!" Natsu's flames flare in response to his resolve. "Do those fierce flames even stand a chance against my Time Ark?" Zalty asks. Natsu jumps from his rock, flying towards Zalty and avoiding the falling rock chunks. Several crystal orbs sail towards Natsu. "Time Ark, Time Pork, or whatever! Get the hell offa this island!" Natsu destroys the orbs and the cave fills with a dark smoke. "And on a side note, I can manipulate time as well…" Natsu says from within the smoke. He bursts out of the smoke clouds and drops towards Zalty. "Here is your future!" Natsu tells him. "One second from now, you shall be blasted away!" Natsu punches Zalty in the face and the masked man goes crashing into a rock.

-Mika's POV-

We reach the top of the temple and find Toby the dog-man performing the Moon Drip ceremony alone. Erza swiftly knocks him out. "All right! The Moon Drip should come to a stop now." Lucy says. The purple magic circle shrinks and the light fades. "Performing the ceremony all by himself was pretty amazing though." Happy comments, staring at Toby. "You are too late!" Toby exclaims. "The ceremony is already finished!" A bright, pale-green light bursts from the ground. The roar of Deliora pierces the night air again. "H-How could this…" Lucy stammers.

-Gray's POV-

I enter the cave below the temple and find Deliora free. I stare at the demon. I look down at the pool of water. I scoop some into my hand and let it pour through my fingers. "Ul…" I murmur. (name) lays a hand gently on my shoulder. "(name)." "I tried to reverse it, but I couldn't…" She tells me. "Gray!" Natsu shouts as he comes hopping over. "You finally came?" (name) removes her hand. "Natsu!" I say. "It seems we've got no option left. Let's destroy that creature!" Natsu tells me and (name). I hear laughter behind me. We all turn and find Lyon crawling into the cave. "You people could never… accomplish that!" He says. "That thing… I will…" "Lyon…" I say softly.

"I will be the one who surpasses Ul!" Lyon says. "It's even more impossible for you." Natsu tells Lyon. "Give it up already!" Deliora roars. Lyon looks up at the demon. "We finally meet again, Deliora!" He gets up on one knee. "The only monster that Ul was unable to defeat…" Lyon stands. "Right now… With my two hands, I will defeat it! I… right now… will… surpass you!" I smack the base of Lyon's skull. (name) catches him and slowly lowers him to the ground. "That's enough, Lyon." I tell him. I walk towards Deliora. "Just leave things to me for now." I lift my hand and then cross my arms. "I will seal Deliora!"

-First Person POV-

I stand next to Gray's former fellow pupil. Gray takes up the Iced Shell stance again. "Iced Shell!" An icy blue light fills the cave. "Stop it, Gray!" Lyon shouts. "Do you know how long it took for me to melt that ice?" Swirls of white surround Gray and wind blows out from the Ice Make Wizard. "History will just repeat itself! One day I will just melt the ice and confront it again!" "There is no other option." Gray says. "Right now, this is the only thing I can do to stop it!"

Natsu and I step in front of Gray. "Natsu! (name)!" Gray shouts. "We will fight this thing." Natsu tells Gray. "We will defeat your darkness." I add. "Move away, Natsu, (name)!" Gray yells angrily. "Don't get in my way!" We don't move. "That time, we stopped you because we didn't want you to die." Natsu tells Gray. "I wonder if that got through to you?" "Go ahead and use it if you want to. That magic of yours." I say. "Natsu… (name)…" Gray murmurs.

Deliora roars as it lifts its fist. Natsu and I prepare our fists. It throws its fist down at us. "Move away!" Gray shouts. "We're not giving up until it's over!" Natsu and I shout. Our fist of fire and water meet with Deliora's. We stand our ground against the powerful force. Then cracks appear on Deliora's hand. The unnatural wind of Iced Shell dies away. The cracks continue up Deliora's arm and across its body. Then the demon starts to crumble. Natsu and I gasp, taking a step back. "What?! That wasn't us…" Natsu and I say. "Impossible!" Lyon says. Deliora shatters and crumbles. "No way. It can't be!" Lyon exclaims. "…Deliora, it was already dead." The water level begins to lower. _I can feel it. Ul is flowing into the ocean._ "For ten years, Ul gradually drained its life away in the ice." Lyon says. "Are you implying… that we are looking at its final moments?" Natsu asks. "I'm no match for her!" Lyon exclaims. "I will never… surpass Ul!"

Natsu and I turn to Gray. "Your master's amazing!" Natsu says. Then Gray starts crying. "Thank you very much, Master." Gray says. I hug Gray and whisper, "Ul is part of the ocean now." "Even now, she's alive." Gray murmurs. I step back and nod, smiling at Gray. Then Lucy, Happy, Mika, and Erza show up. Mika glides into my arms and Happy flies to Natsu. Natsu hugs his little partner but then freaks out when he sees Erza. Natsu tries to escape but Erza grabs his scarf. Gray walks over to Lyon and helps him up, supporting him. I smile when I see peaceful expressions on both. We head out of another cave entrance and come onto a beach. "Yee-hah! It's over! It's over!" Natsu cheers. "Aye, sir!" Happy exclaims joyfully. Gray and Lyon lean against some rocks. "So true! I was wondering how this was going to end for a moment there." Lucy says. "Ul-san is really incredible."

Author's Notes

Fangs can be thought of as an analogy for courage.


	17. The Truth Of Galuna Island

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 14: The Truth of Galuna Island

-First Person POV-

"With this, we've completed an S-class quest!" Natsu says. "Will we possibly be allowed to enter the second floor now?" Lucy asks. "Don't count on it." I say. Then a menacing aura flows from Erza, cutting short the three's celebration. It even affects Gray, Mika, and me. "Oh, shoot… The punishment still awaits!" Lucy exclaims, despairing. "Before that, isn't there something you must do?" Erza asks. "Wasn't the true objective of this job to save the villagers who turned into demons?" "Eh?" Lucy mumbles. "The S-class quest has yet to end." Erza says. "B-But, Deliora is dead…" Lucy says. "With that, the curse on the village should end." "No." Erza responds. "The phenomenon you call a curse wasn't Deliora's influence. The tremendous magical power of the Moon Drip caused the disaster that befell these people." Erza looks up at the sky. "Even though Deliora has crumbled, the situation won't improve, right?" "N-No way…" Lucy gasps.

"Then, let's go and sort that out, shall we?" Natsu says. "Aye, sir!" Happy responds, high-fiving Natsu. "How will we do that?" Gray asks. Then he seems to have an idea and looks back at Lyon. "Hey, Lyon!" "Let me say this, I have no idea." Lyon responds. "What did you say?!" Natsu says. "If you guys don't know, then how will we lift the curse?" Lucy asks. "Three years ago, when we came to this island, we learned of the village's existence." Lyon tells us. "But we never intruded with the villagers. And not once, have they come to meet us." "Not once? In three years?" Erza asks. "That's rather strange. Moon Drip would have been shining on the ruins every night. Someone must've noticed at some point." I say.

"Even the influence of Moon Drip on the human body is questionable." Lyon says. "What? Are you trying to imply that it wasn't your fault?" Natsu asks. "Think about it. For the past three years, my companions and I have been exposed to the same light as well." Lyon responds. "Right, that's true!" Lucy says. "And you were even closer, so any effects would've been greater." I say. "Be careful. They must be hiding something." Lyon tells us. "Well, it's a guild's job from here on, isn't it?" "I don't agree!" Natsu says. "You guys destroyed the villag-" Erza grabs Natsu's face, preventing him from speaking. "Enough of that." She tells Natsu. "They too, had their personal justifications. There is no need to points out faults anymore."

"Let's go." Erza heads down the beach. "Go? How are we going to lift the curse, then?" Natsu asks. "Who knows?" Erza replies. "Oh, my…" Lucy says as she follows. Natsu, Happy, Mika, and I start following as well. I stop when I realize Gray isn't with us. I look back and find him looking at Lyon. "What are you looking at?" Lyon asks angrily. "You should join a guild somewhere, too." Gray tells him. "You'll have comrades and rivals, and you will definitely find a new goal." Lyon gasps but looks away. "How foolish." He says, but his voice lacks conviction. "Just go already." Gray smiles and then walks towards me. "(name)?" He says, surprised to find me. "I was waiting for you." I tell him. "Now come on. We have a curse to break."

We head back to the camp in the storage area. "Huh? There's no one here." Happy states. We walk through the camp, hoping to find someone. "Was everyone here?" Natsu asks. "Yeah. After all, their village is gone." I reply. "But I wonder what happened." Mika says. "Anyway, I'm getting some ointment and bandages." Gray says, approaching a tent. "I'll help you." I say. We head inside the tent. I hear hurried footsteps outside. I peek out the tent entrance and see a villager. "Everyone, you have returned. T-There has been a major development!" He says. "Anyway, please hurry back to the village." I help bandage Gray's wounds and then we head back to the village.

When we arrive, we are surprised at the state of the village. Instead of seeing the huge hole the village had been, the village look the same as the day we came. "Oh! What is this?" Lucy says. "Just yesterday, the village was in shambles." Happy says. "It has been restored." Natsu says, banging the side of a house. "What the heck happened? It's as if time has turned back." "Since it's repaired and all, I think you'd better not touch it." Lucy tells Natsu. "What? What do you mean by that?!" Natsu growls. "It means you have a tendency to destroy things." I tell Natsu. "Oh…" He mutters.

I can smell a faint magic trace, but not enough to tell what kind or whose. But I have a feeling I know who did this. "Wait… Time… That guy… It can't be… No. He may have reverted." Natsu mumbles. "Well, whatever!" "Aye, sir!" "Is that okay?" Lucy asks as Natsu walks away, a smile on his face. "Oh, yeah, our luggage." Lucy runs off to the home we were staying in and Mika and I go with her. "Well, it looks like your things are fine." I say. Mika, Lucy, and I head out and walk to where Bobo's grave had been. Mika, Lucy, and I find the village chief in front of his son's grave. "I see. Even Bobo-san's grave has been restored." Lucy says quietly. "Thank goodness." I murmur. We walk a little closer. The elder notices us and turns to us.

"Were you the ones who restored the village?" Chief Moka asks. "Well, it's not exactly like that…" Lucy starts. The elder stands and turns fully to us. "Regarding that, you have my gratitude." He says. "But, great mages, ma'ams! Exactly when will you destroy the moon, humph?!" Gray and Happy joins us. "Destroying the moon will be an easy task." Erza says as she comes over. "Huh?!" The five of us say. "Hey, did she just say that with a straight face?" Gray asks. "Yes, she did." I respond, just as shocked as Gray. "Aye! Typical Erza. Saying something outrageous with a straight face." Happy comments. "But before that, there is something I would like to confirm. Could you please gather everyone?" Erza says to the elder.

We gather near the gate of the village. "In summary… You are all changed into this form when the violet moon appears. Is that accurate?" Erza says. "Well, to be precise, we assume this form when _that_ moon comes." The elder says. "If I understand correctly, this began three years ago, right?" Erza asks. "That's right." "It's been about that long." "Yeah." "But Moon Drip has occurred every night for those past three years on this island. You should have been able to see the light falling on the ruins every night." Erza says as she paces.

"Kya!" Erza squeaks as she falls into the pitfall Lucy had Virgo make at one point. "Oh, even the pitfall has been restored!" Happy says. "D-Did she say 'K-Kya~'?" Natsu asks. "H-How cute…" Gray comments. "Erza-nee is going to kill you if she finds out that you're the reason the pitfall is there." I tell Lucy. "It's not my fault! It's not my fault!" Lucy insists, panicking. Erza climbs out, unharmed, and continues like nothing happened. "Therefore, was it not the most suspicious place on this island, right?" "Whoa… she's acting like nothing happened." "How strong."

"I don't understand." Erza says. "Why have you never investigated?" The villagers look at each other nervously. "W-well, that's because it is tradition to never set foot near the ruins." The elder says. "But this is no time to be bound by traditions." I say. "You've had victims, and just look at the amount of the reward for the guild…" Lucy says. "Well…" The elder stammers and lowers his head. "Will you please tell us the truth?" Erza asks gently. "W-We don't really understand ourselves."

"Honestly, we've tried to investigate those ruins many times before. Everyone was armed with weapons, even though not accustomed to them. We tried numerous times to get to the ruins… but we just couldn't get near them. Even though we walked toward the ruins, before we knew it, we were back at the village gate! We cannot come close to those ruins!" The Chief tells us. "What does it mean? You can't get near them?" Lucy asks. "We all went inside them, no problem." Natsu says. "We didn't tell you because we thought you wouldn't believe us." Someone says. "But it is the truth. No matter how many times we tried to go there…" Another begins. "Not a single villager has ever set foot in them." Someone else finishes. "I thought so." Erza says before walking towards the watchtower, changing her armor as she walks. She calls Natsu to come with her.

"We're going to destroy the moon!" Erza declares, now in her Giant's armor. Natsu is grinning while the rest of us are freaking out. "We'll destroy the moon, and everyone will return to their original forms!" Erza tells the villagers. "This is the Giant's Armor. It powers up my ability to throw. And…" She summons one of her many weapons. "The Lance of Haja, which repels the darkness." "Awesome! So, you'll chuck that at the moon and blow it up?" Natsu asks, way too excited about this.

"However, I do not think it will reach the moon with only this." Erza turns from the sky to Natsu. "That's why I want you to give me a boost with your flame's power." Natsu is slightly confused. "When I throw the lance, hit the back-end of it as hard as you can. By combining the throwing power of the Giant's power and your flames, we will destroy that moon!" Erza explains. "Yeah!" Natsu grins. "Why are the two of them so into this?" Gray asks. "Well, Natsu I can understand. But Erza must know something." I say. They launch the lance, destroying part of the watchtower in the process.

The lance soars into the sky. Then it hits the moon, causing it to crack. Gray and Lucy are surprised. But I've figured out what Erza must have already figured. So, I'm not surprised that when the moon shatters, another moon, the real moon, is revealed. "It wasn't the moon that she broke… it was the sky?!" Lucy gasp as purple sparkles drift down. "What's going on?" Natsu asks as he stares at the sky. "The island was covered by an evil lens." Erza answers. "Caused by the Moon Drip, right, Erza-nee?" I ask as I join them in the watchtower. She nods and explains, "It was a gas released by the creation of the Moon Drip. That gas crystallized and became a lens covering the sky. It's thanks to the lens that the moon looked purple."

Then lights surround the villagers. "With the evil lens destroyed, this island's true radiance should return." Erza says. The lights disappear, but the villagers look the same. They still look like demons. Gray and Lucy voice concern. "No. Everything is the way it should be." Erza says as she and I walk over to Lucy and Gray. "The evil lens didn't affect their bodies, it affected their memories." "Their memories?" Lucy asks. "The false memory that they became demons during the night." Erza answers. "You don't mean…" Lucy starts. "Yes. They were demons from the start." Erza answers. Now Natsu freaks out, as well as Lucy. "Seriously?" Gray asks one of the villagers. "Yeah… Now that you mention it. I'm still a bit confused…" The villager answers.

Erza starts explaining. "They all have the power to change into humans. They ended up thinking that their human forms were who they really were. That was the false memory that the Moon Drip caused in them." "But why were Lyon and the others okay?" Lucy asks. "Because they are human. It seems Moon Drip only affects the memories of demons." I answer. "It's also because they are demons that the villagers can't get near those ruins. Beings of darkness could never get near ruins that have absorbed so much holy light." Erza adds.

"Impressive! I'm glad I trusted this to you." Someone says. "Wizards… Thank you!" We turn to find a demon. "It's the ghost!" Happy and Lucy shriek. "The dude from the boat?!" Gray says in disbelief. He smells the same as the man who brought us to the island. The elder stares the demon. "Bo… Bobo…" He says in disbelief. The villagers start freaking out because Bobo is dead. His own father had stabbed him because he thought his son had lost his soul and had become a real demon. "We don't die from being stabbed in the chest!" Bobo says, calming the villagers. "You disappeared from the boat…" Gray stammers. We all freak out when he seems to disappear again, but then we look up and find that he has wings.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth back then. I was the only one who gained back my memories, so I left this island. Since all the people of the village thought they were humans, they were all scared of me!" Bobo says, laughing. His father suddenly sprouts wings as well and flies up to hug his son. He cries as he hugs Bobo. "Finally back to normal, huh, Pops?" The other villagers spread their own wings and join Bobo and his father, celebrating the fact Bobo is still alive. Erza quietly laughs in a gentle way. "A demon island, indeed…" She says. Natsu finally comes down from the tower. "But, you know… Just looking at all their faces… They look less like devils…" He says. "And more like angels." I finish, thinking the same thing. We watch the celebration in the sky with smiles on our faces.

We join in the feast the villagers have that night. Natsu munches on torches, and Gray gets surrounded by the ladies. The villager elder says he will try to interact with the other islands more from now on. The rowdy feast continues, but then grows silent. I look around, and then I see why. Sherry and Yuka have walked into the village. Erza stands up and asks what they want. "You guys beat Reitei Lyon pretty good… He can't even move." Yuka says. "We have come to pay you back." Sherry tells us. Lucy stands up now. "Wait a minute! Didn't you hear? We and Lyon have already-" Yuka cuts her off. "That is a separate issue." "We will end this once and for all." Sherry says. "Cool! Show me what you got!" Natsu says. Natsu brings out some flame. "Hold on!" Bobo calls. "We can't keep relying on you for everything!" The villagers voice their agreement.

"I can appreciate the sentiment. However, leave this matter to me." Erza says. She walks over to Yuka and Sherry. "Fairy Tail's Titania?" Sherry says. "You did me quite a service on that beach." "This will be a worthy opponent." Yuka says. Lucy warns Erza about Sherry's Doll Magic, which allows Sherry to control inanimate objects like puppets, and Natsu warns about Yuka's Neutralizing Magic. "I see. Then I better finish this up before they can pull any tricks!" Erza says as she charges at the two. She kicks Sherry's legs and punches Yuka, knocking them both to the ground. Sherry and Yuka get up and praise Erza. "I know this doesn't atone for our actions, but we wanted to finish things off." Yuka says. "So that's what they meant by 'pay back'." Mika says.

"We heard from Retei-sama." Sherry refers to Lyon with the name he had been using. "Thanks to you, we're free of our hatred for Deliora." "Oh, so you guys also…" Gray says. "Our towns were destroyed when we were kids. Our friends and family burned to ashes…" Yuka answers Gray's unspoken question. "Retei-sama was finally going to defeat Deliora. That's why we followed him." Sherry says. "But that's still no reason to hurt innocent people in the process." Yuka adds.

"We hated Deliora so much, we ended up becoming no better than it was. We forgot… love." Sherry says sadly. "Alrighty!" Natsu and I exclaim. We walk over to Yuka and Sherry. They tense up when we grab their shoulders. "Come here and eat with us!" Natsu says with a huge grin. "But we were your enemies!" Yuka protests. "If I eat a lot…" Sherry starts. "No excuses! Have fun!" I say. Natsu and I pull them over to a table. "Now, let's live it up!" Natsu shouts, wiping away any unease. The party continues late into the night.

The next morning, Lucy and I are looking at Gray's forehead. "It looks like you'll be left with a scar." I say. Gray now has a mark over his left eye. "Huh? It doesn't bother me." Gray says. "It's on your face!" Lucy says. "I don't care where I get scarred. As long as they can be seen." He responds. "Oh! That's deep." She says. We stand by the gate, ready to go home. "You won't take the reward?" The Chief asks, surprised. "That's right. Your gratitude is all we need." Erza says. "This was not a job our guild officially accepted. Just a few idiots running off to do a job on their own."

Gray, Natsu, the cats, Lucy, and I are closer to the gate, but we can still hear the conversation. Natsu and Gray are fighting again. "Even so, that doesn't change the fact that you saved us. If I say this is not a reward for the guild, but it's a thanks to our friends for saving us, would you accept it?" Chief Moka says. "It's hard to say no when you put it that way." Erza says, raising the hopes of Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. "However, taking it would be against the guild's principles. We'll be happy to take only the key you offered as the reward." She continues.

Bobo offers to take us back to Hargeon. "No. I have a ship ready." Erza says as she looks to the beach. We all head to the beach where we find a pirate ship anchored. The pirates see Erza and call her Madame. Lucy asks Erza about it. "They seem to have taken a liking to me." Erza says. "All you mates come aboard too!" The hook-handed captain calls. "Mates?" Gray asks. Lucy complains that she doesn't want to board the ship. "I'll be happy to swim!" Natsu says. Lucy changes her mind after that.

The villagers see us off and thank us. Natsu is already hanging over the side. Lucy and I wave back and wish them well. Once we're on the open sea, I decide to walk around on the ship. "I'm surprised you're not hanging over the side with Natsu." Erza says. "The water is my element, Erza-nee, and I'm surrounded by it. I guess that's why I'm alright on boats." "Well, I think I'll go help Natsu." "No, Erza-nee!" She looks at me with surprise. "I mean… I'll go help him instead. After all, can't have the Madame of the ship dealing with a seasick person, right?" Erza smiles and says, "You like him, don't you?" I blush. "Very well. Natsu would probably prefer your aid anyway." "Thank you, Erza-nee."

We arrive back in Magnolia a few days later. "So which Zodiac is the key?" I ask Lucy. "The Archer, Sagittarius!" Lucy answers, giving me a thumbs-up. We make light conversation. "Easygoing, aren't you? You haven't forgotten that you'll be punished when we get back, have you?" Erza asks. Everyone's spirits dampen. "Hey, you two deserve it. You stole an S-class request. And you kidnapped Gray, Mika, and me." I tell Natsu and Lucy. "Gray and I are getting it because we failed in bringing you back." Natsu tries to run off in the opposite direction of the guild, but Erza grabs and drags him to the guild.


	18. Reliving A Childhood Memory

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 15: Reliving a Childhood Memory

-First Person POV-

Mika, Lucy, and I are with Happy and Natsu in the East Forest of Magnolia. "Why do I have to go fishing with you when I'm busy writing my novel?" Lucy asks. "Well, you were getting in a funk 'cause you couldn't think of any good ideas, right?" Natsu says. "A change of pace is helpful." I add. I came along so I could have some relaxation time. "But why fishing?" Lucy asks. "Happy and Natsu were planning on doing this anyway." Mika says. Natsu finally hooks one. "It's a big one! Be careful!" Happy exclaims. "Leave it to me!" Natsu says. Natsu pulls up a huge fish.

Happy dances and cheers for fish. "Um, you're not a little kid, 'kay?" Lucy says. Happy suddenly exclaims in shock. We follow Happy's gaze. Natsu has cooked the fish, mostly likely with his flames. "How could you? Fish taste best raw!" Happy exclaims as he runs over to Natsu. "Why not? They taste good grilled, too." Natsu says. Happy starts throwing a temper tantrum about how he wanted to eat it raw. "Well, I caught it. You should catch your own big one." Natsu says before eating the whole fish. "How could you?" Happy asks again, tears in his eyes. "Our friendship is over!" He yells as he runs off.

-Lucy's POV-

Natsu starts grumping. "Not going after him?" I ask. "After who?" Natsu asks, looking away from (name) and me. "Oh, honestly… You need to quit that tough guy act. You make it hard for girls." I say. Natsu stands up. "Much better. Now hurry up and apologize." But Natsu growls at me to shut up and then walks away. "What was that?" I ask, turning to (name). She has a sad smile on her face. "Why don't we head back to the guild? I have something to show you." (name) says.

-First Person POV-

I take Lucy to the guild's archives and pull out an album. I turn to a certain place in the album that has one of Reedus's drawings. "Is this everyone when they were kids?" Lucy asks. I nod. She recognizes Gray, Cana, Macao and Wakaba, Natsu, and me. When she gets to Natsu and me, she notices two small dragons. "What are those two small dragons?" Lucy asks. "Happy and Mika." I answer. After freaking out briefly, she asks me about how we met Happy and Mika. I tell her the story of the two "dragon" eggs, which happened about six years ago.

"Gray and Natsu would just start fighting out of nowhere, and then Erza or I would always break them up. Other than fighting, Natsu wouldn't do much else. Sometimes, he would get this lonely look on his face. I knew Natsu would sometimes disappear into the forest, so I decided to ask him to take a walk with me one time. We were walking through the forest when two eggs fell down. We brought the eggs back to the guild." Erza and Mira had a fight that day. The two young women fought as badly as Gray and Natsu sometimes. "Erza and Mira?!" Lucy exclaims. I simply nod and continue with my story.

"Lisanna came over then and spoke to Natsu, because he was saying he would beat up Erza and Mira. 'Oh, honestly… You need to quit that tough guy act. You make it hard for girls.' She said." Lucy's eyes widen and then she droops her head. "After saying that, Lisanna suggested that she could help Natsu and me with our eggs, and Natsu was very happy about that. We made a straw hut in a field and stayed there together for a few days. I remember fondly what Lisanna had said that first day. 'It's like you're the mommy and daddy and I'm the auntie!' She said, making Natsu and I blush."

"Lisanna had asked where we found the eggs. So we took her to the spot in the East Forest. A Forest Vulcan showed up and saw our eggs. It wanted them. Natsu yelled at the Forest Vulcan, gave his egg to Lisanna, and punched it. It was only annoyed and it hit Natsu, knocking him to the ground. Lisanna and I called to Natsu, saying we would help. 'Get back, (name) and Lisanna!' he said as he got up. I, of course, protested. 'If I'm the dad, then I gotta protect the family, right? And I'm the son of a dragon! I can't lose to no monkey!' Natsu said as he faced the Vulcan again. The Forest Vulcan was just beating him up. 'Natsu, use magic!' I yelled. 'This monkey is fighting with his bare hands, so I'm gonna beat him that way!' Natsu said. And he did beat the Vulcan, using his thick head." Lucy giggles at this.

"Afterwards, we quickly ran back to the hut because it was raining. As we got to the entrance, Lisanna told Natsu to wait as she pulled me inside. She told me to say certain things. 'Come in.' I called to Natsu. When he came in, I said 'Welcome home.' I was blushing. Natsu didn't say anything, so Lisanna whispered something to him. Lisanna then told me to say 'Welcome home' again, so I did. This time, Natsu said 'I'm home.' We both were as pink as Natsu's hair.

"When we went back to the guild the next day, Mira and Erza were fighting again, and everyone was worried because this one seemed worse than any previous one. Then the eggs hatched in front of everyone. Miniature versions of Mika and Happy popped out of the eggs. Lisanna pointed out that everyone had been on edge, but now they were happy. That's where Happy got his name."

"Natsu jumped up and down with Happy, chanting 'Happy and Mika the dragons!' I guess Reedus heard that and decided to paint them as dragons." "I see. What a nice story though." Lucy says. "So the more Happy and Natsu fight, the closer they'll be." I tell her. I leave as she looks back at the picture. "Um… So this is Erza… and this is Laxus… So that makes this girl Lisanna." I hear her say as I leave the room. I decide to find Mika and head home. I figure Natsu will get some more fish to make it up to Happy, and they'll come home together.

-Natsu's POV-

I stare at the lake as I remember the expression on (name)'s face when Happy and I fought earlier. I think back to the last time Happy and I had fought. Lisanna was still around then. Happy and I had fought about fish that time, too.

~Flashback~

"Fighting still?" (name) asks. I look up and find Lisanna and (name). "Lisanna, you're back?" I say. Happy complains that I ate all his fish and I say that I wasn't hogging. "Sheesh… You're the dad, right? You're supposed to protect the mom and the kids, right?" Lisanna asks. "That's from forever ago…" I mutter. Happy and Mika ask what we are talking about. (name) and I tell them that it was nothing. "You're family, so there'll be times you clash. But nobody likes fighting. After all, Happy and Mika are your kids, right?" Lisanna says, making (name) and I blush. "She just said something crazy with a straight face!" Happy exclaims. Happy and I squabble some more.

~end~

"Man… Guess I gotta…" I mutter as I look at the sky. I run to the lake where Happy is fishing. "Hey!" I yell. "I can't hear you!" Happy shouts back. "Well, that's gonna be a problem. What will I do with this?" I have a huge pile of huge fish. Happy turns around. "Happy?" I call. He has tears in his eyes and is drooling. "Aye! I'm Happy!" We head home with all the fish. We find (name) and Mika at the house. "Welcome home." (name) says. "I'm home." I respond, heat rising in my cheeks.


	19. The Beginning Of A War

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 16: The Beginning of a War

-First Person POV-

We are coming back from a job. Originally, it was just going to be Lucy, Mika, and me, but then Erza, Happy, Natsu, and Gray ended up coming along. As we walk towards the guild, people stare at us and whisper. "We're attracting an unusual amount of attention." Gray says. "I have a bad feeling about this." Mika says. Then the guild comes into view. "The guild! It shouldn't look like that!" I exclaim. There are things sticking out of the guild. We run to the guild, and now that we are here, I can see that that the things are iron pillars. Natsu is trembling in anger. "Our… Our guild has been…" I take his clenched fist.

"What happened here?" Erza asks no one in particular. "Phantom…" We turn to find Mirajane. "What did you just say?" Gray asks. Natsu looks over his shoulder at Mira. "Did you say Phantom?" He asks. "I hate to say it, but they got us." Mira says. She takes us to the basement floor where everyone else is. Everyone has sullen looks. Levy, Jet, and Droy, also known as Team Shadow Gear, talk about Phantom. The master gives us a drunken greeting. Erza says we have returned and Natsu asks Gramps why he is just sitting around. Gramps ignores him though and asks Lucy and me if our job went well. We give him a nervous yes.

"Master, don't you understand the situation we're in?" Erza asks. "The guild's been busted up!" Natsu says. "Now, now, calm down. It's not something to get so riled up about." Gramps slurs. "What?!" Natsu, Gray, and I gasp. "Phantom? That's all those half-wits got in 'em? Attacking the guild when nobody was here? Who'd take pleasure in that?" The Master says. "Nobody was here?" I ask. "It seems the attack happened in the middle of the night. So, that's why no one is injured." Mira answers. "I suppose it is one small thing to be thankful for." Erza says. "If they can only manage a sneak-attack, we shouldn't even give them the time of day. They aren't worth our time!" The Master says.

Natsu punches a box. "This ain't right, man! I won't be satisfied until we go and crush these guys!" He shouts. "This discussion is over. Until the upstairs is repaired, we'll take work requests from here." Master says loudly. "This isn't the time for doing jobs!" Natsu exclaims. "Natsu! I've had about enough out of you!" Gramps shouts before running off to somewhere. "Why are you okay with this, Gramps?" Natsu mutters. "Natsu. This is just as hard for the master, you know. But outright conflict between guilds is forbidden by the Council." Mira says. "Well, they're the ones that attacked first!" Natsu shouts. "That's not the problem." I tell Natsu. "Well, if that's how the master feels… There is nothing we can do." Erza says.

-Lucy's POV-

I walk home on the usual path, on top of the wall by the river. Some boaters call to me to be careful. I think about the situation. When I open my door, I find Natsu and (name), Erza and Gray, and Happy and Mika. Gray and Erza are casually seated at my table. (name) and Natsu, the only ones looking like they didn't want be here, are sitting on the floor with Happy and Mika. "The incident with Phantom means that they've come to this town." Erza says. "It's possible they've looked up where everyone lives. So, it'll be safer if we stay in groups. That's what Mira says." Gray adds. "I see." I say. "Everyone is having sleepovers here and there today!" Happy says.

"You're a girl of a certain age, and even I would be a bit uncomfortable staying with just Natsu and Gray. That's why I grabbed (name) and decided to keep you all company." Erza says. "We're not here to relax!" Natsu says. "So Natsu and Gray staying with me was already decided? And why at my house?" Lucy asks. Happy finds my laundry and Plue finds a candy box and shares with Natsu. Gray asks us to quiet down since he's going to sleep. "You all smell like sweat. We're sleeping in the same room, so at least take a bath." Erza says. Natsu says he doesn't want to and Gray complains that he's sleepy. Erza grabs the two of them. "I suppose I must. Shall we take a bath together like we used to long ago?" Erza asks. The boys have disgusted and embarrassed looks on their faces. "What kind of relationship do you guys have?!" I exclaim.

-First Person POV-

Lucy comes out of the bathroom and offers the bath to Natsu, who is sleeping at the table, then to Gray, who is reading Lucy's novel. As Lucy dries her hair, we have an impromptu meeting. "I wonder why Phantom suddenly attacked." She says. "Who knows?" I respond. "We've had a lot of smaller skirmishes before this, but never such a direct attack." Erza says. "If Gramps weren't such a scaredy-cat, we could destroy the punks!" Natsu grumbles. "You're awake?" Lucy says. "Gramps isn't scared. He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints, you know." Gray says.

Lucy finally notices that Gray is reading her novel and takes it from him. She says that Levy will be her first reader. "Anyway, you mentioned Ten Wizard Saints?" Lucy says. "It's a title bestowed by Chairman of the Magic Council to the greatest wizards on the continent." Erza explains. "The master of Phantom, Jose, is also one of them." Mika adds. Natsu stands up and slams his hand on the table. "He is scared! The only thing Phantom's got is numbers!" He growls. I put my hand on the one Natsu has on the table. "Calm down." I say. "That's not true, you know. The Master and Mira want to avoid a fight because they know the consequences of two guilds battling each other. It's to help preserve the peace of the entire world of magic!" Gray says.

"Is Phantom really that amazing?" Lucy asks. "Those guys ain't nothing!" Natsu says. "No… If it came blows, mutual destruction is ensured. Our offensives are about equal. Master Makarov is said to be on par with Master Jose. Then there are the Element 4, their S-class level wizards. Our biggest worry is 'Iron' Gajeel. He's the one I believe is responsible for the attack on the guild. The Iron Dragon Slayer." Erza tells us. I hear Natsu go 'tch'. "There's more Dragon Slayers than Natsu and (name)?! So, does that mean he… eats iron and stuff?" Lucy asks. "I suppose. I mean, Natsu eats fire. I eat water, which is not the same as drinking by the way." I answer. We call it a night after that.

-Lucy's POV-

The next morning, we hear that something involving Fairy Tail has happened in the park. Erza gets us through the crowd that has gathered. We find Levy and her team, beat up and hanging on the tree, Phantom Lord's symbol on Levy's body. We are all shocked. Natsu and (name) are filled with anger, I can see it in their eyes. The crowd parts once again. "Master…" Erza whispers. "I can stand being reduced to a run-down beer hall… But no parent can stand idle while the blood of his children is spilled!" Master breaks his staff. "To war!" He growls, as a powerful aura surrounds him.

We take Team Shadow Gear to the Magnolia Hospital. I sit by Levy's bedside, as I think about my interactions with her. I remember when I first met her. She had heard rumors that I was a writer, and she wanted to read my book. So, I told her that once I finished it, she would be the first to read it. Levy would check in every now and then to see how I was progressing with my novel. "I can't stand this! They'll pay!" I say as tears stream from my eyes.

-First Person POV-

A couple days after the attack on Team Shadow Gear, we head for Oak Town, where a Phantom Lord branch guild is located. Natsu breaks the doors. "Fairy Tail!" The Master yells. The Phantom guild members come at us, but they're no match for us. "I don't care who… Bring it on!" Natsu shouts. Several Phantom members rush at Master, who stands calmly in the middle. He grows and takes out several. One says that he's a monster. Gramps speaks, his voice booming. "You laid hands on this monster's children! Don't think any human laws will protect you!" "He's strong… And the rank-and-file ain't half bad either!" Someone says. "These guys are nuts! So these are Fairy Tail wizards?" Another says. Master calls for Jose while Erza asks about Gajeel and the Elemental 4.

-Narrator's POV

Lucy walks through town after getting some groceries. "Everyone left me behind." She grumbles. "Well, Levy-chan and her team need someone to care for them. So, I guess that's me." Suddenly, it starts to rain. "Oh, no! A sun-shower!" Lucy notices someone coming towards her. She calls out to the woman approaching, but it seems she doesn't hear her. "Drip, drip, drop. Yes. Juvia is the rain-woman. Drip, drip, drop." She says as she walks. "Who are you?" "Um, who might you be?" Lucy asks again. "Drip, drip, drop." The other woman walks past. "What?" Lucy mutters. The woman pulls out a parasol. "It was a pleasure. Fare thee well." She says as she walks away.

"Non, non, non!" A man's voice says. The street warps and rises as the voice continues saying: "non." A man appears from the ground. "With non of 3, 3, 7, I say to you, bonjour!" He says. "It's another weirdo!" Lucy exclaims. "Juvia-sama, you mustn't abandon your job now." "Monsieur Sol." The man joins the woman. "My monocle, it whispers to me, yes. It tells me that this mademoiselle is our beloved cible." He says as he looks at Lucy. "Oh, so it was this girl?" The woman asks. "Cible? Target?" Lucy mutters. "I do apologize for the late introduction. My name is Sol, one of the Element 4. People call me Sol of the Land… Please call me Monsieur Sol!"

"The Element 4? Phantom!" Lucy exclaims. "Correct." Sol says. "We two have come to collect you for the great Phantom Lord! And this is the rain woman of the Elemental 4. People call her Juvia of the Deep." Lucy drops the food and grabs her Keys. "How dare you do such a thing to Levy-chan!" She growls. But Lucy is abruptly surrounded by water. "Non, non, non! With non of 3, I correct your error!" Sol says as she bangs against the bubble of water. "Destroying your guild and attacking Levy-sama was all the work of Gajeel-sama! Well, it is true all of us in the guild were for the idea, however…" Sol says. "What is this? Let me go!" Lucy shouts. "Juvia's Water Lock cannot be broken." Juvia states. "Tres bien!" Monsieur Sol says as Lucy passes out. "Do not fear. Juvia will not kill you. Because it is Juvia's job to bring back… Lucy Heartfilia." "Victoire!" Sol says. "We have captured the target. Drip, drip drop…" Juvia says. Lucy's keys lie on the ground as Sol and Juvia take her away.

-First Person POV-

Some mages launch fire and water attacks at our fellow wizards, but Natsu sucks up the flames while I do the same with the water. "Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up." Natsu says with a smirk. "That was refreshing." I say, wiping my mouth with my thumb. "What's with these two?" Someone screams. "Could it be? They're the…" "We'll blow you all away!" I say. "Roar of the Fire/Water Dragon!" The others are taking out a lot of Phantom members as well. "Erza! I'll leave the rest to you!" Gramps says as he heads to their upper floor. "Master!" Erza calls after him. "Jose is likely on the second floor. I'll put him out of commission for good…" Master says. "Please be careful…" Erza says.

We hear cackling from above and then a thump. I look up and see a black-haired man with red eyes squatting on the second floor's railing. Nab jumps up at him, shouting "How dare you hurt Levy!" Nab is pushed away and into the ground by the man's magic. "Nab!" Loke calls. "He even took out his own guildmates in that hit!" Gray exclaims. The man jumps down to the first floor. "Hey there, trash. The Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel the Great, will face you now." He says. Elfman launches himself at Gajeel. Gajeel stops his punch and then launches a few attacks of his own. Elfman dodges two of the attacks and then stops the last. "Not bad." Gajeel says, sounding impressed. "A Man must be strong." Elfman says.

"Then how about this?" Gajeel makes pillars launch from his leg. "Damn him… His own comrades?" Elfman says as he looks around. "Where do you think you're lookin'?" Gajeel punches Elfman in the face, launching him backwards. "Gajeel!" Natsu and I shout as we bounce off Elfman. We punch Gajeel backwards into their bar. "Gajeel was blown backwards!" Someone exclaims. "I've never seen that before…" Another says. Natsu and I land, standing back to back. "We're Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers." I announce. "Elfman, give this guy to us." Natsu says. "Why, you… Not only do you use me as a launch pad, you plan on interfering in our Man-on-Man battle?" Elfman asks. "Iron Dragon Pillar!" Gajeel launches a pillar at us. Natsu pushes me out of the way and takes the attack himself.

"Natsu!" Erza and I yell. "This guy busted the guild and hurt Levy and the others…" Natsu growls. He wraps his hands in flames once again. "Eat this!" Natsu yells as he tosses Gajeel, using Gajeel's pillar. Gajeel is sent flying up to the rafters, but then, using the rafter, he launches himself at Natsu, ready to punch him. Natsu grabs the Iron Dragon Slayer's hand and punches him, sending him backwards. "Ooh, they're havin' fun, aren't they?" Wakaba says. "Natsu! I'll let you have that manly battle!" Elfman shouts. "But in return…" "Right! I'll knock him good!" Natsu yells back. I decide to let Natsu fight on his own.

Gajeel stands up in the wreckage that was once part of the wall. "That didn't affect me." He says. "Doesn't look like that to me." Natsu says. "You sure?" Gajeel says as he runs at Natsu. Natsu's eyes widen before he is kicked back by Gajeel. "Come on, bring it. You're not affected either, right?" Gajeel says as he walks towards the pile of wreckage Natsu is in. Flames burst up as Natsu stands. "You know me pretty good there…" Natsu says, a grin on his face. "You're one hot and uncomfortable guy, you know that?" Gajeel says. "Shut up, you hard-butt." Natsu says.

"I'll crush you!" Gajeel tells Natsu. He launches a pillar at Natsu. Natsu stops it with his flame-engulfed hand, melting the metal slightly. "Don't get ahead of yourself, you scrap-iron man!" Natsu yells. "Oh? Just as the rumors say… That's some decent power you got there." Gajeel says. He pulls his hand back and it's steaming. "Ouchy, ouchy. So? Is that all you got, Salamander?" Gajeel asks. "Don't worry 'bout that. This was just a greeting. Before our Dragon's fight!" Natsu says. They stare at each other for a moment before launching at each other. They're on the ground for a couple minutes before they take their fight into the rafters.

Then the building starts shaking, but not because of the fight between Natsu and Gajeel. "Oh, boy. Here we go." I comment, grinning. "It's started." Gray adds. "What's going on?" A Phantom member exclaims. "That's Master Makarov's anger." Cana answers, smirking. "The Giant's Wrath." Loke adds. "No one can stop him now." Nab says. "The entire guild is shaking!" Another Phantom member exclaims. "That's the Man, Master Makarov!" Elfman says. "Prepare yourselves! As long as our master is here, we cannot lose!" Erza yells out.

-Narrator's POV-

Master Makarov makes his way up to the highest floor, his power causing the building to shake and crack. Finally, he reaches the top room where Jose is sitting on a throne. "Jose!" "Well, well…" "What is the meaning of this? Answer me!" "It has been a while, Makarov-san. Not since the regular meeting six years ago? I'm afraid I made a fool of myself then. Liquor really does me in." Makarov punches the place where Jose sits. "I did not come here to chat, Jose!" As the dust settles, Jose is still there unharmed. "You're just a thought-projection? Damn you! You ran from the guild?" Makarov asks. "A battle between two of the 10 Great Wizard Saints would surely cause a cataclysm. I would prefer a simple, sensible, victory." Jose says. "Where are you? Come and fight me fair and square!" Makarov says.

But then a thought projection of a tied-up Lucy appears. "Lucy? Why?" Makarov asks. "Why, you ask? Even though she's part of your own guild? You're saying you have no idea who Lucy Heartfilia-sama is?" Jose asks as he prepares an attack. "Don't!" Makarov shouts. But there is a wizard behind Makarov. The Fairy Tail Master turns. " _Damn! I never sensed this guy's presence!_ " "The… the… the sadness!" The huge wizard exclaims, tears streaming from his covered eyes. Makarov screams as he falls to the ground level because of the wizard's attack.

-First Person POV-

The trembling has calmed for a few minutes. There is a loud thud as somethings falls to the ground, kicking up a huge dust cloud. As the dust settles, I see that it's Gramps. He's green and not moving. "What the heck? My power…I've lost my power! My magic…" Master mutters. "Gramps!" Gray, Natsu, and I scream. "Master!" Erza shouts. Erza and I rush to Gramps, along with Gray, Natsu, and Cana. Happy and Mika join us as well. "M-My magical power… My magical power." Master groans as Erza holds him. "Master, hang in there!" She says. "What's happened?" Cana asks. "What in the world? I can't sense any magical power at all from him!" Gray exclaims. Elfman comes over. "You mean he's nothing but a little old man?" He asks. "But, why?" Happy asks. "Gramps, get it together!" Natsu exclaims. "Please!" I add, tears falling down my cheeks. "I can't believe it… How did they beat Gramps?" Gray asks. "What the hell do they have up there?" Elfman says as he looks upwards.

"Their master's been beaten?" I hear a Phantom member say. They start regaining confidence. "This is bad." Erza mutters, a tear hanging in her left eye. They rush at us. "Don't get cocky!" Natsu yells as he takes out several with a Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon. "Damn it, they've…" Gray starts. "…gotten their fighting spirit back." Loke finishes. Three wizards launch a combination attack at Cana, but Macao blocks it. "You fool! Don't force yourself at your age!" She yells at him as Macao drops to his knees. We are starting to lose. Erza wipes at her tear and then stands up. "Retreat! Everyone return to the guild!" She shouts. Everyone protests. "No!" Erza yells. "Without the master, we cannot defeat Jose! Retreat! That's an order!"

Everyone but Natsu starts to retreat, so I head over to get him. When I get to Natsu, I can hear Gajeel talking with someone in the rafters. "So did they get Lucy?" Gajeel asks. Natsu and I look up at the mention of Lucy. "It is a sad story. The girl named Lucy is being held in our headquarters." A man answers. "So we gave her a warm welcome, then?" Gajeel says. "What the?" Natsu mutters. "What's the matter, Natsu?" Happy asks. "Gajeel!" Natsu shouts. "We'll finish this one day, Salamander!" Gajeel says before the other man makes them disappear. "They got Lucy…" I gasp.

"Retreat!" Erza calls once again. "Are you a fool? You think I'd retreat now? I'm here to get revenge for Levy's team!" Gray yells as he prepares another attack. Erza puts a hand on Gray's hands. "Please…" She says. "Erza…" He murmurs as she leans against his chest. "All we can do now… is pull back… The hole the master left is too great!" Erza says. Gray relents and they run out. The Phantom members chase after them, but Natsu grabs one. "It's Salamander and the Dragon Maiden… and cats!" He exclaims. "Hey, you… We're gonna talk!" Natsu growls.


	20. Rescuing Lucy

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 17: Rescuing Lucy

-First Person POV-

We head into the mountains with the man Natsu grabbed. Natsu is dragging the man behind him. "(name), Natsu, what are you going to do?" Mika asks. "We're going to save Lucy, obviously." I respond. "Tell me. Where is Lucy?" Natsu asks the man. "H-h-how would I know? Who is that?" The man chokes out. Natsu sets him on fire. "It's hot! It's hot! I'm burning!" The man screams. "Say it." Natsu says. "I don't know nothin', seriously! It's hot!" The man says, still flaming.

"If any more of our friends are hurt… You'll be nothing but a pile of ashes…" Natsu growls. "I never heard of the wench!" The man says. I raise a fist. "I mean, I don't know about the young lady!" He corrects. "Oh, that so? Too bad." I say. "Time to make charcoal, I guess." Natsu adds. "Aye!" Happy says. "But our headquarters is up ahead. She may be there…" The man hurriedly says. "Say that in the first place, sheesh." I say before putting out the flames.

-Lucy's POV-

I wake up in a stone room with my hands bound behind my back. "What is… Where am I?" I mutter as I look around. "Awake, are we? Lucy Heartfilia-sama…" Someone says from outside the room. "Who are you?" I ask as I look at the door. The door opens and a man steps inside. "I am the guild master of Phantom Lord, Jose." The man says. "Phantom?!" I exclaim. Then I remember what happened in town. "That's right! I was captured by the Element 4!" I say.

Jose speaks as he walks closer to me. "I know that this filthy cell and shackles are quite rude of me, but you are currently a prisoner, so I hope you understand the circumstances." "Remove these at once! Prisoner? How dare you do that to Levy-chan's team!" I exclaim. "For someone of your status, I have prepared accommodations for a welcomed guest instead of a prisoner." Jose says. "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. I shriek and freak out when a bug crawls on me. "See? You don't want to stay in this cell, yes?" Jose asks. "If you cooperate, I'll transfer you to the suite."

"Why did you attack us?" I ask. "Us? Oh, are you referring to Fairy Tail? Just in passing… a side effect." Jose answers. I give him a questioning look. "Our true objective was to obtain a certain someone. And that someone just happened to be in Fairy Tail, so we crushed it on our way… That's all." Jose says. "Someone?" I ask. "Oh, my… You're much denser than I figured the daughter of the Heartfilia family would be. I mean you, of course." Jose responds. My eyes widen. "The daughter of the Heartfilia Konzern, Mistress Lucy." My head drops. "How did you know?" I ask. "It seems you hid this fact from the people of the guild. Why would the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the country take on such cheap, dangerous jobs?" Jose says.

"Is this a kidnapping?" I ask. "Oh, no… Nothing of the sort. We were requested to bring you back with us. By none other than your father himself." Jose answers. "No… No way! Why would he?" I mutter. "I'm sure it's because he wanted to search for his beloved daughter who ran away from home. Quite normal." Jose responds. "No way… He's not the kind of person that'd care about that! I'm never going back, you hear me? I'm not going back to that house!" I exclaim. "Oh, my… What a troublesome little lady we have ourselves." Jose says.

"Release me this instant!" I say. "I cannot do that." Jose responds. "Because I kinda need to go to the bathroom." I say. I have a plan. "Oh, what's this? That's the oldest trick in the book." He says. "No… seriously… Please, help…" I whimper as I wiggle. "Fine, then." Jose puts a bucket in front of me. "Go ahead." "No way!" I exclaim. Jose laughs. "There are plenty of ways to deal with that old trick." He says. I sigh and stand up. "A bucket, huh?" I say. "Wait, seriously?!" Jose exclaims. "I've never seen such an improper lady." He turns around. "And I am a gentleman!" Exactly what I wanted. I kick in between his legs and he falls to the ground. "It's best not to underestimate the old tricks! Take care." I say before going to the door.

But when I get there, I see that it is a straight drop to the ground. "Too bad for you…This is a sky cell!" Jose says through clenched teeth. "You did me a good one there…" He says, now right behind me. I turn towards Jose. I look at the drop and then remember what my father has done. "Now, come to me! I'm going to punish you. I must show you how scary Phantom can be!" Jose says. I clench my eyes shut and let myself fall backwards off the ledge. I heard their voices! They're here, I know it! "Natsu! (name)!" I scream.

-First Person POV-

As we approach Phantom's headquarters, I see something fall from the building. Then I hear Natsu's and my names being screamed. "Lucy!" We shout as we run to catch her. Natsu and I jump, catch her, and then we wrap our bodies around Lucy as the three of us fly towards a wall. We crash into the wall, destroying it. "Lucys are falling from the sky!" Happy exclaims as he and Mika catch up. "You're nuts, you know that?" Natsu says. "Natsu… (name)... I thought you were here…" Lucy says.

We get out of the rubble that we've made and get the bindings off Lucy's wrists. "You okay?" I ask her. She nods. "Yeah… Somehow…" She whispers. "Thank goodness. Let's go back to the guild." Mika says. "What? This is the headquarters… We should-" Natsu starts. "But Erza said to retreat!" Happy says. "She's scared! I ain't afraid of them at all!" Natsu says, getting in Happy's face. "Gramps has been severely wounded!" I say as I grab Natsu's shoulder and make him look me in the eye. "I'll pay 'em back for that too!" Natsu responds. "You can't handle it with only the two of you, Natsu." Mika says. "What did you say?" Natsu growls at Mika, shaking my hand off his shoulder. "You can't handle it!" Mika yells. "Don't say it twice!" Natsu says. "Everyone's injured!" I shout. "Not me or you!" Natsu counters. "Nab broke his arm…" Happy says. "Because he's weak…" Natsu says. "Even Macao!" Mika exclaims. "Because he's an old geezer!" Natsu says.

I look at Lucy, and I notice her head is drooping. "I'm sorry." She whispers. "I'm sorry." She says a little louder. I walk over to her. Happy, Mika, and Natsu stop and look at Lucy. She clenches her skirt while tears fall onto her hands. I wrap my arms around Lucy and she leans her head against my chest. "Why are you apologizing?" I ask. "This is all… This is all my fault!" Lucy says. Her whole body shakes as she continues to cry. "But, I still want to be in the guild…" She lifts her head up, tears in her eyes and streaming down her face. "I love Fairy Tail!" Lucy says.

"Hey, what's the matter? What is it?" Natsu asks. "Lucy…" Happy says. "Sure you can be in the guild. What's the problem?" I say. When she doesn't respond, I turn to Natsu. "Natsu, let's go back." I say. "Uh, okay… I guess so…" Natsu responds. "Lucy, come on. Stand up." I say gently. I can't get her up, so Natsu comes over to help. But we still can't get her to stand. "I'll carry you on my back, 'kay?" Natsu tells Lucy. With Lucy on Natsu's back, we head for the guild. Lucy is still crying. "Hey. You'll always be part of the guild. No matter what's happened in the past, you'll always be family." I say.


	21. The Battle With Phantom Part 1

**Hey, fans of "Fire and Water"! Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! Life got busy and I also got start on some other things. But here it is, Chapter 18. And, as a treat, Chapter 19 is being posted as well!**

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 18: The Battle with Phantom part 1

-First Person POV-

We return to the guild with Lucy. Upon returning, we learn that the Master was taken to Poluchka, an old friend of his and a healing wizard. We're downstairs. Everyone is complaining about retreating. Macao is trying to make a plan to attack Phantom's headquarters. Natsu and I lean against a wall next to Lucy, who's sitting on a barrel. Gray turns to Lucy. "What's the matter? Still uneasy?" He asks. Lucy droops her head. "No, it's not that. It's just… I'm sorry." Lucy says.

"Well, it's the fate of a rich heiress to get chased. And the ones who protect them are Men." Elfman says. "Don't say things like that!" Gray harshly scolds Elfman. Lucy had revealed that she was the only daughter of the Heartfilia family, one of the richest in the country. "But I'm really surprised. Why did you keep it a secret, Lucy?" Happy asks. "I wasn't trying to hide anything. After I ran away from home, I didn't really want to talk about it. For a full year, he never showed any interest in his runaway daughter. And now he wants me back? My father went to such terrible lengths to get me back…" She says. "He's the worst!"

"But when you get down to it, it's originally my fault for running away from home, right?" Lucy says. "That's not true! Your father's the bad guy here!" Elfman says. "You idiot!" Gray scolds once again, causing Elfman to panic. "I mean, Phantom!" Elfman says hastily. "Thanks to my selfish actions, I've caused all this trouble for everyone. I'm really sorry. I guess if I went home, it would end all this, right?" Lucy says. "I wonder about that." Natsu says. Lucy looks up at him. "But 'rich heiress' just doesn't strike the right tone. Laughing in this dirty old beer hall, and making a ruckus while on some adventure… That's the Lucy we know." He continues. "You said you wanted to stay here. What's the point in returning someplace you don't want to go?" I add. Lucy gasps. "You're Lucy of Fairy Tail! This is your home to return to. Always." I state, a smile on my face. Lucy starts to cry again.

Cana tosses her cards into the air. "It's no use… I can't tell where Mystogan is." She complains. Mystogan is a mysterious S-class wizard in our guild. "I see. Too bad." Mira says, turning from the communication lacrima in front of her. "If their aim is Lucy, then they'll be attacking again. We've got a lot of injured people… This doesn't look good." Cana says. "Master is gravely wounded. And we don't know where Mystogan is. You're the only one we can rely on. Laxus." Mira says to the lacrima. "Please, come back! Fairy Tail's in a crisis!" Laxus laughs. "Serves the old codger right! Doesn't have anything to do with me. Handle it yourselves." Laxus tells Mira. "Laxus… Why you…" Cana exclaims. "After all… The old man started this war. Why should I be the one to bail him out?" Laxus says. "They're targeting Lucy… One of us!" Mira tell him. "Huh? Who's that? Oh, you mean the newbie? Tell her I'll be happy to save her if she becomes my woman." Laxus says. "I can't believe you!" Cana yells. "Hey, now! Is that any way to speak to someone you're asking help from? And tell the old man to hurry up and retire, so I can take over his position as master."

Mirajane break the lacrima, tears streaming from her eyes. "Mira…" Cana says worriedly. I walk over to Mira and put a hand on her shoulder. "I can't believe him… Is that person actually a member of Fairy Tail?" Mira says, her shoulders shaking. "Laxus has changed, Mira. He's not the person he once was." I say. "In that case, I'll fight!" Mira says as she starts to go somewhere. "What are you saying?" Cana asks. "Lucy was captured even though I was there!" Mira says, tears still streaming down her face. "No. You'll get in everyone's way as you are now. Even if you once were an S-class wizard" Cana says.

Suddenly, the whole guild starts shaking, accompanied by the sound of loud thumping. "What's that?!" Gray exclaims. "Outside!" Alzack shouts from the stairs. We all go out the back door. Natsu and I are the last out the doors. "What the hell?" Natsu exclaims as we stare out at the water. There is a building heading straight towards Fairy Tail. As it comes closer, I realize what building it is. "Their guild is walking!" Happy exclaims. "Phantom?" Loke asks. "W-what are we going to do?" Wakaba asks as the building continues coming closer. "I didn't predict this... This is how they attack us?" Erza says.

A wall slides down and a giant tube comes out. Energy seems to gather at the opening. "This is bad! Everyone, take cover!" Erza shouts as she rushes forward. "Erza!" Mira calls after her. "What are you going to do?" Macao asks. "She re-equipped?" Cana gasps. "I won't let you touch the guild!" Erza yells. "It's the Adamantine Armor!" Mika exclaims. "She doesn't intend to actually block it, does she?!" Bisca asks. "I don't care how much crazy defensive power that armor give you!" Alzack shouts. "Don't do it, Erza! You'll die!" Wakaba yells. "Get down!" Erza shouts to us.

"Erza-nee!" I shout. "Erza!" Natsu yells at the same time. Gray and Elfman hold us back. "Natsu! (name)! All we can do is believe in her!" Gray says. Lucy gasps in dismay. A huge beam fires from the cannon, and Erza puts up her shield. "Erza-nee!" I scream as the beam hits her. Erza struggles. The beam finally stops, but Erza flies backwards, her shield destroyed. She lands and tumbles across the ground. "W-whoa! She stopped it!" Macao gasps. "She saved our butts, as usual." Elfman says. Erza lies on the ground, panting. The rest of her destroyed armor disappears.

"Erza, hang in there!" Natsu yells as he and I run over to her. "Makarov. And now Erza as well. Both are out of commission." Jose's voice is projected. "You no longer have a chance for victory. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia. Right now." "Not on your life!" Alzack shouts. "Are we a guild that hands over our friends? I don't think so!" Bisca yells. "Lucy is one of us!" Macao adds. The rest of the guild shouts similar things. "Hand her over." Jose growls. The shouts continue. "We'd rather die than sell out our friends!" Erza yells. The guild cheers at this. "Our answer will never change, no matter what! We will kick your butt!" Natsu roars. "She's family! I'm not going to allow you to hurt anymore of my family!" I shout. The guild cheers even more.

"Then you'll get a second extra-large helping of Jupiter! Quiver in fear for the fifteen minutes it takes to charge!" Jose says angrily. The guild quiets down. "What?" Elfman exclaims. "Jupiter…" Cana gasps. "They're going to shoot it again?" Loke asks. "Erza!" Mira gasps as Erza attempts to get up but falls back down. "Erza! Damn it…" Gray shouts. "And Erza's magic was the only reason we survived the first shot…" Then ghost-like creatures come out of Phantom's guild. "Stare into the pits of hell, Fairy Tail! You only have two choices left. Be destroyed by my troops or be blown away by Jupiter!" Jose says. "I can't believe this! He plans to blow up his own allies?" Macao exclaims. "It's just a bluff! They won't shoot…" Wakaba tells Macao. "No, they're shooting." Cana says. "That's Jose's magic, Shade. They're not human. They're phantom soldiers that Jose created."

Cana comes over to Natsu and me. "We have to do something about Jupiter." She tells us. "I'll bust it to pieces! Fifteen minutes, right? Let me at it!" Natsu says. "You can count on us." I add. Cana nods. Natsu and I run at the building. We call for our partners, Happy and Mika. We jump and they grab us, their wings already unfurled. "Elfman, we're going in too!" I hear Gray say. "We'll make a stand here, got it?" Cana yells. The guild rallies behind her.

-Lucy's POV-

As Gray, Elfman, (name), Natsu, Happy, and Mika head into Phantom's guild, Mira comes over and grabs my hand. "This way, Lucy." She says. She takes me to the front of our guild, where Reedus is waiting. "We have a safe house. Stay there until the battle is over." Mira says. "But…" I take my hand away from Mira's. "I have to fight alongside everyone! It's my fault this happened!" I exclaim. "No, you're wrong, Lucy." Mira says sternly. "No one thinks that. For our fallen comrades… For our guild… And to protect you! Everyone take pride in this battle. So listen to what I say, okay?" She brings a hand to my face. I gasp before everything goes dark.

-Narrator's POV-

Putting Lucy to sleep, Mirajane catches her as she falls forwards. "Reedus, take Lucy to the safe house!" Mira says. "Oui." Reedus says, before using his Picto magic to make a carriage. "Please be careful!" "Oui!" He responds. The rotund wizard gently places Lucy in the carriage and heads for the safe house. Mira watches them as they head into the city. "I might not have the power to fight now. But I will protect my friends, no matter what." Mira thinks as she transforms her face to look like Lucy. "Fourteen minutes until Jupiter fires. Natsu and (name), please." Mira silently pleads.

-First Person POV-

Happy and Mika drop us onto the cannon as the others fight the shades. Natsu and I punch the cannon with our magic. "Damn it! Not even a dent!" Natsu exclaims in frustration. "I guess we'll have to destroy from the inside." Mika says. The four of us jump down into the cannon. "All right, let's go!" Natsu says before running further into the cannon. We reach the end and come into a room. "W-what's that?" Natsu asks. There's a huge empty orb and four slightly smaller orbs surrounding it. "Eleven minutes until Jupiter fires." A female voice says as a clock ticks and moves. "It looks like a lacrima for concentrating magic." I answer. "I've never seen a lacrima this big before." Natsu says. "A Magic Focusing Cannon is a weapon that uses concentrated magic power instead of a cannon shell." Mika says. "I don't really get it, but all we need to do is break it, right?" Natsu says. "I won't let you do that." A man is below us in the room. "A lookout?" Happy exclaims.

"Whatever! I'll just get rid of anyone in our way!" Natsu says as he jumps at the man with an Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon. "I won't let you." The man repeats. "I don't have time for this! Outta of my way!" Natsu shouts. Then instead of punching the man, Natsu punches himself and he lands on his back on the ground. "Natsu, what are you doing?" Happy asks as we fly down together. "Uh, my body is… on its own…" Natsu groans. "It looks like… you're the one getting in your way." The man says. The clock's hand moves again and there's only ten minutes left now.

"Let me help." I say as Mika sets me down next to Natsu. He shakes his head then speaks to the man. "Move it. I'm going to smash that giant crystal!" "If you break that lacrima, Jupiter shouldn't be able to fire." Happy says. "I won't let you. Didn't I tell you?" The man says. Now there is only seven minutes. "I don't have time to stand around babbling at you!" Natsu says as he prepares another Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon. Natsu launches himself at the man. Once again, Natsu punches himself. "Natsu!" I call as I run over to him. "Ow! Not again! What the heck?" Natsu exclaims as he stands up.

"Natsu! We don't have time for you to fight this guy! You've got to hurry and destroy Jupiter!" Happy says as he flails his arms. "Why you little…" Natsu growls before running at the man again. "Natsu! Listen to me!" Happy yells. Natsu prepares a punch once again. This time, I notice a magic circle appear in front of the man as Natsu spins around. The man now launches himself at Natsu and kicks him into the wall. There is now six minutes left. "I am Totomaru, and I manipulate the element of fire." The man says. "One of those whatchamacallit-something or other 4?" Natsu asks. "Natsu, it's the Element 4! The only part you got right was the 4!" Happy exclaims as we join Natsu. "That's not important right now!" Mika scolds.

"All flames are under my control." Totomaru says. "Say what?" Natsu exclaims. "Whether enemy or in nature, all flame is mine!" "My flames are mine!" Natsu growls. "Seems you drew a bad match-up, my little fire wizard." Totomaru tells him. The smaller orbs now light up and start to fill the larger orb. "Jupiter is starting to activate!" Mika exclaims. Natsu and Totomaru start to fight. I decide to work on the lacrima since Totomaru has been ignoring me. But as I get close, flames fly past my face, causing me to fall backwards. A wall of flame surrounds me now. "No, no, little miss." Totomaru calls. "Did you think I didn't notice you?" He asks. "Leave (name) alone!" Natsu yells, jumping to punch Totomaru. But Totomaru makes the Fire Dragon Slayer punch himself again. The older fire wizard launches an attack of his own at Natsu. But Natsu just eats the blue flames and complains that it's cold. "I've never eaten flames like that."

"I see… So you're one of the Dragon Slayers I've heard rumors about. This means we're both at a disadvantage." Totomaru says. "I think you're the only one at a disadvantage." I say, now outside the ring of flames. "How did you escape?!" Totomaru asks, panicking slightly. I had used my Water Dragon's armor to protect me while I walked through the flames. "Like I'll tell you." I say before attacking. "Roar of the Water Dragon!" It hits Totomaru square in the chest, launching him backwards. "I know you want to fight him by yourself, Natsu, but we need to take care of that lacrima. The only way we'll be able to do it is by working together." I say. Natsu grunts, buts nods. "So you're both Dragon Slayers." Totomaru says as he stands and then attacks us again. Natsu sucks up the flames before it can hit us.

Natsu then starts attacking with just his fists. Totomaru pulls out a katana. He and Natsu go back and forth for a moment, but then Natsu kick the blade out of Totomaru's hand. The katana lodges itself in the lacrima. Natsu and I smile. "Too bad. A scratch like that can't destroy such a large lacrima." Totomaru says. "Oh, is that so?" I say. "Then how about this?" Natsu says as he attacks Totomaru with his magic again. While Natsu is distracting him, Mika flies me up to the sword and I punch it, causing the lacrima to crack a little more. We fly away as Natsu makes a huge swirling fire that it isn't controlled by Totomatu. Natsu launches his attack and Totomaru dodges. "What does it matter as long as you don't hit me?" Totomaru laughs. A countdown begins as the flames continue on and hit the katana, pushing the sword all the way in. "I wasn't aiming for you from the start!" Natsu announces triumphantly. The room is filled with a bright light.

The lacrima room is reduced to rubble. "Incredible." Totomaru says. "Listen here, bud. Fire ain't gonna listen to people telling it what to do. It responds to your heart's will." Natsu says. "Good job using the Flames of Emotion again, Natsu!" I say. He gives me a grin and then turns and glares at Totomaru. "You can't manipulate my fire any longer! It's your turn to get blown to smithereens, Phantom!" Natsu growls. Suddenly, the building starts to tilt. "They plan to do that?! This area isn't laterally stabilized!" Totomaru exclaims. "Laterally?!" I gasp. The building tips even further. "The giant is awake! It's over for you guys!" Totomaru exclaims. Natsu and I are on the ground though, because our motion sickness has started. "Natsu, (name), hang in there!" Happy and Mika say. "No way…" Natsu moans. "You should grovel and beg for forgiveness, you damn kids. Then you will learn you place! Feast on despair until the end of your pitiful lives!" Jose says.

"Natsu, (name), come on!" Happy says as he nudges Natsu. Totomaru comes over. "You get motion sick?" He asks. We nod. "You can't eat fire as you are now." He says to Natsu. "I'll burn you to a crisp with my strongest magic!" "Natsu! (name)!" Happy and Mika exclaim. "I'll blow you to bits, Dragon Slayers!" But nothing happens, because Totomaru is now frozen. "If you're a Man… fly to the heavens and become a star!" "You guys…" I say as Natsu and I get onto our knees. "Too cool! Gray! Elfman!" Happy exclaims. "Mr. Natsu is so pitiful, he is." Gray says. "Hey, no need for that right now." I scold.

"So, are these the remains of Jupiter?" Gray asks. "Yeah." Mika says. "Good job there." Gray says. "It's stopped all of a sudden!" Natsu says as we stand up. "We'll take a look outside!" Happy says. Mika and Happy come back a couple minutes later. "They're making a magic circle for the forbidden magic Abyss Break with the building!" Mika exclaims. "We heard that Magnolia will be wiped out in the wave of darkness at that size!" Happy adds. "What the heck?! I don't believe it!" Natsu exclaims. "We have no choice but to split up and find the power moving this giant." Gray says. "Man… Out of the frying pan and into the fire." Elfman says. "I agree with Gray. Though I'll go with Natsu to prevent him from being too reckless." I say. "Okay then. Let's do it!" Natsu says. "Yeah!" Elfman, Gray, and I respond.

-Mira's POV-

I stay inside the guild, where I have Erza lying on a table. Having already tended to her injuries, I carefully watch the battle from inside. Cana comes over to the wall. "Mira, how long until that magic spell activates?" She asks. "About ten minutes, I think. We have to destroy its power source somehow." I answer. "Natsu, (name), and the others must be thinking the same thing." Cana responds. "There're people other than Natsu and (name) in there?" I ask. "Gray and Elfman." The card wizard answers.

"Elfman?! But why?" I ask. "Why? He also wants to…" Cana starts. "It's no use! Elfman can't fight. You know that, Cana!" She turns to me with a smile. "He can fight. He helped us when we raided them before, remember?" Cana tells me. "Fighting with their lackeys is one thing, but if he goes up against their big guns…," I say, "As he is now, Elfman can't…" "Hey, Mira… When that happened, you, Elfman, and everyone too… We all suffered a deep wound. However, in his own way, he's forced himself to move forward. I know you realize this." Cana says before walking away. _Elfman… moved forward… Lisanna… I also have to move forward!_

I walk out into the middle of the battlefield. My fellow wizards scold me and ask what I'm doing. My face and voice are like Lucy's. "You people are looking for me, right? Stop your attack on the guild this instant!" I shout. _This should at least buy everyone some time._ "Begone, you imposter." Jose tells me. "But…" I mutter. "I knew from the start!" Jose says. I undo my transformation as Jose continues. "I knew that Lucy wasn't there." "How powerless am I… truly…" I cry. Cana puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. Elfman can fight. Because he's a Fairy Tail wizard, too!" She reassures me.

-Narrator's POV-

Inside, Gray, Elfman, Natsu, and (name) have separated. Elfman runs through the halls, and he encounters one of the Element 4, Monsieur Sol. A magic circle appears below Mira's feet, and she disappears into the ground. She reappears in between two fingers of the giant. "I detest girls like this who try to deceive me. Witness your friend's final moments as I crush her slowly." Jose says. Cana screams Mira's name. Sol introduces himself to Elfman. "Perfect timing. I'll force you to tell me how to stop this giant." Elfman says.

Elfman performs a Take Over on his arm. "Oh? Just your right arm? Are you sure?" Sol asks. Elfman glares at the wizard. "It seems that the rumors are true." Sol says. "I've had enough of your babbling!" The Take-Over wizard growls as he attempts to punch Sol, who avoids it. "Didn't you have a little sister?" Sol asks. Elfman falters and Sol gains the upper hand. Elfman comments that Sol creeps him out. "Speaking of which… You failed at a complete body Take Over and went out of control…" Sol says. Elfman jumps at Sol again, but stops short. There is a statue of Lisanna in front of Sol. "I apologize. But as you were stepping on me previously, I read the gap in your memory." "Why, you…" Elfman growls. "What a precious little sister of yours." Sol says as he puts his hands on the statue's shoulders. "I wonder where she might be now? Oh, how rude of me. She's buried in the cold, dark ground, isn't she?"

Elfman disperses his magic as he stares at the statue of Lisanna, overcome with shame. "Oh, how sad… How could you do such a cruel thing?" The statue now seems to live. "Elf-niichan, my brother." "I won't be deceived… I've got to do this!" Elfman thinks to himself as he attempts a full-body Take Over. "Non, non, non. You cannot do that. What would happen if you made a debacle of a full-body Take Over, and you lost control? Or did you forget what happened last time?" Sol makes more Lisanna statues that seem even more alive than the first one.

Lisanna's voice is made to echo word such as "Why" or "Don't do it, Elf-niichan" or "How cruel". Elfman stops his attempt of a full body Take Over and drops to his knees. "You shouldn't try to do what you can't handle. It seems your magical power has weakened considerably." Sol says. "You coward… If you're a Man, then fight me fair and square, fist to fist!" Elfman growls. "If I'm a man, you say? Non, non, non… I cannot let that pass." Sol turns the Lisanna statues back into sand. "Not from someone with no right to question the manliness of others. Trash like you who killed his own little sister!" Sol gathers the sand.

Sol uses the gathered sand for an attack and sends Elfman into the wall, destroying it. They are at the front of the giant, near the arms. "Elfman!" Mira yells as she sees her little brother crash into the wall. "Elfman!" Mira screams again. "What?" Elfman mutters as he stands up. He sees Mira struggling in the fingers of the giant. "Why? Why are you there? Nee-chan!" Elfman yells out. "Oh? So she is your elder sister? Which means she was once the feared Devil, Mirajane-sama?" Sol asks. "Lost so much of her magical power… What a pity! And who could be to blame for it? She is being punished for attempting to deceive us. It won't be long until she is crushed."

"Run… Run, Elfman!" Mira says as the hand is brought closer to the hole. "Let my sister go!" Elfman shouts in desperation. "You will lose your elder sister right before your eyes, just like the younger. And that is because you are an impotent wizard who does nothing but spout bluffs about manliness!" Sol starts a magic spell. "As a gentleman, I cannot forgive you. I will give you eternal suffering. Sealing Magic, Merci la Vie! You will become one with the land, and continue to wander for eternity inside your own unpleasant memories!"

Elfman floats through his memories. He sees when his parakeet died. Lisanna had come to comfort him, but he pushed her away. Then he sees the time when Lisanna was helping (name) patch things up between Natsu and Happy in the park. Mirajane was heading out on an S-class job to suppress The Beast and he and Lisanna were going to back her up. Mirajane asked Natsu and (name) if they wanted to come along. Elfman was against it, saying that a Man should protect his family on his own. "Don't! Don't go! Or at least take Natsu and (name) with you!" He yells at his past self as the memory disappears. Elfman is now in a burning town.

Throughout this memory flight, stone is covering Elfman. "Elfman, hang in there! Wake up! Elfman!" Mira screams at him. Inside his memories, Elfman is seeing the fateful job. He had attempted to Take Over The Beast, but was not able to control it and went wild. "That's… me?" Elfman whimpers as The Beast comes into view. A younger Mirajane was calling his name and telling him to get it together as she clutched a broken arm. "Mira-nee!" Lisanna called as she came to Mira's side. Lisanna had gone to evacuate the townspeople. She asked Mira about what had happened. "Run, Lisanna. I was careless. Elfman attempted to protect me, and he tried a Take Over on The Beast. However, its magical power was too great, Elfman's lost his reason!" Mira explained. "Oh, no! What'll happen to Elf-niichan?" Lisanna asked as she lifted Mira from the ground. "If he doesn't come to his senses soon, he'll be taken by The Beast!" Mira answered.

Lisanna walked over to The Beast. "Lisanna, what are you…." Mira called. "Elf-niichan, what's the matter? It's your little sister, Lisanna… Did you forget Mira-nee, too?" Lisanna asked. The Beast cocked its head. "There's no way that you'd forget us, right Elf-niichan? Because we both love you very much, Elf-niichan!" "Lisanna… It's no use… Run!" Elfman shouts. The Beast prepared to strike as it roared. Lisanna spread her arms out. "So, let's go home, 'kay? Elf-niichan!" The Beast hit Lisanna and Mira screamed. Lisanna flew very far across the gorge they were in.

The memory skips to when Elfman was kneeling at the grave made there for Lisanna. "It's my fault. It's my fault, Lisanna…" Elfman said as he sobbed. The rain poured down on him and Mira, who were both patched up. "It's not your fault. Lisanna told you, remember? Every living thing dies sometime." Mira told him. "You were listening back then, Nee-chan?" Elfman asked. "Lisanna will live on forever in our hearts. Isn't that right?" Mira's voice started to break. "N-Nee-chan." Elfman said as he turned to his older sister. "So… We're going to keep on living! For Lisanna's sake, too!" Mira said, her voice broken and tears streaming down her face. The stone has almost completely encased Elfman. "Nee-chan… Lisanna…" Elfman mutters, a tear in the corner of his stone-filled eye. "Elfman!" Mira cries.

"Elfman, hang in there! I can't… lose you too!" Mira cries as she reaches out for him, tears streaming down her face. "Now, it's about time for the finale!" Sol says. "Why's that?" Elfman asks. "Oh?" Sol is surprised. Elfman starts glowing. "I vowed never to see my sister's tears again! So what are ya' crying for?!" He shouts. "That light… Don't do it, Elfman! You can't!" Mira yells. "Who was it that made her cry?!" Elfman shouts. "It's impossible! You are not capable of doing a full-body Take Over!" Sol says. Elfman glows even brighter as a magic circle appears. "Incredible!" Sol exclaims. But he panics when he sees the shadow of a beast. "O-oh, my… That's…" Sol starts. "A full-body Take Over! Beast Soul!" Mira finishes, worry thick in her voice.

Elfman roars, the man no longer in control. "Non, non, non! With three non, you misunderstand me. I, Monsieur Sol, gave you such a harsh trial for you to finally overcome your difficult past, bonsoir. You are indeed a Man among men, Elfman!" Sol says in a panic. "I, Monsieur Sol, believed you would overcome... Right?" Beast-Elfman simply cocks his head. "Well then, I shall take my leave…" Sol starts to move away. Beast-Elfman hits Sol, causing him to fly into the air. Sol recovers mid-air and launches his own attack. A huge cloud of dust is stirred up when the attack hits Elfman. "Non, non, non… You let your guard down." Sol gasps as Beast-Elfman growls, not affected by the attack at all. Beast-Elfman repeatedly punches Sol. "Elfman!" Mira shouts. Elfman regains some control now and drops the now-unconscious sand wizard.

The Beast bounds out of the building and climbs across the arm. "Hey… my voice… Can you hear me?" Mira whispers nervously. Beast-Elfman lands next to Mira. "Have you lost your senses again? Elfman…" She gasps as Beast-Elfman's arm comes near her. Beast-Elfman spreads the fingers and catches Mirajane. "I'm sorry, Nee-chan…" Elfman says softly. "You probably never wanted to see me in this form again. Because I couldn't control this, Lisanna was…" "You… came back to your senses?" Mira asks. "But I couldn't think of any other way… to protect you and Fairy Tail. I had to get stronger." Elfman says. Mira hugs her brother.

"It wasn't your fault that Lisanna died. Even then, you were frantically trying to protect us." Mira tells Elfman. Elfman sheds his Take Over as they let go of each other. "I failed to protect you… Lisanna died." Mira leans against her younger brother and whispers, "I'm still alive." "Nee-chan…" "Didn't we promise each other… to live on in her stead? To work as hard as we could…" Mira says. "Nee-chan!" Elfman exclaims as he bursts into tears. "I'm so glad you're okay!" "My, what are you crying for now?" Mira says gently. "But…" "Thank you, Elfman."

Mira gasps as she looks at the giant's hands. "What is it, Nee-chan?" Elfman asks. "The Magical Giant's writing has slowed." She answers. "The forbidden magic of the four elements, Abyss Break… The four elements. Fire, water, wind, and earth…" Mira mutters as she thinks. She gasps in realization. "Elfman, how many of the Element 4 are left?" She asks. Elfman thinks for a moment. "Should be two left." He answers. "Just as I thought. When they're beaten, the giant slows down." Mira says. "What does that mean?" Elfman asks. "It means this giant is powered by the four elements. By defeating the Element 4, we can stop this magic!" Mira explains. "Really?" "Let's go! The remaining two should be somewhere inside the giant!" Mira says. The two of them run off. "Thanks goodness. Looks like Mira is safe now." Cana says as she watches from the ground.

-Lucy's POV-

I wake up in my bed. "Huh? When did I get home? I'm quite sure that Phantom attacked… Was that just a dream?" I ask. "Yeah, just a dream." I hear Natsu say. I turn towards his voice and see a bunch of people in my room. "Lucy! Lucy, are you alright?" I hear someone. "This is my room!" I yell as I kick the person. I open my eyes. "No, it's not! Wait, where am I?" I exclaim in a panic as I realize I'm in a warehouse.

-Narrator's POV-

Meanwhile, Laki has noticed that Loke is not at the guild any longer. "Something was worrying him, so he headed there." Alzack answers as he switches ammo. "What? He bailed on us?" Wakaba complains. "If Abyss Break activates, it won't be safe there either. He has sharp intuition." Alzack says. Loke runs through the streets of Magnolia. He is heading to the safe house.

-First Person POV-

Natsu and I run through the halls with Mika and Happy flying with us. "I just had a great idea!" Natsu says. "What is it?" Happy asks. "If we beat Jose, this fight will end, right?" He tells us. "What are you saying? Jose's as powerful as Gramps! There's no way we could beat him, Natsu, even with the two of us." I exclaim. "But Gramps isn't here, so who else is gonna defeat him?" My fellow Dragon Slayer says. "Natsu, you idiot! I tried to forget, but you made me remember!" Happy shouts. "What?" Natsu gasps as we skid to a halt. "It's just… Master and Erza aren't here now." Happy says sadly. "So no matter how this battle goes, in the end, Jose will…" Mika says. They both have tears in their eyes and their wings are drooping. Natsu pats Happy's head and I hug Mika. "We're here, aren't we? Right?" Natsu asks with a toothy grin. "Aye!" Happy chirps. "You're right!" Mika says, wiping her tears away. We resume running through the halls.

We come into a large foyer. A sudden blast of wind knocks us off our feet. "How sad." Someone says as we jump back onto our feet. A man appears from a tornado. "When the wings of flame and water decay and fall away… Yes, all that remains is the corpses of dragons. "Huh?" Natsu says as we stand up. "Natsu, (name), he's one of the Element 4!" Mika exclaims. The man lifts his head, revealing his covered, crying eyes. "My name is Aria! I stand at the peak of the Element 4! I have come to hunt down the dragons." "A Wind Mage, huh? I know how to deal with you guys already." Natsu says as he clenches his fist. "Erigor is nothing compared to him!" Happy tells Natsu.

-Gray's POV-

I climb through a window on the giant's arm. "When did it start raining?" I ask no one. "Falling so gently…" A woman says. I turn towards her voice. I finish climbing at as I look at her. She has pale skin, dark blue eyes, and blue hair darker than (name)'s. She wears winter clothing and carries a parasol. "Juvia is a rain woman, one of the Element 4. Falling so gently…" "You're with the Element 4, huh?" I say. "I never thought it possible that two of the elements would be defeated. However, you mustn't underestimate Juvia and Aria." "Sorry, but even if they're women or children… I don't easy on people who hurt my friends." I tell her. We stare at each other for a moment. "I see." She says as she turns away.

"Juvia has lost! Have a nice day!" She says as she walks away. "Whoa, hey! What was that about?" I shout. She continues walking. "Hey, hold up! Stop this giant!" I yell as I run after her. She stops and then attack me. "Water Lock!" I'm surrounded by an orb of water. I shout in pain as my wound from my last job throbs. "Oh my, he is wounded! What should I do?" Juvia exclaims. I clench my teeth because of the pain. "If I don't release him quickly…" I growl and freeze the water. And then I shatter it. I fall to my knees, holding my wound as I land. "Coming with a surprise attack, you…" I growl through clenched teeth.

"That hurt." I grumble as I take off my shirt. "I'm not one to coerce a woman, but looks like I'll have to make you surrender quickly. If you can't avoid this, it's sure gonna hurt! Ice Make Lance!" I gasp when the lances go right through her. "Juvia's body is made of water. Yes… falling ever so gently…" She mumbles something else to herself before attacking me again. I dodge and her Water Slicer continues. It hits the steel finger of the giant and breaks it. My eyes widen, suddenly much more relieved that I had dodged the attack. "A forceful jet of water can cut through even steel. Think of it as mere water, and you will suffer the pain." She says. I attack her with my Ice Make Battle Axe, but again it goes right through her. "No matter how you try, the result is the same. Physical attacks are useless against Juvia. Yes… Falling so gently…"

"She's a tough one…" I mutter. "You cannot defeat Juvia. You can still save yourself. Bring me Lucy Heartfilia, please. If you do, I will ask Master to withdraw." "Oi, quit spouting rubbish. We're both too far in to back out. And Lucy is a friend! Even if it costs my life, I'll never hand her over!" I say. She drops her parasol and starts screaming as she shakes her head. "It hurts. It hurts." Juvia exclaims. "Wh-what's the matter? Are you sick?" I ask. "I will never forgive Lucy!" Juvia yells. I'm just confused now. She hits me right above my wound and it burns. "Boiling water? And why are you mad at Lucy?" I ask. But she attacks me again with a huge stream of water. I try to make a shield but instead dodge it by dropping to the ground. It comes back around and I barely avoid it by jumping. _She's fast. My Creation Magic can't keep up!_

The water torrent comes at me again. I dodge it, but as I land, I slip on a puddle. I manage to keep myself from falling off the edge. "The rain has fallen on Juvia since birth. Within this rain, Juvia can never be defeated! Juvia's jealousy is boiling over!" She says as she walks towards me and prepares another attack. "What the heck?!" I exclaim as I hop backwards to avoid her attacks. I run out of room and another attack comes at me. I make a shield, but it begins to melt. "Such incredible heat! I can't bear it." I say. "I told you. Within the rain lies Juvia's world! No one can defeat Juvia!" I jump through a broken window using the steam created by our magics as a smokescreen. I run through the hall.

"I don't have time to get held up here. I've got to stop this magic quickly!" I say as I look out the windows. I've nearly reached the end when water comes pouring through a broken window. "That's hot! It's scalding me!" I say as the water fills the hall. The water pushes me upwards out of the window and into the air. "With this, you're finished!" I hear Juvia shout as she blasts water at me. I turn towards the stream and plunge my hands into it. "Freeze!" I yell. As the water begins to do so, I slide down the stream straight toward Juvia. I freak out when I realize my hand is in the ice, grabbing Juvia's breast. "N-no, it's not like that…" I exclaim.

"Sorry!" I pull my hand out of the ice, causing it to shatter and free Juvia. "Let's start over again!" I stammer. "Impossible." Juvia says as she stands. "Juvia simply cannot bring herself to harm you…" "Huh? You're admitting you can't beat me?" I ask. "Juvia is stronger than Lucy. Juvia will be able to protect you." "Protect? Why protect me?" I ask. "B-because… I-I… L-Lov…" "It's really starting to pour isn't it?" I say. "Juvia is frustrated!" "Geez, the rain's so depressing." I turn around when I hear water splash. Juvia is now on her knees. "What's the matter?" I ask. "You're all the same!" She yells as she suddenly stands, steam coming from her. "What?" I exclaim.

Water suddenly hits me, blasting me backwards. _I'll freeze it again!_ But when I try, nothing happens. _It won't freeze? Is it hotter than before?!_ The stream pushes me even farther back. The stream lets up finally, but Juvia flies at me and screams at me to die. "I'm not gonna lose! Not to a Phantom!" I yell. I make a shield and then I freeze the stream. "Ice Geyser!" It hits Juvia and sends her flying off the roof. I run and slide down the roof. Just in time, I grab her hand and stop her fall. "Don't let go of my hand! I'm not letting you fall!" I tell her. I manage to get her back onto solid ground. "Why save Juvia?" "Beats me. Anyhow, just go to sleep." I tell her. I stare off into the distance for a moment. "How's it? Have you cooled off?" I ask her. Then the sun breaks through the gray clouds. "Oh, it finally cleared up." I say. "These… are… blue skies. This is the first time I've seen them." Juvia says. _First time?_ "It's nice, isn't it? These blue skies." I ask her. "Yes. They're beautiful, extremely so." She answers.

"So… shall we continue?" I ask Juvia. She passes out though. "Hey! What's wrong? What?! Hang in there!" I call to her, panicking slightly. Then I hear my name being called. "Elfman? And Mira, too?" "So this is the third Element 4? Why does she look so happy?" Elfman asks. "Dunno. Maybe she's having a nice dream." I answer. "Just one left!" Mira says. "Huh?" I say. "By defeating the last one, we can stop Abyss Break." Mira tells me. "The Element 4 move this Magic Giant." Elfman adds. "There's still time to stop it. We can do this!" Mira says.


	22. The Battle With Phantom Part 2

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 18: The Battle with Phantom part 2

-Lucy's POV-

Once I calm down a bit, I think through things. "That's right. Mira-san knocked me out." "Oui. This is our emergency hideout." Reedus tells me. "I've lost my keys too… I'd just be dragging everyone down. Nothing I can do about it, is there…" I say. "It's not like that." Reedus says, causing me to look up. "We just wanted to protect our comrade. It has nothing do with dragging them down or anything." "Reedus… Still, I can't possibly just sit here! I should go back out there!" I say. "You can't, Lucy. Please consider Mirajane's feelings." "But…" A loud bang cuts me off. Something is making dents in the steel door. "Oh no. What's going on out there?" I ask. "Lucy, stand back." Reedus says.

-Mika's POV-

Natsu and (name)_ have been battling Aria, one of the Element 4, for quite some time. Natsu and (name)_ are panting and exhausted while Aria is still fine. "You've done well to remain standing thus far. Quite outstanding." Aria says. "Darn it!" (name)_ yells as Natsu and she charge at him again with their fist attacks. _What's going on? I've never seen them get overpowered like this before._ "However, before my Airspace Magic, you are insignificant!" Aria says. "To hell with your Airspace Magic!" Natsu shouts. They hit an invisible wall and bounce backwards onto the ground. "Magic that's invisible! What should we do?" Happy says. Natsu and (name)_ continue to tumble backwards and then they land on their feet. "Will you still stand, Salamander and Dragon Maiden?" Aria asks. "We can't be beaten here." (name)_ says as they stand up. "We're Fairy Tail mages!" Natsu adds.

-First Person POV-

"Well done holding up so far, Salamander and Dragon Maiden." Aria says. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu says. Mika and Happy call our names worriedly. "Airspace… Supress!" We're hit on all sides. We slide on our knees across the floor when the attack finishes. "There is always someone stronger, young Dragons." Aria tells us. "What about this?" Natsu asks as we prepare an attack. "Roar of the Fire/Water Dragon!" When our attacks disperse, Aria is not there. "Where'd he go?" I ask as I look around. "It is over, Salamander and Dragon Maiden." Aria's voice echoes from all over. "I shall let you experience the same suffering as Makarov."

Aria appears behind us. "Airspace… Destruction!" Natsu and I scream as a bright light envelops us. It hurts so much. I can feel my magic energy being sapped. "How sad! No matter who the mage is, within this Airspace their magical power will be reduced to nothingness." Aria says. "My power… is getting drained!" Natsu groans. "Natsu!" Happy screams at the same time Mika screams my name. Then Erza kicks Aria, stopping his attack. Natsu manages to stay on his feet while I drop to the ground. "Erza!" Happy and Mika exclaim joyfully.

-Narrator's POV-

"Hey, are you sure you should be moving around with those injuries?" Natsu asks. Happy and Natsu freak out when Erza glares at them. "Erza's angry!" Happy exclaims as he jumps into Natsu's arms. "This guy did that to Master?" Erza asks. "Erza Scarlet?" Aria asks. "How sad. For me to have the heads of not only Salamander and the Dragon Maiden, but Titania as well!" "You're the man who dared put his hands on our father!" Erza growls as she glares at Aria. "Erza-nee!" (name) gasp.

Aria chuckles. "As expected, with Erza as an opponent, even I will have to fight seriously." He takes off the cloth over his eyes. His eyes are pink with a white x through them. Mira tells Gray and Elfman about Aria's eyes. "Aria usually keeps his eyes closed. Apparently, closing his eyes is the only way he can keep his vast powers under control. Anyway, if you find Aria, defeat him before he opens his eyes! Once he opens them, you may lose any chance of victory." The magic circle for Abyss Break starts shining. Loke continues running through the city. "Natsu… (name)… Everyone… I'm counting on you!" Loke silently says.

-First Person POV-

"Come, Titania!" Aria says. Wind and dust whip up around Aria. "Activate, Airspace of death, Zero! This Airspace consumes all life within it." Aria says. Wind and dust fills the room. Natsu and I push against the wind to stay in place. Happy and Mika hang onto our scarves. "Magic that consumes life? How?" Erza asks as she equips a sword. "How can you take people's lives so nonchalantly?" "Now, let us enjoy this!" Aria says. Natsu and I scream Erza's name as she rushes at Aria. "Can you endure this Airspace?" Aria asks. "Impossible! She's cutting through the Airspace?!" Erza jumps up and re-equips to her Heaven's Wheel armor. She slashes Aria and he falls to the ground. "She crushed him in one strike!" Happy exclaims. "Erza's a monster!" Natsu adds. "Master would have never been beaten by someone like you. Your tales of glory will be erased right now!" Erza tells Aria, despite his state of unconsciousness.

-Narrator's POV-

Outside, the guild members are panicking and wondering if they can do something to stop Abyss Break. The magic circle shrinks and the giant powers down and begins to fall. "The Element 4 have been defeated. Just as I had expected." Loke says as he looks back at the guild. A crash draws his attention. Phantom guild members have found Fairy Tail's safe house. Reedus is doing his best to protect Lucy, but there are three of them, Gajeel and two others. "Reedus, are you okay?" Lucy ask. "Oui…" He replies weakly. "What a stubborn man!" The man says. "Hey, big guy, it's about time you give up and hand over the girl." The woman says. "Master is waiting." The man says. "Lucy… Hurry, run away!" Reedus tells her as he paints Vulcans. "What are you saying? I'll fight too!" Lucy protests. "For everyone's sake… Please!" Reedus says. "But…" Lucy says.

"Oh, you're making me cry." Gajeel says sarcastically. "How touching." The woman says mockingly. Reedus uses his magic to summon Vulcans. The woman reflects them back using her mirror magic. Lucy runs, silently apologizing to Reedus. However, Gajeel stops her and she falls to the ground. "Abandoning your comrade, are you, Princess? You Fairy Butts aren't a big deal. They even took someone like you in, huh?" Gajeel says. Lucy stands up. "Why, you…" She growls with fierce eyes. "Wanna go at it?" The Dragon Slayer asks. The other man attacks Reedus. Lucy yells out his name as he flies backwards. "How weak. Is it fun hanging out with those guys, Princess?" Gajeel asks. "Why, you… You'll… You'll never…" Lucy says, tears hanging in the corners of her fierce eyes.

Loke lands on a roof near the safe house. He notices the hole in the roof. Gajeel hops out of it, an unconscious Lucy in his arm. "What happened? Did they stop the giant?" Gajeel asks no one. Lucy lets out a cry. Loke jumps onto the roof, stirring up dust. "That's an interesting entrance!" Gajeel says to Loke. "What did you do to Lucy?" Loke asks. "Release her at once. Otherwise… I'll erase you from this world!" Loke growls. Gajeel plops Lucy onto the roof. "That's great. I haven't had enough fun yet. I'll take you on!" The Dragon Slayer responds. He uses his arm attack, but Loke teleports out of harm's way. Loke reappears in the air and dives at Gajeel, punching him.

Lucy wakes up long enough to see Loke. "What's this feeling? He's no ordinary Holder-type mage, is he?" Gajeel thinks as he dodges Loke's attacks. "Who the hell are you? You smell weird." "Don't sniff me. I'm not into getting sniffed by guys." Loke responds. Loke then freezes as something happens to him. "Oh no. Not now." He growls in his head. Gajeel takes the opportunity to send Loke through the roof. Gajeel looks through the hole, holding Lucy once again. "Was it just my imagination? He's totally weak!" Gajeel mutters. "Bozu, Sue, I'm heading back. Clean up that ladies' man there."

Jose mutters in anger. "Unbelievable. The Element 4 were defeated by that Fairy Tail trash?" "Those who are beaten by trash are trash, as well." "Oh, you've returned, Gajeel-san?" Jose says as he turns to the Dragon Slayer. "Here's a souvenir, Master." He says as he drops Lucy to the ground. "That was fast. But you did well finding her, Gajeel-san." Jose says. "Do not underestimate the nose of a Dragon Slayer." Gajeel responds. "Is she still alive?" Jose asks. "It's meaningless if she isn't." "I was pretty rough with her. Let's see!" Gajeel kicks her into a wall. As Lucy lands, she lets out a groan of pain and starts coughing. "Seems like she's alive!" Gajeel says. "I'd expect nothing less from the strongest mage in my guild!" Jose says.

The building shakes. Erza drops as her armor disappears. Natsu catches her before her head hits the ground. Erza is unconscious. Jose's voice is projected once again. "Attention mages of Fairy Tail. Please listen carefully to this voice." "What's that?" Natsu asks. "It's Master Jose!" Happy answers. Then there is a scream. "Lucy!" (name)_ exclaims. "We have captured Lucy. So we have accomplished one of our objectives. We have just one more objective to complete. That would be the annihilation of all of you! Worthless brats!" Jose says. Natsu's face shows his anger. Jose heads towards the exit of the control room. "Guard Lucy." He tells Gajeel. "Oh?" "There are insects… inside our guild." Jose tells Gajeel. "Salamander, too?" Gajeel asks. "Yes. However, I will show them that there are no miracles! I'll obliterate them myself!" Jose replies.

"Damn it! Lucy's been…" Natsu mutters. "Natsu… (name)…" "Erza-nee!" (name) gasps. "Your power… Unleash it!" Erza says. Natsu and (name) look at her with confused expressions. "There's a power lying dormant within you… Believe in yourselves… Break through… Call forth your power! Now is the time… Lucy… The guild… Protect them! Go, Natsu and (name)! You're the wizards who will surpass me!" Natsu leans Erza against a column. Then he and (name) move into the middle of the room. Powerful auras shaped like dragons surround the two.

As power wells within Natsu and (name), Master Makrov opens his eyes. "Natsu and (name), huh?" He says. "Makarov!" Poluchka gasps. "How do you feel?" Makarov sits up. "You should rest some more." The Master looks at her and then proceed to get out of bed. "You think I'll listen to you?" "At your age, don't you think you should take more time to recover?" The healer says. "You needn't remind me." Makarov responds as he puts on his other clothing. "Planning to head to your death?" Poluchka asks. "I'm just fulfilling my duty as a parent. That's all." Makarov says as he walks to the door. He pauses. "Sorry for the trouble." Then he leaves. "Good grief. Nothing has changed." Poluchka mutters as she looks at old pictures.

Gray, Mira, and Elfman find the room where the battles with Aria had occurred. "Erza!" Mira and Gray exclaim when they spot Erza sitting against the column. "This place is wrecked as well." Elfman says as he looks around the room. "You guys…" Erza says. "When did you get here?" Gray asks. "You really shouldn't be moving." Mira says with concern. Elfman notices Aria and draws the others' attention to him. "Don't tell me, you actually fought with injuries like that?" Elfman asks Erza. "What were you thinking?" Gray inquires. "You defeated Aria?" Mira asks. "I never wanted any of you to see me in such a pathetic state… I still have a long way to go." Erza says with a weary smile.

All four of the Fairy Tail wizards notice the presence of death in the form of an oppressive aura approaching them. Jose claps slowly as he comes into the room, a dark aura surrounding him. "My, my. Quite impressive, my dear Fairy Tail mages… Honestly, I never thought it was possible that I'd enjoy it this much. You've destroyed Jupiter, taken down the Element 4, and even brought my Magical Giant to its knees!" "Master Jose!" Erza says. "Now, I should thank you for the entertainment… thoroughly." Jose says. Elfman and Gray prepare to attack Jose. "Wait! Don't be rash!" Erza yells. But Gray and Elfman ignore her and attack. Jose counters, taking out Gray and Elfman.

Jose launches another attack which hits Elfman, Mira, and Gray. Erza manages to avoid it and then she rushes at Jose, re-equipping into her Purgatory Armor. Erza tries to attack several times until Jose grabs her wrists and then whips her across the room. Erza lands on her feet. "You. I'm certain you took a direct hit from Jupiter. How are you still standing?" Jose says. "My comrades strengthen my spirit! For the sake of the ones I love… I'd sacrifice this body!" Erza tells him. "Strong, stout-hearted, beautiful… What a pleasure it'll be to destroy you!" Jose says.

-Lucy's POV-

Gajeel is beating me up. He slams me into the wall with his magic. I groan in pain. "That doesn't sound good. But she sure doesn't put up much of a fight." Gajeel says. "Gajeel, s-stop already. Keep doing that, and it'll seriously get bad!" A Phantom member tells him. "But I'm bored. Master sure is terrible. Making me babysit a girl like this, and going off to swat the flies himself. What's wrong with playing around a little to pass the time?" Gajeel responds. "Stop it. If the master finds out, he won't let you off easy!" The Phantom member says.

Gajeel attacks the member. "Shut up. It doesn't matter if she's some rich girl somewhere, to me she's just a Fairy Butt trash. And even if she's a woman, that doesn't change the fact that she's a mage. She should have prepared for the worst when she joined a guild." "Regardless, you're going overboard. What a waste." Bozu says. "Master's gonna be mad, big time." Sue adds. "When that happens, I'll blame it on you guys." Gajeel says. "Even so, this is pathetic." I start to get up. "Now they know she's rich, those Butts are desperately trying to get her back." I smile at them as I finish getting up.

"You guys are truly idiots. So pitiful… that I could cry." I say as I lean against the wall. "W-What is she thinking?" Bozu says. "She's provoking Gajeel." Sue adds. "Phantom Lord? The Ruler of Spirits? How idiotic. It's not scary at all." I scoff. "I see, I see." Gajeel says before attacking me, pinning me against the wall. "You've got guts to brag in a situation like this. I like people who are like that." Gajeel releases me. "But you know, I don't want your tenacity. I want your scream. If you don't start screaming more, I'll really be annoyed." Gajeel tells me. "Then why don't you just kill me? Do that, and you'll be in for much worse… All of you." I say.

"Well… that sounds interesting. Tell me more about it." Gajeel says. "Fairy Tail will never forgive you. That's the kind of guild we are!" I stare at Gajeel with fierce eyes. "You'll be quivering in fear, every day, under the shadow of the most fearsome guild in the world… For the rest of your lives!" "That sounds fun. Let's test that theory out!" Gajeel jumps up to attack me. His guild mates yell at him to stop. I stare at Gajeel's iron arm as it comes closer. But then the ground in front of me bulges. Water and fire force their way through the floor. Natsu and (name) burst from the floor and punch Gajeel in the face, sending him backwards. I see a dragon of fire and a dragon of water in front of me. "I knew it. I noticed your scents." Gajeel says. "Salamander and the Dragon Maiden!" I exclaim in relief. "Gajeel!" Natsu and (name) roar.

-First Person POV-

We find Lucy by her scent. We also smell Gajeel though, so we prepare to attack. We burst through and punch Gajeel. Gajeel, now on the other side of the room, laughs. "You really took the bait easily, Salamander and Dragon Maiden." He says. "You can't keep acting so gloomy, Steel Dragon!" Natsu says. "Natsu! (name)!" Lucy exclaims but then she gasps. "Lucy, (name), move back." Natsu says. "Tch. Fine. But first sign of trouble, I'm jumping in." I tell him. I step back and disperse my aura. "Bring it on!" Natsu shouts as he launches himself at Gajeel. A fight ensues.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy asks as he and Mika enter the room. "Happy! Mika! Yeah, I'm okay." Lucy says with joy. "What's wrong?" Mika says. "I've never seen Natsu like this. (name) was the same way when they burst in." Lucy replies. "Yeah. I've never seen them like this either." Mika says. "However, right now, Natsu and (name) are really powerful." Happy says. Natsu and Gajeel stop to make some trash talk. But then Gajeel changes his arm into a jagged-edged sword, calling the attack the Iron Dragon Sword. My eyes widen as I recognize such magic. "What is that?!" Lucy asks. "That's Iron Dragon Destruction Magic!" I exclaim. Gajeel starts attacking Natsu with the sword. Natsu dodges it time and time again. "What's wrong? Not takin' the blow head-on like you were before? It's nothing, right?" Gajeel asks.

"You're surprisingly agile." Gajeel tells Natsu. "You too." Natsu responds. "We didn't get to go all out last time. Let's end this, Salamander!" Gajeel says. "I'm all fired up, scrap metal." Natsu responds. A magic circle appears below Gajeel's feet. His skin turns into scale-patterned metal. "This will finish you off!" Gajeel says. He punches Natsu. Natsu holds his ground for a moment but is sent flying into the wall. Natsu holds his arm as he sits on the ground, a gray mark on his arm. "That sounded nice, just now." Gajeel says. "He injured Natsu with one shot." Lucy says with concern. "Those scales are made of armored iron." I tell her, concerned as well.

Gajeel attacks Natsu some more. Natsu avoids a kick which creates a forceful wind. Lucy complains about the wind. "The armored scales double the strength of his attacks!" Mika says as she holds onto me. Natsu lands a punch on Gajeel's face but Natsu is the one hurt instead. "Armored scales render all attacks powerless." Gajeel says as Natsu pulls back his fist and yells in pain. "No way! Even his defense is fortified?" Lucy exclaims. "Natsu!" Happy and I shout. Gajeel slams Natsu into the ground. Natsu dodges the next attack and then prepares his Roar. Gajeel does as well, surprising us. "He can use breath attacks too?!" Happy exclaims.

Their Roars connect and create a hole in the wall. "The difference in our Dragon disposition is made clear, Salamander. Even if your breath can burn the enemy to a crisp, it won't put a scratch on metal. On the other hand, my breath of metal blades can shred your body." Gajeel says. "Natsu…" Lucy says. "Not a scratch, huh? Are you still half asleep?" Natsu asks. A crack appears near Gajeel's eye. "It cracked!" Mika exclaims. "My flames are not merely fire. Flames of the Fire Dragon destroy everything!" Natsu tosses off his vest. "You'll be smashed up if you don't get serious, Black Steel Gajeel! Enough sizing each other up!" Natsu says. Auras surround them both. "Come, Black Steel Gajeel!" Natsu says. "There's not enough space for two dragons in one sky. I'll drop you, Natsu the Salamander, then I'll take care of the Dragon Maiden." Gajeel responds. "Natsu…" I whisper.

Natsu and Gajeel attack each other and then they fly into the air. They finally come down, both exhausted. But then Gajeel starts munching on some metal. Natsu complains about this. "I'm gushing with power after eating!" Gajeel says. "What the?! He's suddenly energetic!" Lucy exclaims. "We Dragon Slayers can replenish our energy and power up by eating things corresponding to our element." I explain. "In that case, Natsu needs to eat fire!" Lucy says. "You're right. But do you see any fire around here?" I say. Lucy starts digging for her keys but then she says that she doesn't have them. Though she pulls out the key for Sagittarius. Gajeel attacks Natsu again. "I know I haven't made a contract yet, but this is my only hope now!"

Lucy starts summoning Sagittarius as Natsu struggles to his feet. Lucy summons Sagittarius and then asks if he can shoot flames, but he can't. "Lucy, (name). It's dangerous, so keep away." Natsu calls to us. Lucy starts dragging Sagittarius away. Natsu launches himself at Gajeel with his Sword Horn of the Fire Dragon. But it doesn't affect him at all. "Can't bring out your power on an empty stomach, huh?" Gajeel mocks. I clench my hands at my sides. _I should be helping Natsu… I'm his teammate. I'm his partner!_ Gajeel launches another attack but I push Natsu out of the way. The look on his face when I pushed him out of the way was painful to see. "(name)_!" I hear Natsu scream as I'm slammed into the wall. Released by Gajeel, I fall but Natsu catches me. "Why did you do that?!" Natsu asks with tears in his eyes, panicking. It's really hard to focus and it's painful to breathe. "Because you're always saving me, and because I love you." I reply weakly. Then my vision turns black.

-Natsu's POV-

I try to shake (name) awake but she won't open her eyes. "Have a look at all the things you tried to protect." Gajeel says. I look through the hole in the wall and find the guild being destroyed by a shadow monster. Some of my favorite memories of the guild surface as I watch the guild be torn apart. I remember when (name) and I first came to the guild. Then the first time Gray and I fought and Erza giving us a lecture about all who come to Fairy Tail are comrades and the guild being a house, a place that is not for fighting.

The guild banner falls shredded to the ground. I remember the first time (name) and I went on a job. I had shown the job to Mirajane and she asked us if we knew what the job was. She made a comment about our reading skills after (name) and I skimmed over the job description. I ranted about what I could read while (name) cried. Erza came over and said she would help us with words we didn't understand. I remember finding Happy's and Mika's eggs. Most of all, I remember all of the time I spent with Lisanna and (name). And then I think of my adventures with (name) and Lucy.

I think of all the hurt Phantom has caused as I carefully move (name) out of harm's way and then move towards Gajeel. Every step takes effort. Lucy is crying and telling me that's enough. Happy grabs her boot and calls her name. "Natsu hasn't given up yet." He says. "And now there are two more things he has to pay Phantom back." Mika adds. I now stand next to Gajeel.

-Lucy's POV-

"Your guild has crumbled. You've lost!" Gajeel says. Natsu pulls back for a punch but Gajeel swats him away. Natsu smacks into a machine and falls to the ground. He tries to get up but can't. _I don't want anyone to be hurt anymore._ "Be still already, Salamander. I really hate going easy. I don't care what happens to you." Gajeel says. "He destroyed Jupiter and had a fierce battle with the Element 4… He's used up too much magic power!" Mika says, her voice cracking.

"If he could eat some flames, Natsu wouldn't lose!" Happy yells, tears streaming down his face. "That's what they say." Gajeel says as he lifts Natsu. "It's just too bad." Gajeel prepares his Iron Dragon Sword. Sagittarius then cocks his bow. "Seems like I misunderstood a little. Moshimoshi. Lucy-sama asked if I could produce flames, and I replied no. However, what's vital now isn't if I can produce flames, but whether I can start a fire. That it is, moshimoshi." He says. Gajeel is about to attack Natsu, but stops and hops away when Sagittarius hits machines near them. The machines explode and burst into flames.

-Natsu's POV-

I suck up the flames, strength returning to my body as I do. "Thanks for the meal. Thanks, Lucy. Please protect (name) while I take down Gajeel." "Don't get cocky just 'cause you ate fire!" Gajeel shouts as he runs towards me. He tries to punch me but I send him flying. "Levy, Jet, Droy, Gramps, Lucy, (name), my friends… And Fairy Tail…" Gajeel uses his breath attack. I block and disperse it. "He repelled my breath with his bare hands!" Gajeel exclaims. "How many more people must you hurt… before you're satisfied?" I ask. Gajeel mutters about how I shouldn't be able to beat him.

"I'll pay you back for everything you've done! Laying your hands on Fairy Tail was a big mistake!" I growl. Gajeel jumps at me again with his Iron Dragon's Hard Fist. I punch his fist and send cracks up his arm. "This is the end! Crimson Fire Dragon Fist!" I rain fiery punches on Gajeel. "For Levy, Jet, Droy, Nab, Macao, Gramps, Erza…" I punch his jaw. "For Lucy and (name)!" I yell. "And this is for… our destroyed guild!" I throw one last punch at Gajeel's chest which sends him flying and destroys Phantom's guild. Lucy, Happy, and Mika call my name. "Now we're even…" I say before collapsing in pain.

-Lucy's POV-

When Natsu destroyed Phantom's guild, Mika grabbed (name) while Happy grabbed me and flew us to safety in the sky. I scream Natsu's name when I see him collapse. We land near him. "Is (name) safe?" "You don't think I would leave my partner and best friend in danger, would you? Of course, she's safe!" Mika tells the Fire Dragon Slayer. "That's good." Natsu responds quietly. "I can't really move right anymore…" "Honestly. You really overdo things." I say with tears in my eyes. "Aye! That's Natsu for you!" Happy says. Natsu gives me a huge toothy grin.


	23. The Aftermath

I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. WARNING: There are spoilers.

Chapter 19: The Aftermath

-First Person POV-

I wake up, and I see Lucy, Mika, and Happy. "You're awake!" Lucy and Mika exclaim. "Where are we? Is the fight over?" I ask. "You're at home, because the guild is destroyed. The battle is over. Natsu beat Gajeel and Master used Fairy Law on Jose. And the Rune Knights questioned us." Mika explains. "The guild is destroyed?" I ask. "Yeah, a giant shadow monster destroyed it." Happy says. "Anyway, I'm glad you're finally awake." Lucy says. "What do you mean, finally awake?" I ask. "You've been out for a week." Mika answers with tears in her eyes. "A week?! You've must've been worried. I'm sorry, Mika." I try to pet her, but I can't move my arm. "Careful!" Lucy exclaims. "You have a broken arm and some broken ribs." I look at myself now and see that I have bandages on my chest and right arm.

"Wait, where's Natsu?" I ask as Lucy helps me sit up. "He's in the other room. He blames himself for your injuries." Happy says with a sad look. "Oh." I respond. "Well, I'll send him in. Come on, Mika and Happy." Lucy says as she gets up. "But!" Mika starts. "Natsu and _ need to have some time alone. I'll take you two to get some sushi." Lucy says. Mika perks up a little. "Go on. I'm sure you've been by my side the whole time. You deserve a treat." I tell her. Mika gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "All right, since you said so." Mika says. They leave the room.

A few minutes later, Natsu appears in the doorway, all bandaged up as well. "What happened?!" I ask. "Injuries from my fight with Gajeel." Natsu says with a shrug. There is a few minutes of silence. "Well, are you going to stay there or are you going to come over and sit with me?" I ask. Natsu glances downwards and then move to sit down in the chair where Lucy had been. "I heard that you blame yourself for my injuries." I say. Natsu nods his head. "Well, don't!" I exclaim. Natsu looks up at me with a surprised expression.

"I chose to push you out of the way. It's my fault I got hurt, not yours." I tell him. "But…" "No buts! I'm always being pushed to safety by you, and you're always getting hurt because of me. I was tired of being kept safe. I wanted to protect you." I say as I reach towards Natsu with my good arm. "I'm supposed to protect you, though." Natsu says. "Have you ever thought about the way I feel seeing you get hurt because you made sure I was safe? Have you forgotten that I can fight?" I ask. "I'm sorry. I've never thought about that way." He answers. "It's okay. But from now on, please let me help you more." I say. Natsu nods.

"When I caught you and asked you why, you said it was because you love me. Was that true?" Natsu asks. I feel my cheeks heat up. "Yes. I've always loved you, but never had the courage to tell you." I say. "Well, I like you, as in like-like. That's why I'm always protecting you." Natsu says, as he grabs my good hand. "I always thought you liked Lisanna." I say embarrassedly. "What? I always saw her as a sister." Natsu says. "Oh…" I mutter. "Anyway… Would you… be my girlfriend?" Natsu asks nervously. "Yes. I would be happy to be your girlfriend." I say. He grins. I love his toothy grin.

My stomach growls then, ruining the moment. "Sorry. I guess being out for a week really makes you hungry." I say, giggling. "I'll make you some food." Natsu says as he stands. "Please be careful." I say. Natsu has never been the greatest cook, so I always make food unless we're having fish. "I know. I'll be careful." Natsu says as he leaves the room. Natsu comes back in about twenty minutes later with a bowl of soup. He sets it on a lap tray for me. "So I talked with Gajeel some after our fight. He was taught by a dragon named Metalicana. His dragon disappeared on July 7th, seven years ago like ours." Natsu tells me as I eat. "Oh. I guess, like us, he doesn't anything about their disappearance." I say. Natsu nods. "Then we're no closer than before." I say sadly. Natsu pats my good hand in comfort.

Finally, a week later, I'm healed enough to go places. Natsu and I have been in our house the whole time because of me. "Natsu, let's go check on the guild." I say. Natsu and I head down into Magnolia. When we get to the guild, we are surprised to see a new building. "I guess they rebuilt." Natsu says. We head inside. "_! Natsu!" Gray and Erza exclaim as they run over to us. "Gray! Erza-nee!" I say happily. "I'm glad you're back now. What do you think of the new guild?" Erza asks. "It's impressive." I say. Erza gives us a tour of the new guild. As we walk around, I see Team Shadow Gear. "Levy-chan! Jet and Droy! You're all right now!" I exclaim happily. "_-chan!" Levy exclaims as she hugs me carefully.

"Hey, where's Lucy? I thought she would have recovered somewhat by now." I say as we sit down a table. "Yeah, she should've been recovered by now." Gray says. Loke then shows up. "Hey. Could you return these to Lucy for me?" Loke holds up Lucy's keys. "Have you been looking for those all this time?" Mika asks. "Sure. We were going to check on her anyway." I say as I take the keys from Loke. "Thanks." Loke says. "You should come with us." Natsu says. "Natsu. You know he doesn't deal well with Celestial Mages. I'm sorry, Loke. I'll tell her that you found them, okay?" I say. "Yeah." Loke says before walking away.

We get to Lucy's apartment. I knock on the door, but it swings open. "That's unusual. She usually locks it." I say as we walk in. We search everywhere. Happy accidently knocks a box down, and letters spill out. Natsu starts reading one. "Mama, I have finally joined the guild I dreamt of, Fairy Tail. Today I met a woman named Erza, she is cool and beautiful. And then there's _, she's my age and is fun to be around. I wonder if I had a sister, would she be like _. Then there's Natsu and Gray…" "Are all these letters to her mother?" Gray asks. "It seems so." I say as I look at other envelopes. "Then why didn't she send them?" Happy asks. Then Erza finds a note. "This is Lucy's handwriting. It says I will go home." Erza says. "What?!" Natsu, Gray, and I exclaim. "Let's go. I want to help her." I say. We start to head to Lucy's old home.

-Lucy's POV-

I left and I'm going back to my father's house. I'm doing this so he won't harm everyone anymore. As I walk towards my old home, I recall memories from my childhood. I had once made a riceball for my father, hoping to spend time with him because it was my birthday. But he smacked the riceball away and scolded me from wasting time on trivial things.

As I walk down the driveway, I see someone familiar sweeping it. "Spetto-san!" I call. She stops and starts crying. Then all the servants come out calling: "Miss Lucy!" Spetto-san hugs me, saying how relieved she is that I'm all right. "I'm sorry for worrying you, everyone." I say. No one has changed. Then a maid tells me that my father wants to see me in the study. Even after all these years I spent running, it still just "see me in the study." The maids dress me in a fancy dress before I go to my father's study. I had forgotten that this was how I dressed every day when I lived here.

I go to the study. "So you've finally returned, Lucy." My father says as he stares out the window. "Father… I apologize for leaving home without a word. I truly regret my actions." I say in a dry voice. "You made the right choice. As long as you remained in that guild, I would have continued to use my wealth and power to annihilate it. You have finally grown up, Lucy. It seems I was able to demonstrate the severity of the consequences for your selfishness." I glance down at the floor. "You are the daughter of the Heartfilia family. You are different from commoners. You live in a different world. It's good you've come to realize it, Lucy." He won't even turn towards me.

"As to the reason I sought your return, there has been a very fortunate event. The Julenelle family has proposed a marriage with us." My father tells me. "Yes… I figured it was something of that sort." I respond. "A marriage with the Julenelle family… would potentially allow the Heartfilia Railways to expand further south. Hence this marriage will be of tremendous benefit to our family's future." "Our?" I ask. "You must also give birth to a son, so he may become heir to the Heartifilia estate. That is all. Return to your room." My father says. "Father. You seem to be mistaken." I say.

He turns to me. "I have returned to inform you of my resolve. While it is true that I am the one at fault here for leaving without a word, I was doing nothing but denying the truth." I look at my father. "That's why, this time, I will tell you how I really feel before I leave!" I say. "Lucy!" "There is nothing good about having your fate pre-determined for you. You must strive and grasp hold of your own success. I am going to walk on my own path. Don't go deciding who you think I should marry. And…" I lift a finger and glare at my father, who has a look of dismay. "Don't even think of laying a finger on Fairy Tail ever again!" I tear my dress. "The next time you threaten to harm Fairy Tail… I… and everyone else in the guild, shall consider you our enemy!" I exclaim.

"If you hadn't gone to such an extreme, perhaps our talk would have gone more smoothly." I say as I turn away. "But there is no turning back now. You have caused too much pain for my friends." I slowly walk towards the door. "What I want is neither wealth, nor beautiful clothes, nor marriage forced upon me… I no longer am Heartfilia's Lucky Lucy." I lift my hand so he can see my guild mark. "The ones who accept me as just Lucy… Fairy Tail is my new family… It's a far more loving family than this ever was." I stop and turn back to my father. "Only a short span of my life was spent here, but to abandon the house I lived in with Mother was extremely difficult. Spetto-san, Gramps Belo, Ribbon-san, Ed-san… It'll be really hard to leave them all, too." Tears start to fill my eyes. "But… But then… if Mom was still alive… She would have encouraged me to move along and do what I desire." "Layla…" My father whispers. I head to the door once more. "Farewell, Papa…"

I change my clothes and visit my mother's grave. "Now then…" I mutter. I hear my name being shouted. "Huh?!" I turn around to find _, Natsu, Mika, Happy, Gray, and Erza. They shout my name once more as they run towards me. "What?!" I exclaim. Mika and Happy fly into my arms, crying. Natsu and _ stammer at me about leaving. I explain things to them. The servants say goodbye to us as we set off for the guild.

"I am truly sorry for making all of you worry." I say. "Don't worry. It's our fault for jumping to conclusions." Erza says. "I guess we were worried over nothing." Gray adds. "Happy cried the whole time." Natsu tells me. "Mika, too." _ says as she carries Mika. "Natsu was sobbing as well!" Happy says. "_, too." Mika adds. Natsu and _ act embarrassed. "Really? I am sorry…" I say. "But for crying out loud, this town is really enormous." Gray says. "The tranquility is simply remarkable." Erza adds. "Oh, this isn't a town. This is our estate. Our land reaches all the way to that mountain over there." I point to a distant mountain.

"Huh? What's the matter, everyone?" I ask as they stop. "All hail, Lady Lucy!" Gray suddenly exclaims as he and Natsu salute. "Speak with greater formality!" Natsu adds. "Natsu and Gray are done for. Captain Erza, your orders please!" Happy says while saluting as well. "Hah… The sky sure is blue…" Erza says, staring into the distance. "Captain Erza is out of commission!" Happy exclaims. "Guys, snap out of it!" _ and Mika exclaim. I start laughing and everyone looks at me. They start smiling.

I write a letter when I get home. "To Mama in Heaven, I am doing great. You know what, Mama? I don't think I could live a life without my friends. Since Fairy Tail is already a part of me!"


End file.
